Douce haine ou amour violent ?
by pit-chan
Summary: et bien ce n'est pas une histoire entre eux deux, mais l'histoire de leurs enfants ils les ont pas eu ensembles... je précise au cas où....
1. Default Chapter

**Et bien avant tout je tiens à dire que si l'histoire est de moi, l'idée ne l'est pas. je m'explique, et bien il s'agit en quelque sorte d'un défis que ma proposé Serane! Vous connaissez Servane ? Comment ça non... Et bien allez tous lire Culpabilité et La rose et le lys et puis bah si voux avez déjà lu... bah relisez juste pour le plaisir! C'est pas vrai, ils connaissent même pas Servane... Bon, j'arrête, Bonne lecture ! Au passage, Servane est aussi ma bête-reader donc s'il reste des fautes, c'est à elle qui faut se plaindre...lol... bisous!

* * *

**

**Douce haine, ou amour violent ?**

Prologue : 

Combien d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis que le Poudlard express n'avait pas emmené Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger vers une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Exactement 20 ans. 20 ans au cours desquelles ils n'avaient pas revu le château de Poudlard, se dresser, fier et fort face à eux, accueillant chaleureusement les élèves pour une année de magie et de découverte. Et en 20 ans il s'en était passé des choses.

Dans le désordre, la défaite de Lord Voldemort, propulsant les trois amis au rang de héros de guerre. Le mariage de Ron et Hermione. La découverte d'un amour passionnel pour Harry, amour qui portait le nom de Julia. La naissance de Andrew Arthur Weasley, le premier fils de Ron et Hermione. La venu au monde de James Will Potter, Harry tenant absolument à ce que son fils porte le nom de son grand-père. Et aussi l'arrivée d'une Aliénore Kath Weasley, petit trésor de son père. Le retour de Percy dans sa famille. La réhabilitation post-hum de Siruis Black. Mais également la condamnation de tous les Mangemorts. La mort de Drago Malefoy, laissant derrière lui une certaine Lyra Malefoy. Disons pour faire simple que la vie qui a continué son cours….

Et aujourd'hui pour la sixième fois le survivant et ces deux meilleurs amis voyaient partir le Poudlard Express, emmenant leurs enfants dans un monde qu'eux même avaient quitté depuis tant d'années, trouvant ailleurs la magie pour continuer leur chemin. Mais toujours ce pincement au cœur, la nostalgie d'une époque lointaine. Ces yeux emplis de souvenirs, ce silence lourd de mémoire, ces soupirs mélancoliques et heureux. Puis enfin les regard échangés, regards pleins de satisfaction, de bonheur et de joie.

Dans le train, toujours cette même effervescence des retrouvailles, qui semblaient persister par delà les générations. Les rires, les étreintes, puis doucement le retour du calme, alors que les compartiments se remplissaient. Dans l'un d'eux, trois élèves, tous de Gryffondor. Un jeune homme, assez grand, roux, les yeux noisette et qui semblait arborer en permanence un sourire charmeur. Il se nommait Andrew Weasley, mais ses amis l'appelaient plus généralement Drew. Un autre garçon du même âge, aux yeux noirs et profonds, les cheveux bruns en bataille, une auréole de prestance autour de lui, issue de son père, et baptisé James. Et une jeune fille, rousse comme son grand frère et plongée dans la lecture d'un gros grimoire, répondant au nom d'Aliénore, mais plus souvent surnommée Allie.

Un tableau qui suscitait l'intérêt de beaucoup des autres élèves. A près tout, ce n'était pas tout le temps que l'on pouvait échanger un mot avec les enfants de ceux qui avaient causé la perte du plus grand mage noire de tous le temps et qui avaient mis fin à la plus horrible des guerres. Et oui, la notoriété des ces trois élèves n'était plus à faire. Bénéficiant du prestige de leurs parents, ils ne se privaient pas d'en profiter, surtout les deux jeunes hommes. C'est ainsi que le compartiment du milieu se trouvait assailli en permanence par bon nombre d'élèves.

Par comparaison, le dernier compartiment du train semblait pratiquement vide. En effet, une seule jeune fille se trouvait là-bas. Une jeune fille qui entamait sa 6éme année à Poudlard, dans la maison Serpentard. Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair, presque blonds, les yeux bleus virant sur le gris, dont le nom, s'il n'était pas non plus inconnu de ses camarades, était cependant beaucoup moins apprécié. Un nom qu'elle avait hérité d'un père qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement aimé. Malefoy. Un nom qui n'inspirait que du dégoût. Autrefois, il avait fait naître la peur, le respect. Maintenant, la jeune fille aurait pu en avoir honte. Mais, même si elle faisait profil bas, elle restait après tout une jeune fille fière et de caractère fort. Elle pouvait s'attirer les regards méprisants, mais aussi donner naissance à une sorte de silence particulier. Un silence qui n'était pas seulement dicté par le dédain. Une sorte de silence respectueux. Respectueux de ce qui se dégageait d'elle. Une présence imposante, presque mystérieuse.

Le train continuait sa route ne s'inquiétant pas du temps ou des gens. Simplement soucieux de sa destination. Poudlard.

* * *

Andrew regardait le paysage défilé. Il commençait à reconnaître quelques uns des lieux. Au bout desix ans, certaines choses ne s'oublient pas. Son compartiment avait enfin retrouvé le calme. Même s'il aimait beaucoup toute cette attention qu'on lui portait, et notamment celle que les jeunes filles lui accordaient à lui, le fils de Ron et Hermione Weasley, parfois le silence faisait aussi du bien. Il laissait tranquillement vagabonder son esprit sur l'année qui arrivait. Une année qui allait sûrement être intéressante, pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, c'était sa dernière année, et il comptait bien faire en sorte que se soit la meilleure. D'ailleurs ses oncles Fred et Georges lui avait confié, secrètement bien entendu, certaines de leurs toutes nouvelles inventions. Ensuite il comptait bien faire gagner à sa maison la coupe de Quiditch. De plus, son statut de préfet lui apportait encore plus de notoriété. Et puis, point important, il était célibataire depuis peu, et ne comptait pas le rester encore très longtemps. La chasse allait donc reprendre.

Andrew détourna son regard du paysage pour le poser sur ceux qui partageaient son compartiment. D'abord James, son meilleur ami, le fils de son parain. Il s'était assoupi, et n'importe quelle personne qui serait rentré à ce moment aurait pu rire du fils du survivant. En effet, sa bouche légèrement ouverte et son doux ronflement contrastaient avec l'importance qu'il se donnait en public. Quand à sa petite sœur, elle lisait en silence son livre d'enchantement niveau 4.

« Allie, arrête ! On dirait 'Man ! »

« Et c'est une tare ? »

Andrew se contenta de lever les mains, signifiant qu'il n'avait rien dit de tel et qu'il se lavait de toute responsabilité. Allie secoua la tête, esquissant tout de même un sourire, son frère était parfois pire qu'un gamin. Mais bon, avec un père comme le leur, il ne fallait pas vraiment s'en étonner. Cependant elle l'adorait. Le jeune homme reprit sa contemplation, attendant avec une certaine impatience le moment où il regagnerait son école. Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, la porte coulissa doucement, laissant apparaître le préfet en chef.

« Drew, il manque un élève, Ted Moth ! »

« Je fais le tour du train ! »

* * *

Lyra apprécia le calme qui régnait à présent dans le train. Ce calme était signe que les élèves avaient fini de saluer les coqueluches, c'est-à-dire Andrew Weasley et James Potter. Deux garçons que la jeune fille détestait de tout son être. Eux qui avaient ce qu'ils voulaient en claquant des doigts simplement parce que leurs noms étaient connus. Eux qui prenaient un malin plaisir à rire sur son passage. Mais cette année les choses allaient changer. La demoiselle allait leur faire payer ça. Après tout, elle était une Malefoy. Si parfois ce nom pouvait lui faire honte, le sang qui coulait dans ses veines restait celui d'un sang pur. Elle avait en elle, de façon presque innée, cette combativité, cette fierté. Et ça jamais personne ne pourrait lui enlever.

Enfilant son uniforme de Serpentard, elle redevenait cette jeune fille de Serpentard, celle qui s'isolait presque volontairement des autres, qui préférait étudier plutôt que de faire des futilités. C'est ainsi qu'elle sortit son livre de potions 6éme année, se calant confortablement dans le siège, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, une seule personne pouvait être assez mal polie pour entrer ainsi sans même frapper. Elle releva la tête pour en effet le voir lui, sûrement le seul être qui inspirait chez la jeune fille une haine presque viscérale.

« Tu veux ! »

Le jeune homme en question n'était autre que Andrew. Il se stoppa nette en la reconnaissant. Ses cheveux avait beau avoir poussés, formant un rideau blond derrière lequel elle se cachait, elle gardait se même regard, froid et distant.

« Je vois qu'on t'a toujours pas appris l'amabilité ! »

« Pas pour l'être avec des gens tels que toi ! »

Le roux allait lui sortir une réplique bien sentie quand il se stoppa voyant sa sœur le rejoindre.

« Drew c'est bon il… Oh, bonjour Lyra ! »

La blonde adressa un regard à la petite rousse, puis fixa de nouveaux ses yeux dans ceux du préfet. Il y eut comme un combat silencieux entre eux. Pareils à deux prédateurs qui se jaugent en silence, attendant un signe pour entamer une lutte acharnée. Finalement ce fut Allie qui, notant la monté de tension, mis court à ce manège.

« Drew, je te rappelle qu'ils t'attendent pour continuer la réunion ! »

Allie tira presque son frère en dehors du compartiments, Lyra entendit vaguement les jurons du roux, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Ils étaient tous pareils. Ces mêmes imbéciles heureux. Imbéciles de part leurs capacités à s'illusionner, à se conforter dans des rêves inatteignable. Heureux de part leur liberté, leur insouciance. Elle les méprisait et les enviait. Ils ne semblaient se soucier que des futilités, mais ils avaient cette faculté à s'éloigner du réel. Elle avait perdu tout ça il y a bien longtemps. Son innocence avait un goût de sang et sa liberté était entravée par son nom.

* * *

Et bien voilà un premier prologue, je compte faire une romance, mais ce ne sera en rien une histoire à l'eau de rose, avec les petits oiseaux qui chantonnent et tout et tout…..

Biz' à tous !


	2. chapitre 1

**Douce haine, ou amour violent ?**

Chapitre 1 : 

Lyra regardait les élèves se presser dans les couloirs. Toute cette agitation vaine et sans intérêt. Il y avait quelque chose de puéril dans leur attitude, courir dans les couloirs, se bousculer et en rire, s'asseoir à même le sol, les messes basses, les gloussements. Jamais elle n'avait compris ce qui pouvait bien motiver les adolescents à agir de la sorte. Disons plutôt qu'elle n'avait jamais cherché à les comprendre. Pourquoi essayer de comprendre des êtres qui vous haïssent et vous méprisent autant que vous le faites ? Lyra n'avait jamais trouvé de raison.

Elle prit place dans la bibliothèque, le seul endroit qui était épargné par l'excitation de la rentrée. Ici, elle pouvait tranquillement disparaître aux yeux des autres. Mais d'ici, elle pouvait aussi assister aux mini-drames de Poudlard. Combien de couples avait-elle vu se former et se détruire dans cette bibliothèque ? Combien d'échanges plus ou moins personnels trouvaient siège dans cette pièce ? Parfois elle riait de ces discussions qu'elle épiait. Sans y paraître, elle devait être la plus au courant de tout ce qui se disait dans Poudlard. Non pas qu'elle soit adepte des potins, mais elle avait ainsi le sentiment d'avoir une certaine supériorité sur eux.

Sortant ces livres, elle commença ses devoirs. Un autre endroit où elle pouvait se réfugier. Ici, les gens n'existaient plus, et elle n'existait plus pour eux. Cependant son havre de paix fut bien vite troublé par l'arrivée de deux personnes.

* * *

Andrew déambulait dans les couloirs sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, quand il aperçut Ariane, une sixième année de sa maison. Une jeune fille, grande, élancée, et dont les yeux offraient les plus charmantes invitations à chaque mâle sur qui ils se posaient. Et en ce moment, c'était sur Andrew que ce regard était dirigé. Un froissement d'étoffe plus tard, ils s'étaient engouffrés dans la salle la plus proche, autant dire la bibliothèque.

Les doigts de la jeune et sulfureuse Gryffondor glissaient dans la cravate du roux, elle l'entraînait dans les tréfonds obscurs de la pièce. Lui se contentait d'un sourire charmeur, suivant docilement cette élève que certains auraient pu sans problèmes renommer succube. Trouvant un espace qui leur convenait, ils scellèrent leurs bouches de façon violente et pressée de désir. Acculée contre une étagère, Ariane s'afférait à lui retirer sa chemise, alors que les mains expertes de son compagnon avaient déjà relevé les pans de sa jupe.

Lyra soupira en entendant les gémissements étouffés. Elle se leva, bien décidée à refroidir les deux importuns. Mais elle se figea en reconnaissant la chevelure rousse, caractéristique du Weasley. Elle se retint de le gifler. Il n'avait pas honte, comme ça en plein milieu de la bibliothèque. Mais bizarrement elle n'en fit rien. Elle sourit bien malgré elle. Il était bien le seul à oser faire ça, se moquer aussi insolemment des règles. C'était bien la seule chose qu'elle aimait chez lui, son côté un peu téméraire. Puis reprenant ses esprits, elle s'avança dans le retranchement qui abritait les ébats des deux adolescents. Sans montrer aucune gêne, elle alla prendre un livre au hasard. Andrew et Ariane se détachèrent brusquement remarquant la présence d'une intruse.

« Oh ! Mais ne vous gênez pas pour moi, je viens juste prendre deux ou trois livres. »

Ariane, confuse, quitta l'endroit presque en courant, bafouillant quelque chose que ni Lyra et ni Andrew ne comprirent. Ce dernier se tourna vers la Serpentard, bouillonnant de rage.

« J'espère que tu es fière de toi ! »

« Moi ? Non, rien de ce que je viens de faire ne m'apporte de la fierté. »

Elle continuait à piocher des livres au hasard, feintant d'étudier les titres. Le roux se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle.

« Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire ! »

« Quoi ? Je vous ai dit ne pas vous gêner pour moi ! Tu voulais quoi de plus ? »

« Que par exemple tu dégages ! »

Lyra lui adressa un sourire vaniteux.

« Ma présence ne dérangeait que toi !»

Et sans lui laisser la possibilité de répondre, elle tourna les talons, laissant le jeune homme désarçonné. Alors doucement, la confusion laissa place à une colère noire. Mais quand il voulut la rattraper pour lui faire part de son point de vue, elle avait disparut.

Ce fut donc frustré qu'il dut quitter la bibliothèque. Il manqua de renverser sa petite sœur, en abandonnant la pièce.

« Drew, tu pourrais faire attention quand même ! »

« C'est pas le moment Allie, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! »

Aliénore resta septique alors que son frère s'éloignait d'un pas rapide. Elle secoua la tête, maudissant le caractère impulsif d'Andrew, caractère qu'il tenait de leur père, aussi lunatique l'un que l'autre.

Andrew rejoignit la salle commune des Gryffondors sans avoir décolérer. Comment elle pouvait se permettre d'être si hautaine avec lui. Après tout il était le fils de Ron et Hermione Weasley ! Personne ne lui parlait sur ce ton ! Il ne le permettait pas! Cependant frapper une fille était contre ses convictions Cette gamine avait beau être la fille de Malefoy, descendre d'une des plus grandes familles de mangemorts, ces parents lui avaient toujours dit que se serait se rabaisser à leur niveau que d'utiliser la violence… Mais, merde, quoi ! Elle était la seule à lui manquer de respect ! Bon respect était peut être un mot un peu fort. Mais tout de même, elle était la seule à oser lui tenir tête. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle arrivait à le laisser sans voix. Il se surprit à sourire. C'était justement ça qui l'empêchait toujours de lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Elle était de loin l'unique fille à ne pas bafouiller devant lui, la seule à avoir un caractère assez prononcé pour arriver à le faire taire. Bon il y avait bien sa soeur parfois, mais cela n'avait rien à voir. Bon, peut être qu'il la respectait un minimum pour ça, mais cela n'amoindrissait en rien sa haine envers elle.

« Bah qu'est ce que t'as ? »

Andrew lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et s'étonna encore plus de le voir s'asseoir et se relever dans un temps records pour arpenter, tel un lion en cage, la salle commune pratiquement vide.

« Elle m'énerve avec ses petits airs ! »

« Qui ? »

« La Malefoy ! »

« Ah… »

James replongea dans son magazine de quiditch, laissant un roux presque outré de se manque d'attention flagrant.

« Je vois que mes problèmes te tiennent à cœur ! »

Cynisme et sarcasme obligèrent James à relever la tête.

« Ecoute Drew, c'est n'est pas ça. Mais ça fait six ans qu'elle t'exaspère, alors bon…. »

Andrew soupira, puis chassa d'un geste de la main ces pensées, et renvoya à son ami un grand sourire.

« Echecs ? »

La réponse fut affirmative, et James se leva pour attraper le premier jeu d'échec version sorcier qu'il vit.

* * *

Hop hop…. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous a plus, et je m'excuse bien bas, ne blâmez pas Servane pour mes fautes, la pauvre, j'en fait tellement qu'elle ne peut pas toutes forcément les voir, c'est donc de ma faute ! bisous à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Virg05 : et bien voilà la suite, merci et biz' !

Servane : ah t'as vu je m'excuse publiquement, lol ! bisous !

JS/RH.Spirit : et bien voilà en espérant que cette suite te plaise aussi ! Biz' !

ILivinParis : et bien je te remercie d'avoir suivi le conseil de Servane, je la remercie d'ailleurs elle aussi , et bien dis moi ce que tu pense de cette suite ? Et de rien, tes fics sont vraiment bien et j'attends la suite ! Biz'

SanDawn08 : et bien j'espère que ce premier chapitre t'as plus ! merci et biz'


	3. chapitre 2

**Douce haine, ou amour violent ?**

Chapitre 2 : 

Andrew entra dans la serre numéro quatre, et salua son professeur, Monsieur Longdubas, un ami de ses parents, qui avait d'ailleurs combattu avec eux. Il prit sa place habituelle, attendant James qui devait encore faire il ne savait quoi, il ne savait où, à moins qu'il soit encore avec cette fille dont Andrew n'arrivait pas à se souvenir le nom, Mégane, Morgane, Marianne…. ? Il sourit bien malgré lui à cette pensée, son meilleur ami lui ressemblait en beaucoup de points. Après tout, ils avaient tous les deux une réputation qui n'était plus à refaire. Le roux laissa son regard arpenter la serre, certains des élèves étaient déjà là. Face à eux, toujours les plantes habituelles, dont une plus particulièrement, qu'ils étudiaient depuis plusieurs leçons déjà. Puis il remarqua l'entrée de Lyra.

Elle avançait fière et droite, ne se souciant pas vraiment des gens qui la regardaient. Andrew se mit à dénigrer sur cette fille blonde qui se donnait une certaine importance. Mais il ne pouvait cependant pas détacher ses yeux d'elle. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle possède cette présence qui intimait presque le silence ? Elle alla prendre place à sa table habituelle, puis elle croisa le regard du roux. Il n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de détourner son attention d'elle. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil amusé, puis elle secoua la tête avec un peu de mépris et sortit ses affaires. Andrew comprit qu'elle se moquait intérieurement de lui, et se concentra finalement sur autre chose, se promettant intérieurement de faire plus attention à ne pas laisser ses yeux errer de trop sur la jeune fille. Ce fut ce moment que choisi James pour entrer, les cheveux bien trop en bataille pour que se soit naturel, le roux ne doutant plus une seconde des précédentes occupations de son ami.

Le cours commençait à peine et déjà Lyra s'ennuyait. Elle n'était pas contre les études, mais la botanique n'était pas son fort. Et puis le prof ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours la regarder bizarrement. C'est bon, elle allait pas le bouffer, quoique (si tu me demande de t'expliquer je ne suis pas sur d'y arriver, faut peut être enlever cette phrase ? t'en pense quoi ?) …. ? Lyra essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur sa plante, mais rien n'y faisait. Et les deux idiotes qui gloussaient derrière elle n'aidaient en rien. Elle dut se retenir de ne pas se retourner et leur intimer de la fermer ! Elle se contenta d'un regard noir, qui eût le même effet, puisqu'elles se turent. Entreprenant le même mouvement que tous les élèves, elle se munit de sa pince coupante pour couper la plante. Mais sans vraiment comprendre, la chose seule qu'elle réussit à entailler fut son doigt. Elle retint un juron, alors que déjà une goutte de sang perlait sur son index.

Le professeur s'aperçut bien vite de la blessure de la jeune fille. Il faut dire qu'elle c'était sérieusement entaillée, et que le sang coulait plutôt abondamment.

« Miss Malefoy, vous feriez mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie. Ce n'est pas bien grave, mais autant arrêter le saignement. »

La blonde se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Elle se levait quand Neville trouva bon d'ajouter que Monsieur Weasley devait l'accompagner. Lyra se figea un instant, en envoya un regard presque noir à son professeur.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne, professeur. »

« Mais Monsieur Weasley va se faire une joie de vous accompagné, n'est-ce pas ? »

Andrew contracta ses mâchoires dans un mouais peu crédible, qui fit redoubler le rire de James.

« Monsieur Potter calmez-vous, je vous pris ! »

Lyra et Andrew quittèrent là serre, légèrement à cran. Ils ne dirent un seul mot pendant un moment.

« Faut quand même pas être douée pour se couper comme ça ! »

«Tu devrais en effet faire attention, il se pourrait que le prochaine fois le ciseaux m'échappe des mains, mais pas sur que se soit moi qui me blesse! » (Ca va mieux comme ça, bien que je trouve ma phrase longue et pas forcément très clair….)

« Tu sous-entends une tentative d'assassina sur ma personne, de ta part cela ne me surprendrais même pas…. »

« Ton silence pourrait t'être salutaire ! »

Le roux se retint grandement de lui envoyer une répartie cinglante et n'ajouta rien, Lyra se félicita en son fort intérieur d'avoir réussi à le faire taire. Cependant cela n'apaisait en rien son énervement de devoir aller à l'infirmerie. Elle évitait le plus souvent que possible d'y mettre les pieds, et n'y allait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Pourquoi ? Peut être pour la simple et bonne raison que l'infirmière n'était autre qu'une certaine Ginerva Weasley, autrement dit la tante de son pire ennemi.

« Hey tantine, je t'amène une éclopée ! »

« M'appelle pas comme ça Drew, tu seras mignon ! »

Lyra laissa se soulever son sourcil de plusieurs centimètres. Mais réalisant que l'éclopée en question était elle, elle gratifia le roux d'un regard assassin.

« Alors, fait voir ! »

Bon Ginerva n'était pas chaleureuse, mais eu moins elle ne la regardait pas avec dégoût, et acceptait toujours de la soigner. Remarquez, c'était son devoir, mais bon…. Andrew se laissa tomber sans retenue sur un des lits, poussant un lourd soupir.

« Drew, tu sais, les manières de ton père ne sont pas forcément les meilleures ! »

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire, alors que la rousse levait les yeux au ciel, tout en finissant de soigner la blonde.

« Voilà, c'est bon ! »

Lyra glissa un faible merci, et se releva, prête à retourner en cours. Mais Andrew n'avait pas l'air de cet avis, il ne se décidait pas à quitter le lit. Lyra jugea préférable de ne pas s'en soucier et de retourner en cours, mais l'éclat de voix de l'infirmière obligea le sixième année à faire de même. Il lança tout de même un « traîtresse » à sa tante, qui lui refusait le repos de sa salle à la place des cours. La jeune Serpentard secoua la tête, exaspérée, par l'attitude puérile qu'il pouvait avoir.

Le retour à la serre se fit sans paroles. Ils reprirent chacun leur place sous les regards curieux des élèves.

« Alors, raconte ! »

Andrew se tourna vers son meilleur ami, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait.

« Quoi ? »

« Bah… vous avez parlé ? Je sais pas moi, dis moi ! »

« Tu sais que t'es pire qu'une fille ! »

Cette remarque lui valut un coup dans le bras, plus amicale que franchement violent.

« Ok, ok, elle m'a gentiment dit de la fermer ! »

« Et tu l'as fait ! »

Le roux releva la tête, réalisant soudain qu'effectivement, il s'était tut, comme elle lui avait ordonné. Et voilà que sa haine envers elle revenait. Pourquoi il n'avait rien dit au fait ? Voyant le manque de réaction de roux, James retint difficilement un nouveau fou rire, comprenant très bien qu'en effet, Andrew n'avait rien dit.

« Attend, tu l'as vraiment fermer ? »

Toujours aucune réponse, et le résultat fut une nouvelle remontrance de leur professeur.

« A part Allie, et ta mère aussi, je ne connais personne qui arrive à te faire taire, surtout quand tu veux parler…. »

« Je t'emmerde James ! Et puis ça été mon choix, en aucun cas elle ne m'y a obligé, je décide encore de ce que je fais ! »

James jugea préférable de ne pas insister, mais il comptait bien revenir à la charge une autre fois, Andrew n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Ce dernier était perdu dans ses pensées. James n'avait pas tort, il n'y avait guère que sa mère qui lorsqu'elle rentrait dans une colère noire arrivait à lui faire baisser le regard et se plier aux règles, et sa sœur, mais elle avait hérité du caractère de leur mère, donc bon. Depuis quand, par contre, il respectait les directives venant d'autre personne (non de n'importe qui en général, pour quoi ?) Et d'autant plus qu'en cette personne se nommait Lyra Malefoy. Il se promit de faire comprendre très rapidement à la blonde que ça ne marchait pas comme ça avec lui. Il reporta son regard sur elle. Elle rêvassait, fixant du regard les vitres de la serre. Elle était perdue dans la contemplation du ciel. Ainsi, elle avait une allure enfantine, celle que les petits ont quand ils essayent de voir des formes dans les nuages. Elle fut ramenée sur terre par l'horloge qui sonnait la fin des cours. Elle rangea ses affaires sans se presser, laissant les autres se ruer vers les autres. Encore quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas. Pourquoi tant d'empressement ? Cela n'allait sûrement pas aider la journée à passer plus vite.

Il lui fallut plusieurs seconde pour se rappeler de son prochain cours. Sortilèges avec les Poufsouffles. Génial, les niais de service. Elle poussa un soupir fatigué avant de retourner dans le château, déjà épuisée par une journée que ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Bien voilà la suite, je remercie encore Servane, sans qui, se ne serait pas de ce niveau! lol! Bisous à tous!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Axoo: Bien sur que je vais embrouiller tout ça, j'adore ça! lol! entre James et allie, non je ne pense pas, et puis James n'est pas le fils de Ginny, je précise vite fait dans le prologue que Harry à rencontrer une certaine Julia, et je sous entends que c'est la mère de James. Bisous miss!

ILivinParis: Pour le personnage oui je pense le développer, sûrement pas autant que Andrew ou Lyra mais quand même un peu, elle aura un certain rôle à jouer! Promis! lol! Et oui, de gros bisous à Servane, elle écrit super bien, et est de très bon conseil! J'attends toujours avec impatience la suite de tes fics! Bisous

Ella 39: et bien merci, et pour le nombres de chapitres non je ne sais pas du tout encore combien je vais faire en faire, je pense que se sera assez long! biz'

Servane: c'est génial d'avoir des reviews de sa bêta lectrice! lol! Ne t'arrête pas! lol! bien, même si je sais ce que tu pense de ce chapitre ne te gêne pas! Bisous

Virg05: et bien merci, et biz'

Lunatanis: et bien qu'appelles-tu anguille sous roche? merci et biz'

Dinou: et bien la voilà, en espérant qu'elle t'as plus! biz'

Jo: merci! j'espère que la suite ne sais pas fait trop attendre? biz'

Elilyz: et bien merci! Pour ta question, je ne sais pas en fait, je pense par contre je ne ais pas du tout comment les trouver sur le site…. Moi j'en ai pas vu, mais je ne suis pas allée chercher partout non plus, désolée je ne peux pas te renseigner….. Biz'

Ana: et bien pour les informations sur Lyra, oui ça viendra petit à petit, ne t'en fait pas!lol! merci et biz'


	4. chapitre 3

**Douce haine, ou amour violent ?**

Chapitre 3 : 

« Bordel, fait chier ! PEEVES ! »

Andrew marmonna encore une flopé de jurons dans sa barbe, alors que l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard n'avait put s'empêcher de s'en prendre aux élèves, une nouvelle fois. Les premières années regardaient le grand préfet roux, complètement consternés. En effet sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, ces quatre jeunes étudiants venaient de recevoir environ deux litres d'encre bleue sur la tête.

« Il faut vraiment que vous fassiez attention à Peeves ! Pour l'instant je vous conseille une bonne douche ! »

Sans demander leurs restes, les enfants disparurent vers la salle commune. Andrew ne put retenir un sourire. Même si Peeves pouvait parfois être exaspérant, il lui arrivait de faire de bonnes blagues. Reprenant sa marche en direction du parc, il croisa sa sœur qui semblait d'une humeur plutôt massacrante.

« Hey, Allie ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Je répare vos idioties à toi et James ! »

« Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qu'on a encore fait ? »

« Oh rien, si ce n'est maman, m'a encore écrit en me demandant pourquoi j'avais des magazines pornos dans ma chambre ! »

« Non ? Elle les a trouvés ! »

Aliénore ne put retenir un soupir. Impossibles. Tout bonnement impossibles.

« Ecoute-moi bien Andrew Arthur Weasley. La prochaine fois que toi et ton stupide meilleur ami, vous planquez des cochonneries dans ma chambre, je te jure que je te laisse te débrouiller avec maman et grand-mère ! »

« Quoi, grand-mère est au courant ? »

Le sourire avait disparut du visage du roux. Sa mère, ce n'était déjà pas une mince affaire, mais si elle s'associait à la grand-mère, il risquait de ne pas en sortir vivant…..

« D'après ce que j'ai compris oui. Je pense que maman a dut lui en parler, pour savoir comment réagir. Après tout, papa a cinq frères. Elle a dut en voir grand-mère, des magazines pornos ! »

« Mais, euh…. Tu disais que tu réparais nos idioties, non ? »

« J'ai essayé de calmer maman, qui voulait envoyer une beuglante. Je lui ai dit que c'était de votre âge, et puis qu'il valait mieux ça que de vraies filles, planquées dans les armoires. Elle a eu l'air d'accord… »

« Et papa ? Tu sais ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Tu le connais, non ? Il était fier de son fils et de son neveu ! »

Andrew soupira de soulagement. Tant que son père était encore de son côté, ça allait. Et puis Allie était la meilleure avocate qu'il connaisse.

« Merci soeurette, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ! »

« Ouais, je devrais te faire payer ! Bref, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais James ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça ! Tu ne sais pas où il est ? »

« Normalement je devais le retrouver sur le terrain de quiditch. »

« Alors je viens avec toi ! »

Andrew acquiesça et ébouriffant les cheveux de sa petite sœur, ils se mirent en route.

* * *

Lyra se décida finalement à s'extirper de son lit. Pas qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, mais cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle était réveillée, l'heure du petit-déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps. Elle irait travailler un peu à la bibliothèque, à moins qu'elle n'aille se promener. Enfilant des vêtements moldus, elle opta pour le parc.

L'air était frais en ce mois d'octobre. Les couleurs de la nature ne pouvaient paraître plus belles pour la blonde. Elle avait toujours préféré l'automne aux autres saisons, sans vraiment se l'expliquer. Les tons ocres, la brise légère… Même les nuits semblaient plus étoilées.

Un groupe d'élèves croisa son chemin, murmurant en la voyant. Lyra savait que ses chuchotements étaient des insultes ou paroles déplacées sur sa personne. Elle avait l'habitude, elle avait appris avec le temps à ne plus s'en soucier. Ces balles, qu'immanquablement ils lui lançaient, ne faisaient plus que la traverser sans la blesser. Et puis après tout, elle connaissait plus que quiconque la solitude. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa mère, morte alors qu'elle était à peine âgée d'un an. Son père, Drago Malefoy, un homme froid, distant, et plus que tout absent, était maintenant mort depuis longtemps. Elle avait grandi seule, habitant dans un tout petit appartement sur le chemin de Traverse, vivant des restes de la fortune de sa famille. Restes, car son père avait liquidé une bonne partie de son argent dans la guerre, soudoyant certaines personnes, achetant leur silence, finançant Lord Voldemort et ses mangemorts, mais aussi vivant une existence de débauche. La mère de la jeune fille n'était qu'une parmi d'autres, parmi tant de femmes.

Elle n'aimait pas demander une aide qui de toute façon lui serrait refusée. Elle ne voulait rendre de comptes à personne. Cependant, vivant isolée depuis longtemps, elle avait grandi bien plus vite que d'autres. Son insouciance, elle l'avait perdue, ainsi que sa naïveté face à la brutalité de la vie. Malgré tout, elle continuait d'espérer au fond d'elle, croire qu'un jour son nom ne lui porterait plus préjudice, qu'avec le temps les choses pourraient changer.

Lyra était maintenant assise en face du lac, perdue dans ses pensées et sa contemplation, quand elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. Elle se retourna pour voir Aliénore, avancer vers elle. Génial, pensa la Serpentard.

« Lyra, je peux te parler ? »

« Ai-je vraiment le choix ? »

La jeune Weasley ne prit pas considération de cette remarque et s'assit elle aussi face au lac.

« Je sais que tu ne portes ni moi, ni mon frère dans ton cœur mais…. »

« Il ne faut pas vous sentir exceptionnels, je ne porte personne dans mon cœur. »

« …Mais d'après ma mère, on devrait tous faire des efforts. »

« Et tu écoutes toujours ce que te dit ta mère ? »

Aliénore haussa un sourcil, comprenant bien que se cachait là dessous une antipathie, mais ne la saisissant pas totalement.

« Ecoute Lyra, je sais que mon frère peut parfois être un sombre crétin, mais nous ne sommes pas nos parents, alors pourquoi se détester de la sorte ? »

« Peut être parce que ta famille est responsable de le mort de la mienne, et que ton frère se prends pour votre père ! »

« Andrew est simplement fier et…. »

« Non, ton frère est narcissique, ça fait une grande différence ! »

Allie ne put que soupirer, elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement la fille de Drago Malefoy, mais comme sa mère le lui répétait souvent, elle n'était pas son père. Cependant cela ne changeait rien au fait que la blonde était aussi butée que Andrew. Elle qui espérait apaiser les choses, elle était en train de se demander si elle ne les envenimait pas plus.

« Allie, tu ne devrais te méfier de cette fille ! »

Cette fois ci, c'était le fils Potter qui arrivait. Lyra soupira à son tour en se relevant. Aliénore passait encore, mais le brun sûrement pas.

« Ne te fatigue pas Aliénore, cela ne sert à rien ! »

Lyra quitta les deux adolescents sur ces derniers mots. Allie se retourna vers James.

« J'espère que tu es fier de toi ? »

« Quoi, je viens te sortir des griffes de cette folle et tu n'es pas contente ! »

« Figure-toi que la folle, comme tu l'appelles, ne m'avait en rien emprisonnée dans ses griffes ! C'est moi qui étais venue lui parler ! »

« Alors dans ce cas, c'est toi qui es folle. Bordel Allie ! Cette fille, elle est pas nette. Elle est comme son père ! Quand ton frère saura ça, il ne va pas aimer ! »

« Oh, je t'en pris James, elle m'a pas tué à ce que je sache ! »

« Mais elle aurait pu ! »

« Tu ferais mieux de te demander pourquoi elle agit comme ça ! »

Allie partit sans lui laisser la possibilité de répliquer quoi que soit.

* * *

Lyra travaillait dans la bibliothèque depuis environ une heure, quand elle vit arriver le fils Weasley.

« TOI ! »

La jeune fille releva la tête, sachant tout à fait à qui il pouvait bien s'adresser sur ce ton.

« Tu lui voulais quoi à ma sœur ! »

« Rien ! »

Lyra, contrairement à Andrew, semblait tout à fait sereine. Quoi de mieux pour agacer encore plus une personne déjà irritée ? N'échappant pas à la règle, le jeune homme était tellement rouge (trait qu'il tenait de son père) que Lyra se demanda un moment s'il n'allait pas imploser.

« Te fous pas de moi, je suis pas d'humeur ! »

« Cela ne me viendrait même pas à l'esprit. »

Lyra avait baissé la tête, se replongeant dans ses devoirs sans prêter plus d'attention au roux, que cette attitude énervait encore plus, si cela était possible. Elle dut cependant consentir à le regarder quand ce dernier referma violement le livre qu'elle lisait.

« Ecoute-moi bien ! Si tu touches à un seul cheveu de ma sœur, je te le ferais amèrement regretter ! »

Le ton de sa voix devait être sans réponse. Violent, menaçant, tout en gardant une certaine froideur, comme s'il était détaché de ce qui pourrait lui faire. Lyra eut vaguement l'impression d'entendre l'intonation qu'un mangemort pourrait employer. Cependant, un détail échappait au roux, elle était Lyra Malefoy….

« Ta sœur aurait-elle oublié de te préciser que c'est elle qui est venue me parler ? »

« Ma sœur n'est pas stupide ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça….. »

« Commence pas ce petit jeu Malefoy ! »

Lyra quitta sa chaise, commençant à ranger ses affaires, ne se souciant plus de son adversaire. Après tout, il était bien trop borné pour comprendre ne serait-ce qu'une réponse, trop concentré sur la haine qui l'habitait en ce moment.

« Pas si vite, j'ai pas finis ! »

« Et en quoi ça me concerne ? »

« Mais tu m'emmerdes à la fin ! »

La blonde tiqua légèrement face à la vulgarité dont il faisait preuve, et elle admit qu'elle pouvait bien l'écouter cette fois ci. Elle posa ses affaires, croisa ses bras, et le fixa. Cette posture déstabilisa un peu Andrew, peu habitué à être écouté de Malefoy, mais il reprit bien vite contenance.

« Je t'interdis de parler à ma sœur ! »

Une nouvelle fois, le ton employé se voulait effrayant. Mais il ne tira comme réponse qu'une phrase dite froidement.

« Bien, ça y est tu as dit tout ce que tu voulais ? Je peux y aller ! »

Pourquoi rien n'allait comme il voulait ? Pourquoi s'était-il attendu à ce qu'elle lui dise quelque chose comme : « bien sur, promis » ? Elle n'était pas comme ça, loin de là, et entre énervement et respect, il ne trouva rien à répondre de valable et intelligible.

Reprenant ses affaires, bien décider à partir cette fois, elle lui tourna le dos. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans ce genre de situation ? En y pensant, son départ ressemblait plus à une fuite qu'autre chose.

Et voilà qu'elle s'éclipsait encore en ayant eu le dernier mot ! Andrew la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne quitte la bibliothèque, emprisonnant le bras de la jeune fille. Il manqua de la lâcher, surpris par sa propre réaction, mais ne le fit pas. Bizarrement, il aurait du la laisser s'en aller, comme il faisait tout le temps, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Pas cette fois.

« Attends ! »

Lyra se retourna vers lui, et poussa un long soupir d'agacement. Qu'il lui parle d'accord, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. De quel droit osait-il la toucher ? Elle se contenta d'un faux sourire, ce qui n'encourageait en rien le roux.

« Tu as dit que c'était ma sœur qui était venue te parler ? »

« Tu prends en considération ce que je dis maintenant ? »

La pression de la main du roux sur son bras se fit plus forte. Visiblement il retenait une répartie bien cinglante, mais ne bridait absolument pas sa force, Lyra maintint une expression normale, malgré le début de douleur.

« Oui ta sœur est venue me parler, prétextant qu'on n'était pas nos parents ! »

La pression sur son bras diminua, pour finir par ne plus exister quand il la lâcha. Il croisa son regard quelques instant. Un regard profond, qui semblait sonder son âme. Andrew restait quelques minutes hypnotisé par ces yeux gris. La couleur semblait changeante, souvent il les observait, comparait les différentes teintes. Parfois le coloris était celui sombre des nuages lourds et bas, quelquefois plus doux comme délavé. Mais il se détourna finalement. Lyra se contenta de secouer la tête et partit.

Andrew se gifla mentalement, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait un regard aussi pénétrant. Il avait toujours été attiré par ses yeux, par leur couleur, par les expressions qui se reflétaient dedans. Le plus généralement le mépris ou la haine…. C'était bien beau de divaguer sur ses yeux, mais pour l'instant une conversation avec Allie s'imposait !

* * *

Hop, hop, hop ! Je remercie encore ma très chère Bêta lectrice pour son aide ! Merchiiiiiiiiii Servane ! Et bien voilà la suite, alors comme certain me l'ont demandé je développe un peu plus le personnage de Allie, cependant je ne pense pas écrire une histoire d'amour entre elle et James, comme d'autres encore me l'ont demandé. Je m'explique : Allie et James, n'ont aucun lien de parenté, je vous l'accorde, mais étant les enfant de Ron et Hermione, et Harry, dans mon esprit ils ont grandis ensembles, ils sont comme frère et sœurs, j'aurais presque l'impression d'écrire un inceste ! Bon,ok, l'image est un peu forte, mais c'est un peu ça…. Donc désolé, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il n'y a pas d'amour entre eux ainsi qu'une grande complicité, je tâcherais, pour compenser, de mettre en avant ce côté, voilà ! Bisous et merci à tous, j'attends toujours vos commentaires !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Servane : tu fais l'effort de mettre une reviews, je suis touchée, mais tu n'es pas obliger si tu trouves ça gênant , je sais ce que tu pense des chapitres en général…. Lol ! Gros bisous !

ILivinParis : il faudra encore un peu de temps pour qu'ils « s'acceptent » ou se « dégonfle », mais ça arrivera, promis ! merci encore pour la pub, je suis touchée….. bisous !

Axoo : alors j'espère que ton souhait quand a voir un peu plus Allie est réalisé ? ET merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour tout ! gros bisous spèce de vielle ! lol !

Dinou : merci beaucoup et j'espère que cette suite t'as plus ? bises !

Aminteitha : alors voilà, on apprends un peu plus sur Lyra, je souhaite que cela t'ai plu, et puis petit à petit on apprendras plus sur chaque persos ! voilà, bises !

Virg05 : et bien merci ! la suite t'as plu ? bises !

SanDawn08 : ah Lyra et Andrew, c'est une longue histoire…… lol ! merci et bises !

Emmel : et bien merci, j'espère que l'évolution te plaira ! bises !


	5. chapitre 4

**Douce haine, ou amour violent ?**

Chapitre 4 : 

Lyra vagabondait discrètement et silencieusement dans les couloirs. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis un bon moment, mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Les couloirs de Poudlard avaient cette capacité de la calmer. Silencieux, vides, sombres. Elle retrouvait cette même sensation de solitude que dans le manoir de sa famille. Elle avait l'impression de remonter le temps, quand enfant, elle parcourait les entrailles de la demeure familiale. Aujourd'hui, le très fameux castel Malefoy n'appartenait plus qu'au passé. Elle avait du le revendre, à un prix misérable, pour survivre. Cette séparation avait beaucoup coûté à la jeune fille. Plus que son père, ou peut être plus que si elle perdait son propre nom, Malefoy.

C'est entre les quatre murs de notre habitat que se trouve notre histoire, nos souvenirs, notre vie. Même teinté d'isolement et de magie noire, cela restait et resterait son passé, ni joyeux, ni triste. Simplement ce qu'il avait fait d'elle.

Maintenant dans le parc, elle s'avança jusqu'au lac. L'eau reflétait le ciel, quelque fois perturber par le calamar géant. Elle restait face au lac, les yeux fermés. Un sentiment de liberté s'insinuait en elle. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda ce que pourrait être la mort. Plus de souvenirs, plus de passé, plus d'avenir : simplement le calme et la sérénité. Mais elle chassa cette idée. A quoi bon se tuer, elle avait dans l'esprit qu'on le faisait toujours trop tard. Et puis elle voulait prouver aux autres qu'elle était capable de vivre. Se tuer, se serait leur montrer qu'ils avaient raison, qu'elle ne valait rien. Alors elle s'ombrerait dans l'oubli. Autrement dit, il en était hors de question !

« HEY ! »

Lyra chancela sous la surprise du cri inquiet, elle se retourna ensuite, essayant de voir qui pouvait bien interrompre sa méditation solitaire. Quelqu'un approchait rapidement.

« Non mais ça va pas ! »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment, et n'arrivant toujours pas à reconnaître l'inopportun. Ce fut quand ce dernier lui saisit le poignet et l'éloigna du bord de l'eau qu'elle put mettre un visage et un nom sur cette voix.

« T'as peut-être envie de crever, mais évite de la faire quand je suis dans le coin, tu seras gentille ! »

Il se tenait devant elle, agrippant toujours son bras Il y avait bizarrement un peu d'angoisse qui perçait dans sa voix.

« Lâche-moi Weasley ! »

Lyra dégagea son bras, et reprit, légèrement hargneuse.

« Ma mort te ferait trop plaisir, et ce n'est absolument pas dans mon intention ! »

« T'aller pas sauter ? »

« Bien sur que non ! Et puis pourquoi tu t'en soucies ? »

Lyra avait retrouvé le détachement habituel qu'elle arborait face au Gryffondor.

« On m'aurait accusé de non-assistance à personne en danger ! »

« Je suis touchée ! »

L'ironie de sa voix fut encore appuyée par son départ. Andrew la regarda partir sans rien faire, perdu dans ses pensées.

Malgré une certaine haine pour la jeune Serpentard, il n'en était pas jusqu'à souhaiter sa mort. Sans compter que Poudlard serait moins drôle et distrayant sans elle. Elle avait beau lui avoir dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de sauter, il était persuadé d'avoir vu le contraire durant un court instant, sur son visage et son attitude.

Revenant d'un « rendez-vous galant », il l'avait vu se diriger vers le lac. L'observant de loin, il lui avait trouvé une allure presque féerique. Une aura semblait planer autour d'elle, pleine de grandeur et d'une certaine sagesse.

Il en était là de ses réflexions, quand il passa la grande porte, se trouvant nez à nez avec Lyra et le professeur Longdubas.

« Monsieur Weasley, vous me décevez ! »

Lorsque Andrew retrouva son dortoir c'était avec trois heures de colle pour le lendemain en compagnie de Malefoy, et cinquante points en moins.

* * *

« Franchement je te plains ! »

James, assis à côté de Andrew dans la grande salle, venait de recevoir le résumé de la fin de soirée de son meilleur ami.

« Tu n'avais cas pas de balader là-bas, Drew ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi ! »

La voix d'Allie leur venue de derrière un gros livre.

« Quand je voudrais votre avis, je vous le dirais ! »

Le roux était d'humeur plutôt cassante Il n'avait pas assez dormi, et la prévision de sa retenue n'arrangeait rien. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré. Il aurait mieux fait de la laisser sauter et de rentrer directement, ça lui aurait évité tous ces ennuis. Soudain il releva la tête. Il avait oublié de mentionner ce détail à James !

« Elle allait sauter j'en suis sûr ! »

James haussa un sourcil.

« Gné ? »

Andrew secoua la tête, et reprit.

« Malefoy! Je suis sûr qu'elle allait sauter hier soir, dans le lac ! J'en suis certain ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu l'en as empêché ? »

Un coup de livre sur la tête de son meilleur ami plus tard, Andrew s'expliqua, scrutant sa petite sœur de peur de recevoir lui aussi le même châtiment.

« Ouais, enfin, j'ai beau la détester faut pas abuser non plus ! »

« Mouais… »

James se massait l'arrière du crâne, en lançant des regards mauvais dans la direction de Allie, qui n'en souciait pas le moins du monde, à nouveau plongée dans son livre.

« Bref, et pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

James scrutait le visage de son ami, comme s'il essayait d'y voir une vérité cachée qui allait se dévoiler d'un moment à l'autre.

« Bah, je ne sais pas… Ça craint quand même. T'imagines si elle s'était tué ? On l'aurait retrouvé plus tard, dans un état pitoyable, le corps gonflé d'eau, et toute bleue…. »

« Là t'es gore…. »

James éloigna son porridge, sa faim avait disparu. La jeune Gryffondor poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Si vous aviez lu l'Histoire de Poudlard comme maman n'arrête pas de vous le demandez, vous seriez que le calamar l'aurait rejeté sur la rive ! A quoi croyez-vous qu'il sert ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard mauvais de la rousse, qui préféra quitter la table du petit déjeuner face à l'attitude puérile de son frère et de son meilleur ami.

« Bon c'est pas tout mais on a court ! »

Andrew suivit James en direction du cours de potion.

* * *

Lyra entra dans la serre numéro quatre. Il était huit heure, et sa retenue commençait maintenant. Elle était la première et fut accueillit par leur professeur de botanique.

« Bien Miss Malefoy, vous et monsieur Weasley allez, quand il se décidera à arriver, tailler tous les arbustes de la troisième serre. Après, nous verrons…. »

La blonde se contenta d'acquiescer et se rendit dans le troisième serre. Elle était là depuis environ 10 minutes quand Andrew fit son entré, tout sourire, comme si arriver en retard à une colle pouvait engendrer de la fierté. Un très léger secouement de tête fut la seule réaction de la jeune fille. Devant tant d'entrain, le roux se renfrogna, et s'attaqua à sa tache.

Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes :

« Malefoy ? »

La voix du Gryffondor était presque incertaine, comme s'il avait longtemps hésité à parler. Lyra se tourna vers lui, attendant qu'il continu.

« Pourquoi tu voulais sauter hier ? »

Le roux avait retrouvé son assurance, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne voulais pas sauter ! »

Lyra considéra la discussion clause, et retourna à ses plantes. Mais Andrew n'avait pas l'air de cet avis.

« J'en suis certain ! Je l'ai vu sur tout visage, tu allais sauter ! »

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Weasley ! »

Sans retourner, la Serpentard espérait mettre fin à cette discussion qui l'embarrassait. Pourquoi devrait-elle discuter de ça avec lui ? Oui, pendant un instant, elle avait pensé à sauter, mais jamais elle ne le ferait ! Et puis comment avait-il pu s'en rendre compte ?

De son côté, Andrew voulait sa réponse. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, mais ça l'intriguait. Comment on pouvait en arriver là ? S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était celle là. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien pousser quelqu'un à vouloir mettre fin à ces jours ? L'aurait-elle fait s'il ne l'avait pas arrêté ? Des tonnes de questions fusaient dans sa tête.

Lyra rangea ses outils. Elle avait fait sa part du travail, et plus vite elle partirait, mieux se serait pour elle. La question du Gryffondor, l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Mais de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas comprendre, lui qui avait tout, lui qui ne souciait de rien, lui à qui l'on amenait tout sur un plateau. Il était bien trop différent d'elle. Mais d'un certain côté, elle ne pouvait éviter cette envie qu'elle avait du lui dire, de lui expliquer. Pourquoi ? La différence qu'il existait entre eux lui permettrait peut être de mieux comprendre qu'elle, déchiffrer cet intérêt, ce sentiment d'attraction, son admiration, ses questions sur le calme dû à la mort. Lyra balaya ses questions. A quoi bon, et surtout pourquoi expliquer ça, et particulièrement à lui !

« Miss Malefoy, je vous demanderais d'aider votre camarade à finir, comme ça vous sortirez plus tôt. »

Lyra fit claquer sa langue, signe chez elle d'énervement, mais retourna sur ses pas, regagnant la serre.

« Je te manquais ? »

Depuis quand il « jouait » de la sorte avec elle, Lyra ne comprenait plus son attitude, et préférait de loin celle d'avant.

« Ne rêve pas Weasley ! »

Et sans plus attendre, elle se remit au travail.

* * *

« Alors cette colle ? »

Andrew venait de rentrer dans sa salle commune. Il n'y avait que très peu de monde, dont James et Allie, assis près du feu.

« Je lui ai demandé. »

« Demandez quoi et à qui ? Un jour je t'apprendrais à t'exprimer comme il faut, grand frère ! »

James sourit à la boutade de la petite sœur, mais Andrew n'en prit note.

« J'ai demandé à Malefoy pourquoi elle avait voulu sauter. »

« Raconte ! »

James, c'était avancé dans son fauteuil, près à entendre les dernières nouvelles, les yeux avides de savoir.

« Elle m'a envoyé bouler, tu penses bien ! »

James recula dans son siège, maintenant avachi, comme si son plaisir venait d'être gâché d'un seul coup.

« Tu attendais à quoi ? »

La voix d'Allie n'avait rien de compatissant, et elle regardait son frère quasiment méchamment.

« Bah…. Je sais pas… »

Andrew ne s'était vraisemblablement pas attendu à une réponse de ce genre, mais avec sa sœur on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

« Franchement, Drew, si, comme tu le dis, elle avait vraiment voulu sauter, c'est qu'elle avait des raisons qui lui semblaient bonnes. Comme par exemple un mal-être profond, dont personne n'est au courant, qu'elle prend aussi sans doute grand soin de cacher. Alors tu crois vraiment qu'elle allait te répondre, qui plus est à toi ? »

« Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ! »

Le roux répondit sur la défensive, il ne voyait pas comment il avait pu mal agir en s'inquiétant de fait qu'elle avait voulu attenter à ces jours.

« Tu ne comprends rien, et le pire c'est que tu ne cherches pas à comprendre ! »

Et voilà, les chicaneries frères-sœurs allaient reprendre, James s'enfonça encore un peu dans son fauteuil.

« Mais justement, si ! J'aimerais bien comprendre ce qui peut pousser une personne à en arriver là ! »

« Drew, c'est de Lyra dont on parle, là ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Mais enfin, c'est la fille de Drago Malefoy, qui subi constamment le mépris des autres pour ce que sa famille, et pas elle, a pu faire ! »

Le roux secoua la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour démentir les dires de sa petite sœur.

« Et je te signale que toi et James, vous êtes les premiers à agir ainsi ! »

Andrew allait répondre que ce n'était pas vrai mais sa sœur était déjà partie.

« Fait chier ! »

Drew regardait maintenant James, le mécontentement toujours présent dans ses yeux.

« Hé ! Ho ! Moi j'ai rien dit, alors on se calme ! »

Le roux poussa un soupir, et décida à en parler avec sa tante, Ginny pourrait peut être l'aider, et en tant qu'infirmière de Poudlard, elle seule pourrait faire quelque chose, si besoin est.

* * *

Et bien voilà un autre chapitre, alors je remercie encore une fois Servane pour son aide, ainsi que toute les personnes qui m'envoie des reviews, ça fait trop plaisir ! Continuez !Merci et bisous à tous ! 

**Réponse aux reviews :**

ILivinParis : ah ! le coup des magazines pornos, j'ai adoré l'écrire pour me part, et puis d'une certaine façon je me pensais que c'était inévitable, enfin je sais pas comment dire, mais il fallait que je l'écrive quoi ! Merci et bisous !

Axoo : excellent travail, c'est sûrement trop mais merci ! Et oui en effet tu mériterais d'être taper, je ne l'ai toujours pas vu ton fameux chapitre ! la sale mioche boude !lol ! allez gros bisous ma spèce de vielle !

Dinou : le nombre de chapitres, dépendra en grande partie de mon humeur je pense !lol ! ça ne t'avance pas beaucoup, mais bon… merci et bises !

Ella39 : ahh, les magazines, oui moi aussi je trouvais ça inévitable pour le fils de Ron ! lol !merci et bises !

Aminteitha : et bien merci, et j'espère que la suite ne s'est pas trop fait attendre ! bises !

Servane : ah indigestion et chocolats, oui ça me parle, tu le sais, n'est ce pas !lol ! Et on va dire que ça ses dit, hein ! en tout cas je comprends et te réponds de rien ! gros bisous miss !

SanDawn08 : et bien merci, et j'espère que tu as trouvé ce chapitre aussi super que les autres ! Bises

Ana : tu peux sure qu'ils formeront un couple explosif, comme tu le dis ! merci et bisous !


	6. chapitre 5

**Douce haine, ou amour violent ?**

Chapitre 5 : 

Andrew passa la porte de l'infirmerie. Il avait une heure devant lui, et comptait bien la passer à discuter avec sa tante, comme il l'avait prévu la veille. Ginny leva les yeux en le voyant, mais se replongea aussitôt dans sa lecture, prenant tout de même la parole :

« Drew, je ne permettrais pas de sécher aujourd'hui ! Va en cours ! »

« J'ai un trou, et c'est pas pour ça que je suis là ! »

Ginny consentit à poser son livre et fixa son neveu.

« Je voulais te parler de Malefoy… »

« Ah…. ? »

La rousse esquissa un sourire, prête à entendre une fois de plus Andrew s'énerver sur la blonde. Cependant, il se contenta de s'asseoir sur un des lits et de garder le silence. Ginny, inquiétée par son comportement s'approcha de lui, s'asseyant elle aussi.

« Drew, ça ne vas pas ? »

« Elle a voulu se foutre en l'air…. »

« Hein…. ? »

Ginny n'était pas sure d'avoir compris ce que Andrew voulait dire, se foutre en l'air, comme se suicider, ou …

« Malefoy, l'autre soir, dans le lac, je l'ai retenue. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas du tout eu l'intention de sauter, mais je la crois pas…. »

L'infirmière prit quelques seconde pour assimiler ce que lui avait dit son neveu. Elle ne s'était donc pas tromper, cependant, il pouvait faire fausse route.

« Comment peux-tu en être sur ? »

« Je sais pas, je l'ai vu… sur son visage… C'était… Enfin bref je suis sure que pendant un moment elle a voulu sauter ! »

« Et ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? »

« Bordel Gin ! Je rigole pas ! »

« Ok, ok, je vérifiais juste… donc tu dis qu'elle voulait se suicider ? »

« Ouais… »

Ginny se releva et marcha dans la salle. Si tel était le cas, elle devait parler à la jeune fille, et peut être même en référer à la directrice. Etre mal dans sa peau était une chose, mais en arriver à vouloir mettre fin à ces jours s'en était une autre. Pendant un instant, Ginny s'en voulut. Elle qui était supposée prendre aussi garde à ce genre de choses, n'avait rien vu. Le moment n'était pas à l'autocritique, mais à aider Lyra Malefoy.

« Gin ? »

« Hum… »

La rousse ne se détourna pas pour lui faire face en premier lieu, encore perdue dans ses pensées.

« Comment on peut en arriver là ? »

La voix d'Andrew, sembla se fissurer à ces paroles. Ginny lui fit alors face et reprit d'une voix calme et assez douce :

« Il arrive parfois que certaines personnes se sentent fatiguées par leur vie, et ils préfèrent en finir, comme une solution de faciliter… »

« Mais quand même, sa vie n'est pas si affreuse ! »

« La connais-tu assez pour pouvoir l'affirmer ? »

Le roux ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à répondre de toute façon. Après tout, il ne savait rien d'elle, de sa vie en dehors de Poudlard, de ce qu'elle faisait de ces journées. Puis, il se souvint qu'elle était orpheline, elle devait donc vivre seule. Depuis combien de temps ? Et surtout comment ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à tout ça auparavant.

« Je vais la convoquer ici pour en parler avec elle. »

Andrew se releva, adressa un sourire à sa tante et quitta l'infirmerie. Ginny secoua la tête. Les choses n'allaient pas être faciles, loin de là, mais elle devait la faire. Il s'agissait avant tout d'une élève, pas n'importe laquelle certes, mais une élève qui avait des pensées morbides.

* * *

Lyra se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Elle y avait été convoquée, elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi et cette idée ne l'enchantait guère. Elle avait pas mal de travail à faire et puis passer du temps avec la tante de Weasley n'était pas non plus parmi ces occupations préférées.

Lorsqu'elle entra, l'infirmière était là, apparemment l'attendant.

« Bonsoir Lyra. »

La jeune fille se contenta d'un signe de tête, et patienta le temps qu'on l'informe du pourquoi elle avait eu cette « invitation ».

« Si je voulais te voir aujourd'hui, c'est pour parler de quelque chose avec toi. »

« Je vous écoute. »

Lyra accepta de s'asseoir sur le siège que lui désignait Ginny.

« Bien, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je suis sure que tu préfères la franchise. »

Ginny prit une grande inspiration. Jamais, depuis le temps qu'elle officiait ici, elle n'avait eu à avoir ce genre de discussion.

« Andrew est venu me voir et…. »

Lyra poussa un soupir. Elle aurait du s'y attendre, cet idiot adorait fourrer son nez dans ce qui ne le regardait absolument pas.

« Ecoutez, quelque soit ce qu'il l'ai pu vous dire, je peux vous assurez que c'est faux ! »

« Et d'après toi, de quoi est-il venu me parler ? »

Lyra resta d'abord sans voix, puis repris sur un ton détaché.

« Votre neveu est persuader que j'ai eu dans l'intention de me suicider, ce qui n'est assurément pas le cas. Je suppose donc qu'il est venu vous parler de ça. »

« En effet. »

Ginny était impressionnée par le self-contrôle qui émanait de la jeune fille assise en face d'elle.

« Tu sais Lyra, Andrew n'est pas un mauvais bougre, et il était vraiment inquiet. »

« Et bien, il s'est inquiété pour rien ! Si vous ne vouliez pas aborder d'autre sujet, puis-je me retirer ? »

« Oui, bien sur… »

Ginny observa attentivement la jeune fille quitter son infirmerie. Le doute persistait en elle. N'avait-elle réellement jamais eu l'intention de se tuer, comme elle se plaisait à le dire ? Pour l'instant, elle était sure d'une seule chose, c'était que Drew allait sûrement passer un seul quart d'heure s'il croisait le chemin de la blonde.

* * *

Lyra s'avança rapidement vers le terrain de quiditch, bien décidée à intercepter le jeune Gryffondor roux à la sortie de son entraînement. Elle le vit en effet quitter le terrain, son balai sur le dos, discutant joyeusement avec Potter et ses acolytes. Elle accéléra le pas. Lorsque Andrew la reconnu, il eut d'abord le réflexe de reculer, mais reprit bien vite contenance en rattrapant les autres qui l'avaient quelque peu devancé.

« Weasley ! J'aurais deux mots à te dire ! »

James retint difficilement un rire, et donnant une tape dans le dos de son ami, il partit à son tour suivit de toute l'équipe, abandonnant le roux à son sort. Triste sort à en juger par l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de la Serpentard.

Andrew ne se démonta pas pour autan, gardant la tête haute, et fixant la jeune fille, en face de lui.

« Tu voulais ? »

Sa voix était indifférente et dégagée.

« Que les choses soient bien claires, je t'interdis de te mêler de mes affaires à l'avenir ! »

Pour une fois, le timbre de la jeune la fille n'était pas dénué de sentiments. La colère transparaissait sans problème. Et peu habitué à ça, Andrew était quelque peu décontenancé.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

Cette réplique énerva encore un peu plus Lyra.

« J'ai vu ta chère tante tout à l'heure ! »

« Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à faire dans cette histoire… »

Andrew n'était plus aussi sûr de lui maintenant, mais actuellement il ne pouvait plus vraiment revenir sur ses paroles.

« Il se trouve qu'elle m'a gentiment informé de tes doutes quant à ma destinée ! »

Andrew pesta silencieusement contre sa tante. Pourquoi l'avait–elle nommé ? Cela compliquait beaucoup les choses….

« Et alors ? »

« De quel droit t'es tu permis ! Tu ne sais rien de moi, et tu veux débarquer comme ça, jouer les gentils chevaliers ? Pour qui tu te prends ! »

Le roux ne comprenait plus rien, ou plutôt il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était habitué à ce que la jeune fille reste froide et distante, pas à ce qu'elle se mette à lui hurler dessus avec tant de véhémence.

« Je ne pensais pas mal faire…. »

La voix d'Andrew restait étonnamment calme pour une fois, et ce fut au tour de Lyra de plus très bien savoir ce qu'il en était. C'était lui qui était censé s'énervé et pas l'inverse. Elle se força mentalement à recouvrer son calme.

« Et bien c'est pourtant ce que tu as fait ! »

Elle retrouva son ton distant et froid, pour son plus grand bonheur, elle n'était pas accoutumée à laisser transparaître ses émotions.

« J'étais persuadé que tu allais sauter, et je me suis dit que je devais en parler à quelqu'un ! Tu ne veux pas m'en parler, ok, mais pourquoi pas à une autre personne ? »

Lyra ne saisissait plus grand-chose. Depuis quand il se souciait d'elle de la sorte ?

« Le problème est bien là Weasley, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de sauter ! Alors maintenant, tu me feras le plaisir de ne plus te mêler de mes affaires ! »

Andrew se contenta de lever les bras et de reculer en signe d'acceptation. Lyra se détourna et repartit.

« Ce tuer c'est facile, Malefoy ! »

Pourquoi et comment ces mots étaient sortit de sa gorge, Andrew ne se l'expliquait pas, en tout cas la jeune fille s'était retourné et revenait vers lui.

« Qui est-tu pour juger de ce qui est facile ou pas ? »

« Je… euh… »

« Tu ne sais rien, jamais tu n'as eu à faire de choix difficiles ou pas ! Tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais, connais-tu seulement la difficulté ? »

« Je… et bien… »

« Non, tu ne connais pas, alors avant de porter des jugements de la sorte tu feras mieux de te questionner sur ta propre expérience en ce domaine ! »

Andrew resta muet. Pourquoi faillait-il que ses paroles l'atteignent autan ? Pourquoi devait-il admettre que d'une certaine façon elle avait raison ? Lyra leva les yeux au ciel avec mépris, regardant ce jeune homme qu'elle détestait pour son arrogance, par sa pseudo supériorité, pour son narcissisme, et égoïsme.

« Et puis tu sais quoi, va te faire foutre Malefoy ! Je m'étais inquiété pour toi, mais enfin de compte tu n'en vaux même pas ma peine, j'aurais mieux fait de te laisser crever dans le lac ! »

Lyra le gifla si fort qu'il chancela. Portant sa main sur sa joue rougie, le regard empli d'incompréhension et regardant partir la jeune fille, Andrew comprit vaguement son erreur. Il ne tenta pas de la rattraper, de toute façon il se serait sûrement pris une autre gifle. Et peut être qu'il l'aurait mérité après tout.

Lyra marchait à vive allure regagnant son dortoir. Pourquoi avait-elle envie de pleurer à ce moment précis ? Pourquoi elle se souciait de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, il n'était rien pour elle, il n'était rien du tout…..

* * *

Et voilà un autre petit chapitre, que j'ai eu du mal à écrire, le retard vient de là… désolée…. Bisous à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Axoo : oui elle est pas très bien la pauvre Lyra, mais c'est pour ça que les beaux roux existent n'est ce pas ? Pour ton chapitre, si je boude… un peu…. Pas beaucoup…. De toute façon la mioche que je suis ne peut pas boudé contre sa tite vielle préféré, n'est ce pas ? Gros bisous !

Servane : penser que tu te répètes ? Non pas tant que ça, t'en fait pas !Et puis ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir une reviews ! Bisous !

ILivinParis : ah oui, le petit Drew se rends compte de certaines choses, tout comme Lyra découvrira elle aussi d'autre chose. Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'elle est loin d'être facile, mais quoi de mieux qu'un roux, hein ? lol… merci et bisous !

Dinou : oui il ressemble pas mal à son père, mais bon, de là à le comparer à un cachalot, le pauvre.. lol, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, t'en fait pas, le pire c'est que je suis presque d'accord…. Il va s'améliorer doucement ! Bises !

Ella39 : oui c'est pas vraiment tout rose dans le monde de la demoiselle, mais bon elle va découvrir petit à petit que tout n'est pas tout noir non plus ! Bises

SanDawn08 : et bien merci ! Pour tes pannes d'inspiration pour les reviews, je comte sur toi pour y remédier ! lol ! Bises

Lunatis : pour les persos, moi aussi je le suis attachée à eux, pour James, oui il ressemble pas mal à son grand père, c'est normal…lol ! bises

Liloo : et bien merci, et je vais essaye de t'envoyer un mail, si ça t'arranges ! Merci et bises

Virg05 : et bien merci et voilà la suite !bises !


	7. chapitre 6

**Douce haine, ou amour violent ?**

****

Chapitre 6 : 

Il est parfois plus simple d'ignorer ce que l'on ressent, de ne pas y prendre garde, d'oublier, de terrer tout ça au fond de notre cœur, par peur de se voir submergé, de ne plus pouvoir contrôler. Mais est-ce vraiment la bonne solution ? En tout cas, c'était celle qu'avait choisie Andrew !

Depuis deux mois, il ne souciait plus de Lyra Malefoy. Deux mois qu'il ne la regardait plus, qu'il ne l'insultait plus, qu'il faisait abstraction de tout ce qui pouvait la concerner. Alors pourquoi faillait-il qu'aujourd'hui il pense à elle. Car oui, depuis ce matin, elle était dans ses pensées, sans qu'il puisse l'en enlever. Et ça l'énervait au plus haut point ! Il était infect avec tout le monde, même avec James, qui essayait pourtant de se montrer compréhensif. Mais sa patience avait dépassé ces limites et il avait abandonné son ami à sa mauvaise humeur, pour préférer la compagnie d'Allie.

« Bordel ! Il a quoi ton frère ? »

« Sois poli, tu veux James ! »

« Ouais, bon… Mais ça me dit pas ce qu'il a ! »

Allie releva la tête et fixa le brun.

« Ça ne t'arrive jamais d'être de mauvaise humeur ? »

« Ouais, mais là, il a carrément pété un boulon ! »

« Et bien, laisse-le. Tu le connais, il va se calmer tout seul. »

« Si tu le dis… »

Allie replongea dans son livre, alors que James se relevait, près à aller à la rencontre de sa nouvelle conquête. Quant à Andrew, enfermé dans son dortoir, il se torturait l'esprit à essayer de comprendre.

Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de penser à elle, n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi il penserait à elle. Elle était hautaine, fière, méprisante, seule, triste et suicidaire, rien de bien grave, pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter, n'est ce pas ?

Andrew fit voler son coussin à travers tout le dortoir avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit en poussant un grognement. Le centième, il lui sembla, en à peine une heure. Il avait croisé Malefoy dans un couloir et voilà qu'il ne pouvait la sortir de son esprit.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Sa voix sonna plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à voir qui que se soit. Ce fut une belle et sulfureuse brune qui entra.

« Dina ? »

La jeune fille vint près de lui, s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Je me demandais où t'étais Drew, on devait aller à Près-au-Lard, tu te souviens ? »

Non, il ne souvenait pas du tout, mais ce n'était peut être pas bon à dire, si ?

« Désolé Dina, mais là je suis pas d'humeur… »

« Tu préfères peut être qu'on tue le temps tous les deux, dans la chambre ? »

La demoiselle, petite amie officielle du roux depuis un mois, lui suggérait plus ou moins qu'elle voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour. En temps normal, Andrew n'aurait pas refusé, mais aujourd'hui, il n'en avait pas envie…

« Je suis fatigué Dina… »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, avant de se pencher sur lui.

« Alors laisse moi t'aider à te détendre…. »

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, elle embrassait doucement la peau de son cou, alors que ses mains s'affairaient déjà à déboutonner son jean. Andrew se serait bien laissé submerger par tout ça, mais rien n'y faisait, l'envie lui manquait. Il repoussa doucement la jeune fille.

« Ecoute, pas maintenant Dina, tu veux ! »

« Quoi ? Andrew Weasley qui refuse du sexe ! »

Le ton de Dina était plein d'humour et montrait qu'elle ne croyait absolument pas les dires de son petit ami. Cela eut pour effet d'énerver un peu plus Andrew.

« Bah ouais ! Andrew Weasley qui refuse du sexe. Alors maintenant tu dégages, t'es gentille, je t'ai dit que j'étais fatigué.»

« Hey mais t'énerve pas Drew…. Je … Ok, je te laisse si c'est ça que tu veux. Je serais dans le parc si tu changes d'avis… »

Dina abandonna la chambre au plus grand bonheur du roux. Il n'était absolument pas d'humeur. Et puis l'idée de faire l'amour en pensant à Lyra ne l'enchantait guère, il faut bien dire ce qui est. Il resta donc dans sa chambre pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, à ruminer ses pensées.

* * *

Lyra entra dans la grande salle pour aller manger. Et pour la première fois depuis deux mois, elle sentit le regard transperçant de Weasley sur elle. Elle releva la tête pour croiser ses yeux. Il la fixai, en effet. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle en soit presque heureuse ?

Même si elle préférait renoncer à tout ça, ignorer ce sentiment qui prenait naissance en elle. De la joie ? Elle avait depuis longtemps abandonner l'idée de se soucier du regard des autres, alors pourquoi celui de Weasley lui faisait cet effet là. Car elle devait bien avouer que lui au moins la regardait. Même si c'était plus à travers de la haine, elle existait au moins pour lui. Et, quoi qu'elle puisse dire ou penser, cela lui plaisait. Elle ne demandait pas forcément à être aimer, elle y avait renoncé depuis longtemps, mais être considérée comme une personne entière et vivante, un être humain, serait toujours une chose qu'elle lui devrait. Bien qu'elle doute qu'il ne la voie comme un véritable être humain.

Trop fière pour montrer sa joie, elle se détourna et s'assit à la table, dos au roux. Elle n'osait et ne voulait pas se retourner. Elle se défendait de lui laisser voir qu'elle portait une quelconque importance à son regard.

Pendant ces deux mois, Lyra n'avait plus une seule fois pensé à la mort. Comme si le fait que quelqu'un s'en soit rendu compte et s'en soit inquiété ait suffit à la calmer et l'apaiser. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle avait compris que les autres n'étaient pas indubitablement des ennemis.

Son éducation, sa vie lui avaient appris à toujours se méfier des autres, de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, faire, comprendre ou suggérer. On lui avait toujours dit de ne pas se fier aux autres, de les mépriser, les nier. Elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, se satisfaisant d'appliquer ces idées, sans vraiment se demander pourquoi. Et pour une fois, elle avait voulu remettre en questions ces préceptes, supposer une autre vérité, découvrir qu'il existait d'autres relations possibles entre les hommes.

Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas le vérifier, elle ne savait pas comment faire. Comment se comporter autrement qu'avec dédain ? Et pourtant elle les méprisait tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il n'y avait que lui, Andrew Weasley, à qui elle accordait un peu de respect. Pas d'amitié, pas de tendresse ou d'amour, juste du respect. On peut toujours respecter ses ennemis, pour leur force, leur courage, leur intelligence. Mais était-ce vraiment pour ça qu'elle le respectait ? Ou plutôt parce que lui avait réussi à mettre leur guerre de côté, en s'inquiétant pour elle.

Dire que Lyra avait confiance en l'homme serait un parfait contre sens. Disons plutôt qu'elle était une connaisseuse de la nature humaine. Des ses innombrables défauts, de sa stupidité, son égoïsme, son égocentrisme et son hypocrisie, entre autre. Mais elle avait trouvé, en ce cas précis, une qualité dans la personne de Weasley. La maturité. Il avait agit avec une certaine sagesse en s'inquiétant de son sort en dépit de la haine qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Et cette maturité, elle ne l'aurait jamais auparavant soupçonner de la part de ce Gryffondor. Le contraire en fut d'autant plus appréciable pour elle.

Lyra mangea tranquillement, profitant de la solitude dont elle était toujours affublée. Cet isolement n'avait pas que de mauvais côtés. Cela lui permettait de réfléchir, de penser par elle-même, d'agir par ses propres moyens, de ne dépendre de personne. Cependant parfois elle ne voyait que les mauvais côtés de cet isolement, mais en ce jour elle préférait ne pas y penser. Elle avait retrouvé l'attention d'une personne qu'elle respectait, ça lui suffisait, pour écarter toutes les idées noires qu'elle pouvait avoir sur sa quarantaine.

* * *

« Malefoy ? »

La jeune fille releva la tête, délaissant sa lecture. Devant elle, Weasley, coincé entre deux rangées de livres de la bibliothèque. Qu'il la regarde certes, qu'il lui parle, c'était autre chose. Le roux se tenait là, il ne semblait ni joyeux ni triste, simplement présent.

« Tiens, t'as fait tomber ça ! »

Lyra reporta son attention sur l'objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Un livre, son livre de métamorphose. Où l'avait-elle oublié ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment, mais pour l'instant elle ne souciait guère.

« Merci… »

Elle récupéra son livre et le rangea dans son sac, prête à se remettre au travail, mais Andrew reprit la parole :

« Tu connais ce mot, toi ? »

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de méchanceté dans le ton de sa voix, mais la Serpentard ne pût s'empêcher d'y voir une attaque. Elle lui lança un regard assassin, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre.

« Euh…je… Je sais que c'est vieux, mais, je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit, dans le parc, l'autre fois… »

Lyra haussa un sourcil. Pas qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de leur conversation, mais même si elle se doutait bien que ses paroles l'avait fait réfléchir, de là à se qu'il en prenne considération, il y avait une marge. La jeune fille ne répondit cependant rien.

« Je crois que tu as raison, je me mêlais de ce qui ne me regardait pas. Et puis, je ne sais rien de la vision que tu as toi de la difficulté. Alors voilà quoi…. Bon, je te laisse travailler… »

Andrew esquissa un faible sourire et commença à partir quand elle le rappela.

« Weasley ! »

L'interpellé se retourna quelque peu étonné. Lyra se mordit la lèvre discrètement, elle ne savait pas exactement quoi lui dire maintenant.

« Je… Je conçois avoir été un peu dure avec toi dans mes mots, je ne sais rien non plus… »

« Bien alors disons que nous sommes quittes ! »

Andrew esquissa un sourire, auquel Lyra fut surprise de répondre sans trop se forcer et sans aucune ironie dessous.

* * *

Allie attendait impatiemment son frère. Elle l'avait vu discuter avec Lyra dans la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait pu entendre leur conversation mais l'avait vu sourire, et plus que tout elle avait vu Lyra répondre à ce sourire.

« Drew ! »

Le roux venait de passer la porte de la salle commune. Il semblait de bonne humeur, souriant aux jeunes filles. Il s'approcha de sa sœur et s'assit sur le canapé.

« Je t'ai vu discuter avec Lyra, je suis contente et fière de toi ! »

Andrew haussa un sourcil. Fière ? Il fixa sa sœur pendant plusieurs minutes avant de lui répondre d'un ton détaché.

« Bah, je lui ai juste rendu un livre qu'elle avait oublié… »

« Oui, mais il y a trois mois, tu ne l'aurais pas fait ! »

Andrew ne put rien répondre à sa sœur, elle partait déjà retrouver ses amies. Il fut dans l'obligation de méditer les paroles d'Allie. Elle n'avait pas totalement tord, il ne l'aurait pas fait précédemment. Il l'aurait laissé le livre en place et ne s'en serait plus soucié le moins du monde, oubliant même son existence. Mais là, il lui avait ramené, il l'avait cherché pendant un quart d'heure pour lui rendre en main propre se livre. Pourquoi ?

« Hey, Drew ! J'ai vu Dina, elle avait pas l'air super joyeuse, vous vous êtes engueuler ? »

James venait de s'effondrer sur un des fauteuils non loin de son meilleur ami.

« Non, pas vraiment… »

« Explique ! »

Andrew soupira, il n'avait pas réellement envie d'en parler.

« Elle est venue dans l'après midi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me harcèle, ça me saoule c'est tout ! »

James sembla perplexe pendant un instant, puis reprit d'un ton insouciant.

« Bah lâche là ! Te prends pas la tête pour une fille ! »

« Tu dois avoir raison ! »

James sourit pour toute réponse et entraîna le roux dans une discussion tout à fait machiste, sur la non-nécessité des femmes dans le monde. Le genre de conversation que les deux adolescents adoraient avoir quand ils recevaient des réprimandes de leurs mères, et, où parfois, leurs pères se joignaient dans la bonne humeur et la plaisanterie.

* * *

Et voici le sixième chapitre ! Les choses vont commencer à évolué, c'est déjà un peu le cas dans celui-ci… J'attends toujours vos reviews qui me font super plaisir ! Merci ( à toi aussi Servane !) Bisous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Axoo : cette fois je vais vraiment bouder ! TT pourquoi t'écris plus…. ? Allez, courage ! Je t'encourage de toutes mes forces ! et pour Andrew bien sur que ça va chambouler sa petite vie bien tranquille, sinon se serait moins drôle, n'est ce pas ! Bisous ma tite vielle !

Servane : l'autrice se concentre pour faire encore transmission de pensée lol ! Bref, oui plus facile, mais tu les sais déjà n'est ce pas ! La suite, tu le connaîtra avant tout le monde, t'en a de la chance, hein ? lol, bon j'arrête de me jeter des fleurs par ton intermédiaire ! Bisous miss !

SanDawn08 : pauvre Andrew ? ouais bon, d'accord un petit peu, mais comme tu dis c'est une Malefoy, faut pas trop la chercher….. Et puis il l'avait mérité quand même ! lol ! Bises

Dinou : tu veux un indice sur qui fera le premier pas…. Dis moi d'abord ce que toi tu pense et je te dirais si c'est vrai ou pas ! Bises

Virg05 : et bien merci ! Bises

Ana : oui c'est vrai qu'elle a pas toujours eu une vie facile, mais bon ! Oh, t'es dure avec Drew, il mérite pas tant de claques que ça, mais c'est vrai que celle là il la méritais ! Merci et bises

Lunatis : Oui, la gifle la légèrement calmé, le pauvre, mais bon, faut ce qu'il faut comme dit l'autre ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as suffit, pour cette fois ! Bises

Aminteihta : un remix de Ron et Hermione plus trash, peut être bien, mais se sera aussi plus compliqué ! merci et bises !


	8. Chapitre 7

**Douce haine, ou amour violent ?**

Chapitre 7 : 

Lyra avançait tranquillement dans les rues de Près au Lard. Elle aimait bien ce petit village. Bizarrement le grouillement incessant des habitants et visiteurs lui plaisait. Elle pouvait à loisir le comparer à une fourmilière. Il y avait bien sûr les ouvrières, tous les marchands ouverts et peuplés d'élèves, les soldats, et évidement tous ses camarades de Poudlard. Mais il lui manquait une reine. Où alors la cabane hurlante était cette reine, que tout le monde connaît, dont tout le monde parle, et que pourtant personne n'approche, trônant magnifiquement un peu à l'écart.

Elle aurait presque pu se comparer à cette maison. Isolée, répudiée, et pourtant connue. Elle aimait aller là-bas. Peu d'élèves allaient jusque devant la porte, peu de courageux pour oser s'y aventurer. Et pourtant, quelqu'un y était, alors que Lyra s'avançait. Elle reconnut les cheveux roux de Weasley. Il était seul. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire, et qui plus est écarté de sa bande d'amis.

Contre toute attente Lyra ne changea pas de direction, continuant à avancer plus ou moins vers lui. Il était dos à elle, ne la voyant donc pas, mais, l'aillant probablement entendu, il se retourna.

« Ah ! James t'en a mis…. Malefoy ? »

La blonde continua d'avancer, alors que Andrew se relevait tout en la fixant.

« Si tu cherches Potter je crois l'avoir vu avec une brune, à mon avis tu peux l'attendre longtemps… »

Lyra ne s'arrêta pas, continuant d'avancer, dépassant presque Andrew maintenant.

« Ah…euh… merci… »

Andrew semblait quelque peu gêné. Lyra riait intérieurement de le voir avec cet air un peu penaud qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle continua toutefois de marcher, s'approchant de plus en plus de la maison Elle aurait aimé rentrer à l'intérieur, voir à quoi pouvait ressembler cette maison bancale qui tombait presque en ruine.

« Tu n'as pas peur ? »

Lyra se retourna et haussa un sourcil, Andrew s'adressait à elle sans méchanceté ni bassesse.

« Cela fait sûrement des décennies que plus un seul cri n'est sorti de cette cabane, je ne vois pas de quoi je pourrais avoir peur. »

« C'était un loup-garou ! »

Lyra fronça les sourcils. Andrew avait répondu du tac au tac, sans vraiment réfléchir. Ses parents lui avaient raconté bon nombre de fois leurs aventures, dont celle dans cette cabane, avec Siruis, si ces souvenirs étaient bons. Il s'agissait du parrain de Harry, ou de son oncle, ou d'un ami des parents de Harry, il ne savait plus exactement. Il redemanderait plus tard à son père de lui expliquer de nouveau cette histoire.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

La voix de la jeune fille n'avait rien de défiante, peut être simplement curieuse.

« Mes parents. Me demande pas de t'expliquer toute l'histoire, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette cabane a servi de refuge à un loup-garou les nuits de pleine lune, et que les cris, c'était lui, donc en effet il n'a rien à craindre maintenant. »

Au fond de lui, le roux éprouvait une certaine fierté à pouvoir informer la jeune fille sur ce sujet, comme s'il en retirait du mérite.

« Mais tu n'es jamais rentré ? »

Cette fois-ci il y avait une sorte de défi dans la voix de Lyra. Andrew préféra rentrer dans son jeu, trouvant cette idée intéressante.

« Non, mais il faut un début à tout ! »

Et sur ces dires, Andrew s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un _Alohomora_ espérant ainsi résoudre son petit problème. Ce qui n'eut aucun effet. Lyra leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança à son tour.

« Si j'étais toi j'opterais plus pour un bon coup d'épaule dans la porte. Elle simplement bloqué par le temps, si je puis dire… »

Andrew considéra un instant cette proposition avant de juger qu'elle devait valoir la peine. S'exécutant, il donna un fort coup et la porte s'ouvrit violemment dans un grincement. Lyra afficha un air supérieur pendant que le roux se massait l'épaule.

Caricaturant les gentlemans, Andrew fit signe à la jeune fille d'entrer la première. La poussière qui régnait dans cette maison était impressionnante, il y avait cette odeur de vieux et de moisissure souvent désagréable. Lyra éternua au moins trois fois, faisant sourire Andrew. Le peu de lumière qui filtrait au travers des planches clouées aux vitres donnait une lueur presque fantomatique à l'endroit. A tel point que Lyra n'aurait presque pas était étonnée de voir une ombre se faufiler au détour d'un couloir, d'entendre une voix ou un rire faible et lointain. Mais seul le silence répondait à leur intrusion.

« Maintenant qu'on est là, il reste plus qu'à visiter ! »

Lyra ne répondit pas, suivant silencieusement le jeune homme. Celui-ci sentait un sentiment étrange monter en lui. Il comprenait enfin ce que voulaient dire ses parents. L'adrénaline qui doucement s'écoule dans toutes nos veines. Une certaine peur, mêlée d'excitation. Andrew gravit lentement les marches de l'escalier, la jeune fille toujours derrière lui. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle. Andrew pensa tout de suite à cette fameuse pièce qui avait vu l'aventure de ses parents. S'il se souvenait bien, son père était blessé, il y avait un rat qui n'en était pas un, sa mère et Harry prêt à tuer l'assassin de ses propres parents.

Lyra quant à elle, s'avança légèrement, laissant son esprit s'imprégner de ce qu'avait dû être cette pièce dans des temps lointains. Sûrement une riche chambre. Un vestige de lit à baldaquin, les débris d'un piano à queue, de grands fauteuils délabrés. Fermant les yeux, elle imaginait cette pièce aux couleurs chaudes, accueillante et vivante. Une chambre comme elle aurait voulu avoir.

Elle fut coupé dans sa fantaisie par Weasley.

« C'est étrange… »

Lyra le regarda interdite, sans vraiment comprendre à quoi il pouvait faire référence.

« Cet endroit, je me demande comment je réagirais si je revenais dans un endroit que j'ai habité et le voir dans cet état… »

Lyra ne trouva rien à répondre, elle le laissa donc continuer.

« T'imagines, quelqu'un a dormi dans ce lit, a joué à sur ce piano, a vécu ici…. Ça paraît à peine croyable… Quand on voit ça… L'état dans lequel c'est… »

« Je pense que le propriétaire serait dans l'incapacité de voir ça, à mon avis il est mort depuis bien longtemps ! »

Andrew secoua la tête.

« Tu es trop terre à terre Malefoy… »

« Peut être… »

Lyra se contenta de hausser les épaules et de s'avancer près du piano. Elle aurait voulu effleurer les touches, mais la peur l'en empêchait. Peur de détruire quelque chose, de démolir l'œuvre du temps, d'effacer les derniers souvenirs de l'ancien habitant. Comme si une partie de lui était resté gravé sur ce piano. Elle inventait une jeune fille d'une autre époque, assise sur le tabouret, jouant une mélodie triste et mélancolique, reflet de son propre cœur, jouant nuit et jour, avec l'idée de lancer un appel.

Andrew s'avança et appuya sur une touche. Aucun son ne se fit entendre, mais Lyra eut le sentiment qu'il venait d'assassiner la jeune fille.

« Je me demande qui est le plus terre à terre de nous deux ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Andrew se tourna vers elle, haussant un sourcil.

« N'aurais-tu pas pu laisser ce piano inviolé, encore empli de l'essence de son ancien possesseur ? »

Andrew ne suivait pas la pensée de Lyra, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que le dernière personne à avoir joué sur cet instrument était l'ancien habitant, qu'il avait laisser une partie de lui ici, que le temps avait préservé du regard et du toucher des autres ? »

« Alors disons que j'ai libéré cet esprit de cet endroit, que je lui ai permis de quitter cette maison, prisonnier dans ce piano depuis des années, pourquoi n'envisagerais-tu pas ça comme une torture ? »

Lyra resta bouche bée face à cette réplique, elle ne sut que répondre à ça.

« Au bénéfice du doute, je vais dire que tu as peut être raison…. »

Andrew sourit et se dirigea vers la porte. Lyra le regarda faire, étonnée, avant de le suivre. Finalement il n'avait pas que des défauts. La façon qu'il avait de retourner une situation en son avantage plaisait à la jeune fille. Andrew s'arrêta net en haut des marches. Lyra perdue dans ses pensées le percuta doucement.

« Mais enfin tu…. »

Andrew lui fit signe de se taire et d'écouter. Des craquements de bois.

« J'ai vu quelque chose… »

Andrew avait murmuré ses mots pencher vers elle. Lyra sentit son souffle chaud contre sa joue, elle en fut presque déstabilisée. Andrew les fit reculer doucement dans la chambre. C'était des bruits de pas, et ils semblaient venir vers eux. Andrew sortit sa baguette près à attaquer ce qui se présenterait à eux. Ils apercevaient quelqu'un monter vers eux. Andrew se jeta sur l'intrus alors que Lyra levait les yeux au ciel, elle avait reconnu l'inopportun.

« BORDEL JAMES ! »

Andrew tenait en joue de sa baguette son meilleur ami, et le serrait au col. Ce dernier semblait très étonné de la situation.

« PUTAIN MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI ! J'AI EU LA PEUR DE MA VIE ! »

« Ouais… bah c'est bon lâche-moi maintenant ! »

Andrew s'exécuta, le jeune homme brun réajusta sa chemise et tomba nez à nez avec Lyra. Il se tourna vers Andrew, levant un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

« On visite…. Mais toi tu fais quoi là ? »

Andrew avait répondu rapidement détournant le sujet de conversation, en espérant que James n'allait pas enfoncer le couteau.

« Je te rappelle qu'on devait se retrouver ici. J'ai vu la porte ouverte, alors je suis entré ! »

« Mouais…. La ponctualité c'est pas ton fort, hein ! »

Lyra suivait l'échange avec beaucoup d'intérêt. James leva les mains au ciel et secoua la tête.

« Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser VISITER, hein…. »

Sur ces paroles, James quitta la pièce, Andrew regarda alternativement son meilleur ami et la jeune fille, puis décida finalement de rester. Lyra en fut surprise et elle aurait pu être flattée s'il n'avait pas s'agit de Weasley. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas nier que les choses avaient légèrement changé.

« Il m'a vraiment fait peur ce con…. »

Andrew cherchait apparemment quelque chose à dire et Lyra avait deux possibilités, lui faciliter la tâche ou bien l'enfoncer encore un peu….

« Mérite t-il vraiment ce qualificatif, dans ce cas précis ? »

Elle opta pour la première solution. Andrew pencha un peu la tête de côté.

« Serais-tu en train de dire que tu ne considère pas James comme un con ? »

« J'ai dit dans ce cas précis ! »

Andrew esquissa un sourire, il aurait du s'y attendre de la part de la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? »

« Toi ! »

Lyra eut faible mouvement de recul en entendant ça. Andrew ne le nota pas et ne crut donc pas bon de préciser sa pensée. Il se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter la pièce puis se retourna vivement pour faire face à la jeune fille.

« Au fait Malefoy, moi je suis un con ? »

_à suivre…….

* * *

_

Je suis un monstre, mais j'aime ça ! Bon, je vous promets une suite qui viendra vite ! J'attends toujours vos reviews, ça fait plaisir ! Bisous à tous

Et pendant que j'y suis je vais faire un peu de pub, pour Servane, pour ILivinParis et pour Axoo! Et je les remercie aussi toutes les trois, pour des raisons différentes que chacune comprendra et que je ne suis pas sure de vouloir expliquer ici... Bisous à tous!

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Axoo : si je te dis que j'ai fait un bond de trois mètres, tu me dis quoi ? Bon, et bien j'attends tes chapitres ! Et pour Dina, pourquoi personne il aime ? Moi je l'aime bien, au four avec un pincée de sel…. Bisous ma tite vieille

Servane : pas grave pour les fautes….. Et oui un mauvais point au James, mais au moins deux pour Harry et Ron qui se joignent à se genre de discussion… lol…. ET comme c'est en effet les vacances je vais écrire plus, et toi aussi n'est ce pas ? Bisous miss

ILivinParis : je ne t'en veux pas, t'as de bonnes excuses, pas grave ! Heureuse que ça te plaise toujours ! et voilà un chapitre que tu n'auras pas eu à attendre trop longtemps… Bisous

SanDawn08 : et bien voilà pas de gifle dans ce chapitre j'espère que t'es contente ? et pour Dina, mais enfin t'es pas la première à me dire qu'elle te soule, mais je comprends, mais quand même c'est Andrew et il a une vie… Bisous

Ella39 : et bien ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant, mais faut pas être si pressé, bientôt bientôt…. bises


	9. chapitre 8

**Douce haine, ou amour violent ?**

Chapitre 8 : 

Lyra ne disait rien, fixant simplement le jeune homme roux devant elle. Andrew trouvait ce silence interminable, il avait besoin de savoir. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle serait la plus juste, qu'elle n'aurait pas peur de dire la vérité. Le parfait silence qui régnait dans la cabane hurlante ajoutait à l'angoisse de l'attente. Quand enfin elle parla, Andrew se figea :

« Oui, tu es un con. »

Andrew eut le sentiment de prendre une douche froide. A quoi il s'attendait de toute façon ? Il baissa la tête pour la relever immédiatement en entendant un « Mais ».

« Je dirais que tu fais des efforts pour ne plus l'être, ça te donne un avantage par rapport à d'autres… »

Lyra regardait toujours le jeune homme droit dans les yeux, ne sillant pas. Elle ne lui donnerait pas se plaisir, même si sa plus grande envie en ce moment précis était de fuir loin.

« Ah…. Ok…. »

Andrew se dégagea doucement, prêt à la laisser partir. Il lui engagea le pas dans l'escalier.

« Moi je ne trouve pas que tu sois conne Malefoy…. »

Lyra sourit mais Andrew ne put pas le voir. Continuant leur exploration, ils découvrirent une autre salle, anciennement un salon. Les vestiges d'une grande table en bois, quelques chaises, un vieux lustre, une cheminée dont l'âtre disparaissait sous les cendres et la poussière, une immense horloge bloquée sur minuit. Lyra s'avança plus près de cette horloge. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer le bois, découvrant une couleur sombre sous l'escarbille. Alors qu'elle voulut reculer, l'horloge se mit doucement à trembler. Lyra eut un mouvement de recul, quand soudain, sa respiration fut coupée par l'effroi.

Andrew, dont le lustre attirait toute l'attention, ne se retourna qu'en entendant le cri étouffé de la jeune fille blonde. Regardant vers elle, il se figea à son tour. Dos à lui, Lyra semblait reculer. La cause de ce repliement n'était autre qu'une autre Lyra qui elle avançait. Andrew ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, jusqu'à qu'il voit que la deuxième Lyra pleurait, ses joues et ses yeux étaient ravagés par les larmes, et de ses poignets s'écoulaient du sang, souillant les planché vermoulu de la maison.

Lyra ne cessait de reculer doucement, bredouillant des choses. Andrew ne put comprendre que des bribes « Non… Je ne veux pas…. Pitié… »

Il se figea lorsqu'il entendit l'autre jeune fille prendre la parole. Une voix assurée malgré les pleurs, une voix claire et forte.

« Tu ne vaux rien. Tu sais que c'est la meilleure solution, personne ne te pleureras, Lyra. Il faut que tu en finisses… »

Andrew entendit ces paroles sans vraiment les écouter. Maintenant, la véritable Lyra était effondrée au sol, repliée sur elle-même, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Andrew n'en attendit pas plus pour se placer entre la jeune fille et son pire cauchemar. Et comme il l'avait prévu, ne se tenait plus maintenant face à lui, Lyra mais Allie. Allongée sur le sol, le corps mutilé et lacéré, les yeux encore ouverts et chargés de peur.

Andrew ne regardait pas le corps de sa sœur, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas réel. Sortant sa baguette, il lança un _ridiculus _contre l'épouvantard et celui-ci retourna immédiatement dans l'horloge.

Lyra, toujours recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, semblait ne pas avoir remarqué que tout était redevenu calme. Elle continuait de sangloter et de se balancer légèrement, dans l'espoir de se calmer. Andrew observa la jeune fille quelques instants sans savoir comment réagir. Son cœur se serrait la voyant ainsi, faible, vulnérable et perdue. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

« Malefoy… »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure faible et presque inaudible, il n'osait pas poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui ne se calmait toujours pas. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Puis prenant une profonde inspiration, il enferma la jeune fille dans une étreinte rassurante, exactement comme il faisait avec Allie lorsqu'elle avait besoin de réconfort.

Lyra cessa doucement de pleurer, ne se dégageant pas de ces bras qui l'entourait. Elle ne savait pas à qui ils appartenaient mais ils étaient rassurants, et c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs longues minutes, dans le silence le plus total, jusqu'à que Lyra s'écarte doucement. Elle sembla étonnée de voir Andrew qui lui adressait un faible sourie. Elle essuya rapidement son visage encore souillé de larmes, puis se releva.

« Je… euh… pardon je ne…. Désolée…. Voulais pas te…. »

Andrew se releva à son tour, plus calme qu'elle.

« J'avais raison, mais tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler… »

Il esquissa un nouveau sourire presque triste.

« Raison ? »

La jeune fille était complètement perdue, encore secouée par quelques larmes involontaires.

« Tu avais déjà penser au suicide n'est ce pas ? »

Lyra préféra se détourner. Elle ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, et puis de toutes façon il semblait connaître la réponse.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

Lyra restait encore dos à lui, obstinée. Andrew soupira, cependant il se savait bien assez buté lui aussi pour lui tenir tête.

« Pourquoi es-tu toi-même ce que tu crains le plus ? »

A cette question la jeune fille consentit à lui faire face, et dans un élan de fierté elle posa son regard sur le sien.

« Parce que je sais ce dont je suis capable, je sais que dans certains moments la mort ne m'effraie pas, que je peux trouver du repos en voyant mon propre sang couler, je sais que je suis capable de me tuer…. Et au fond de moi, ça me fait peur….. Je ne veux pas et pourtant parfois…. Il arrive que…. Mais maintenant je sais que ce n'est pas vrai… Que ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut… »

De nouveau la blonde s'était mise à pleurer, son discours devenant plus décousu, Andrew n'arrivait plus à suivre ce qu'elle voulait dire, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait en face de lui une jeune fille en pleurs et apeurée par une chose que lui n'arrivait pas à saisir. Il s'approcha d'elle, et sans vraiment sans rendre compte lui attrapa les poignets, dévoilant des cicatrices couvrant ces veines.

Lyra ne fit rien contre Andrew, n'essayant pas de cacher ses traces sur ses poignets. Le jeune homme prit le temps de les regarder, il les effleura même du bout de ses doigts, essayant de deviner ce que cela pouvait faire. Lyra frissonna un instant mais ne retira pas sa main. Le roux semblait hypnotisé par ces traces un peu plus claires que la peau. Il se surprit à imaginer avec quoi elle avait pu faire ça. Il releva finalement la tête, sans pour autant lâcher ses poignets.

« Pourquoi et comment ? »

Sa voix sonnait comme un ordre, il attendait une explication et était décidé à l'avoir. Il ne la laisserait pas partir sans tout savoir de ces marques.

« C'était l'année dernière, je…. J'étais fatigué par ma vie, par ce que j'étais, je…. J'en pouvais plus, je voulais simplement oublier…. M'oublier, pendant un instant, un moment, tout le temps, je ne sais plus…. J'ai pris un cutter et…. »

Andrew serra un peu plus les poignets. C'était peut être lui qui l'avait plongé là dedans, il était toujours après la rabaisser. Peut être avait-il participé à ce mal-être, à cette tentative de suicide ?

« Comment tu t'en es sorti ? »

« Ma voisine…. Elle est entrée et m'a soigné…. »

Andrew ne demanda rien d'autre, il n'y avait rein à dire de toute façon. Elle l'avait fait, et si la voisine n'était pas entrée elle serait peut être morte, il n'y avait rien à dire…..

* * *

Lyra adressa un sourire timide à Andrew, avant de descendre dans les cachots et retrouver sa salle commune. Le roux la regarda faire. Ils avaient quitté la cabane hurlante en silence. Aucun mot n'avaient été échangé entre eux jusqu'au château, chacun méditant silencieusement leur après midi.

Andrew prit ensuite la direction de la volière. Il avait besoin d'en parler, il décida donc d'envoyer une lettre à ses parents. Il avait toujours put compter sur eux en cas de problème, et puis il ne voulait pas en parler à Allie. Quant à James, il n'était pas encore sûr. Ses parents étaient la meilleure solution, et il savait qu'ils lui donneraient les meilleurs conseils qui soient.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit sa salle commune, une heure plus tard, il trouva James et Allie en train de discuter, il n'était pas certain de vouloir aller les voir, après tout James allaient sûrement poser des questions et puis Allie aussi. Il ne voulait pas leur mentir directement, l'omission était plus pratique, moins culpabilisante.

« Drew ! »

Sa sœur venait de l'appeler, souriante comme à son habitude. Le roux vint vers eux, prenant place dans un des fauteuils, mais prit la parole avant eux.

« Je ne veux pas parler maintenant de mon après midi, ok ? »

Allie resta étonnée alors que James haussa un sourcil, mais aucun d'eux n'insista d'avantage. Ils commencèrent donc une autre conversation. Cependant, Andrew n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, les événements de l'après midi étaient encore trop frais dans sa mémoire. Et pourquoi avait-il envie de voir comment Malefoy allait en ce moment précis ? Pourquoi voulait-il absolument passer du temps avec elle, à discuter de tout ça, autant pour lui que pour elle ?

« Alors Drew t'en penses quoi ? »

Le roux revint sur terre en entendant son meilleur ami s'adresser à lui. Malheureusement il ne savait absolument pas de quoi il était question.

« Euh… Je… »

« T'es d'accord ou pas ? »

Allie venait d'en rajouter. Andrew détestait ce genre de situation, où l'on est pris à partie alors qu'on a absolument aucun rapport avec ce qu'il se passe. Bien sur, il était responsable, il n'avait pas écouté. Il opta pour la meilleure solution :

« J'en sais rien…. »

Cependant au vu des regards que lui adressèrent ces deux camarades la réponse ne devait pas convenir. Allie ne put contenir plus longtemps un énorme sourire alors que James le regardait ébahi.

« T'es d'accord pour que Allie garde le bébé ? »

Allie ? Bébé ? Les mots prirent doucement le chemin de la compréhension dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

« PARDON ! »

James, face à cette réaction, rejoignit Allie dans sa crise de fou rire. Andrew les regarda complètement perdu, il ne comprenait plus rien. Allie réussit à se calmer la première, et expliqua la situation à son frère qui la fixait, l'œil noir.

« Mais non, Drew, on voulait voir si tu suivais la conversation. Et comme nous nous en doutions, ce n'étais pas le cas. »

Andrew laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, puis repris la parole en menaçant sa petite soeur de son index :

« Toi, ne t'avises jamais de coucher avec un mec. Sors même pas avec un mec, jamais, je te l'interdis ! »

Allie penchant la tête de côté, regardant son frère avec une mine désolée, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Désolée grand frère. Tu me l'aurais dit plus tôt, peut être, mais là…. »

Ne finissant pas sa phrase elle partit, laissant deux jeunes hommes intrigués.

« C'est qui ? Je suis sûr que tu sais ! »

James recula légèrement, se lavant ainsi de l'accusation de son meilleur ami, puis reprit sur un ton froid :

« Par contre si jamais il la fait souffrir, il aura de mes nouvelles ! »

Et ce fut sur une conversation tourné sur les tortures que James et Andrew patientèrent jusqu'au repas.

* * *

Et bien voilà un autre chapitre, les choses avancent encore un peu entre nos deux héros, cependant ce n'est pas encore l'étincelle et tout le tralala, il faudra encore patienter un peu…..

Un grand merci à Servane et un grand merci à vous ! Bisous à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Axoo : tu sais ce que je pense de ta nouvelle fic, elle est très bien ! Pour ce chapitre il ne ressemble pas vraiment à l'autre, on change un peu de registre, mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! Bisous ma tite vielle !

Servane : ah oui les jeux de lumière, je crois que c'est pour ça que j'adore les vieux film en noir et blanc, comme la belle et la bête, je le trouve magnifique sur le plan cinématographique ! C'est pas juste j'étais contente avec mon exclue moi…. Bon c'est pas grave, j'aurais les deux autres maintenant !lol ! Gros bisous !

SanDawn08 : et bien voilà tu as la réponse à ta question ! Même si les choses avancent assez vite ce n'est tout de même pas la fin de tout ça, il faudra encore attendre un peu, tout n'est pas joué ! Bisous

ILivinParis : ravie que ma fic ne permette de tenir le coup, bon ce chapitre et un peu moins lyrique que l'autre, mais important quand même pur l'histoire ! Voilà Voilà ! Bisous !

Nadiagally : et bien merci beaucoup ! Le personnage je l'adore moi aussi, bien que se soit le plus dure à écrire en fait, mais je l'aime quand même ! Bises

Ella39 : exactement la patience est un vertu ! Pour la cabane, oui c'est un passage important, disons que c'est un tournant dans leur relation, une sorte d'approche mais c'est pas encore gagner… Bises

Aminteitha : et bien voilà tu as la réponse, qu'en dis-tu ? Bises

Asilys : Un fin ingrate, oh à ce point ? Oui bon peut être, mais il en faut des fois ! J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop attendue pour avoir la suite ! Bises et merci


	10. chapitre 9

**Douce haine, ou amour violent ?**

Chapitre 9 : 

Lyra se laissa tomber sur son lit. La journée avait été fatigante pour la jeune fille, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Allongée sur le côté, elle se mit machinalement à caresser ces cicatrices. Bizarrement, elle arrivait à se calmer de cette façon. Comme si cela lui rappelait d'une certaine façon qu'elle était toujours vivante, et surtout à quel prix elle l'était.

Elle se souviendrait sûrement toute sa vie de ce jour là, où effondrée dans sa salle de bain, elle avait regardé presque admirative son sang s'écouler doucement hors d'elle. Elle y avait trouvé une beauté certaine et surtout effrayante. La douleur, elle ne la sentait plus, simplement hypnotisée par ce chaud liquide glissant sur le carrelage froid, émerveillée par les couleurs, les contrastes que cela engendrait.

Et puis il y avait eu Maguy, sa voisine. Une vielle sorcière qui vivait au milieu de ses oiseaux, qui parfois prenait le temps de saluer la jeune fille, et qui ce jour là était entrée, qui ce jour là l'avait sauvée, qui l'avait écoutée, l'avait consolée et adoptée.

Maguy avait cette capacité à faire taire la jeune fille d'un regard, aussi facilement qu'elle pouvait la faire rire d'une parole. Toujours prête à accueillir la jeune fille, et n'hésitant jamais à la remettre à sa place. C'était pour ça que Lyra appréciait cette vielle dame, qu'elle se plaisait à la considérer comme une grand-mère d'adoption.

Elle lui enverrait un hibou pour lui raconter les faits de cet après-midi. En y repensant, Lyra se sentait presque idiote. Cela faisait des années qu'on lui avait appris à combattre un épouvantard, mais elle avait perdu toutes capacités à se contrôler, à réfléchir. Comme si elle avait été de force replonger dans tout ça, dans son mal être. Elle avait cru en être sortit, elle avait cru qu'elle avait enfin vaincu toutes ces idées noires, mais elle venait de se rendre compte qu'en réalité elle avait juste mis tout ça de côté. Que sa blessure n'était pas encore cicatrisée, qu'elle menaçait de se rouvrir n'importe quand.

Et encore une fois dans cette journée, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Combien de temps devrait-elle encore se battre ? Elle était fatiguée mais ne voulait pas abandonner. Il y avait d'abord eu Maguy, et maintenant Weasley. Il était resté et il l'avait calmé. Lyra lui en était reconnaissante. Elle devrait peut être lui en parler, tenter de lui expliquer pourquoi.

Lyra opta pour cette solution. Elle lui parlerait et elle le remercierait, bien qu'elle ne sache pas comment faire, comment s'y prendre. Elle allait se retrouver devant lui, sans oser parler. Elle allait se sentir mal. Au fond, elle ferait mieux de ne pas en discuter. Il viendrait tout seul s'il voulait vraiment savoir et comprendre, comme il le répétait souvent.

Soulagée, Lyra plongea doucement dans le sommeil, bercée par l'air frais de ce mois de novembre, chassant ces idées. Demain elle serait plus apte à y penser.

* * *

Andrew fixa pensivement le parc depuis la chambre de son dortoir sans vraiment le voir, la réponse de ses parents sur les genoux. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la cabane hurlante, et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à Malefoy. Pas qu'il ne le voulait pas, bien au contraire, mais il n'avait simplement pas eu le temps.

Il reporta son attention sur la lettre qu'il tenait, et la relue encore une fois :

_« Cher Andrew, _

_Nous avons bien reçut ta lettre, et nous apprécions que tu ais tenu à nous parler de tout ça. Nous te sommes aussi reconnaissants de ne pas en avoir parlé à Allie. Tu la connais comme nous, elle voudra absolument intervenir, et ce ne sera pas forcément de la meilleure façon. Pas que ne lui faisons pas confiance, bien au contraire._

_En ce qui concerne Lyra Malefoy, il faut en parler avec elle. Mais ne l'oblige pas à se confier, elle risquerait de se braquer. Surtout que d'après tout ce que vous nous en dîtes, elle est plutôt fière. Il faut qu'elle accorde sa confiance, que se soit en toi ou en une autre personne, ce qui est sûr c'est que nous ne pouvons pas la laisser comme ça. _

_Tu dis en avoir déjà parler à Ginny, mais avant cette « aventure » à la cabane hurlante. Si Lyra n'a pas voulu se confier à Ginny, n'insiste pas, elle ira d'elle-même vers la personne qu'elle pense être la bonne, à notre avis. Si cette personne c'est toi, ne la repousse pas, écoute là, aide la du mieux que tu pourras, nous te faisons confiance._

_Nous aimerions, si possible, que tu nous informes de la suite. Nous n'avons pour l'instant pas envoyer de hibou au professeur MacGonnagal, cependant si la situation devient trop critique, nous serons obliger d'en avertir ta directrice._

_Nous t'embrassons bien fort, et te faisons confiance. Embrasse aussi Allie et James de notre part !_

_Papa et Maman »_

Laisser Lyra en parler, c'était bien une chose qu'il doutait pouvoir faire. Depuis deux jours des tonnes de questions lui traversaient l'esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse, il savait que la seule personne qui pourrait lui expliquer était cette jeune fille blonde de Serpentard. Il avait besoin de savoir, de saisir ces choses que maintenant il savait possibles et bien réelles.

« Hey, Drew, tu fous quoi ? On a entraînement de Quiditch ! »

James venait d'entrer dans le dortoir. Andrew avait complètement oublié cet entraînement, il se dépêcha de suivre son meilleur ami en direction du stade, son balai sur le dos.

* * *

Au fond de la bibliothèque Lyra tentait d'étudier sa potion, mais elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer malgré le plus grand silence qui régnait, il y avait autre chose qui la dérangeait, mais elle ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer. Venant comme une réponse à ses questions, Andrew se présenta face à elle.

« Salut… »

Lyra se contenta d'un signe de tête. Au fond d'elle-même, elle voulait lui parler, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

« Euh…. Comment tu vas ? »

Andrew posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit, doutant après de l'intelligence d'une telle remarque.

« Ça va… »

Lyra se sentait mal à l'aise. Comment pouvait-elle avoir une conversation avec lui tout à fait normal, comme si de rien n'était ?

« Bien…. C'est bien… »

Andrew se martelait mentalement la tête, il fallait vite qu'il trouve quelque chose de censé à dire, sinon elle allait prendre la fuite. Et pour une fois qu'il la tenait, il était décidé à en parler.

« Ecoute Weasley…. »

« Malefoy je voulais…. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de sourire maladroitement, Andrew inspira profondément.

« Vas-y… »

Lyra se sentit un peu mal. En fin de compte elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir parler. Détournant quelques instant la tête, elle reprit :

« Je voulais te remercier pour l'autre jour et… Tu dois te demander pas mal de choses après ce que tu as vu et….. »

Lyra n'arrivait pas à continuer, comme si les mots refusaient de sortir. Elle se sentait mal et faible, comme mise à nue devant la dernière personne qui était supposée la voir comme ça.

« Euh de rien…. et oui je me pose pas mal de questions, en fait je…. Arf ! Pas facile de parler de ça…. »

Lyra sourit voyant qu'il ne se débrouillait pas mieux qu'elle. Cependant son sourire s'effaça assez vite lorsqu'elle vit, les yeux du roux s'allumer d'une lueur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Andrew prit une chaise en face de la jeune fille, s'assit et la fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de parler :

« J'ai récemment découvert sur une personne que je connais des marques sur ses poignets, signe d'une tentative de suicide. J'aimerais vraiment l'aider, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Donne-moi ton avis. »

Lyra haussa un sourcil, mais décida tout de même de se prêter au jeu.

« Tout dépend de la relation que tu as avec cette dite personne je pense. »

« Disons que ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais je m'inquiète quand même, et je veux réellement l'aider ! »

Andrew trouva ce dialogue intéressant, pour une fois qu'il arrivait à avoir une discussion… normale serait peut être un grand mot, mais disons censé avec la jeune fille, ça lui plaisait.

« Et bien, si j'étais toi, je chercherais d'abord à savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça, ensuite j'essayerais d'en parler avec elle. »

Lyra remerciait intérieurement le roux d'avoir opté pour une discussion qui permettait un tel recul. Ils parlaient d'elle sans la nommer et bizarrement cela permettait à la jeune Serpentard de s'éloigner elle-même de ses actes.

« Et si elle ne veut pas en parler ? »

Lyra prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Je dirais qu'elle n'avait pas de réelles raisons de le faire. Je ne te dis pas que cette personne va t'en parler tout de suite et te prendre comme confident, mais si tu ne décroches pas, si tu veux réellement l'aider, elle te parlera ! »

Andrew adressa un grand sourire à Lyra, puis se releva de sa chaise.

« Je mettrais en application tes conseils, merci ! »

Lyra sourit simplement et le regarda quitter la bibliothèque. Elle ne pourrait lui être plus reconnaissante que maintenant, de ne pas lui poser directement des questions. Enfin de compte Andrew Weasley n'était peut être pas un si mauvais garçon que ça.

* * *

Hop, hop, hop, et un autre chapitre, un peu plus court que les autres, désolée, mais important, tout de même ! pour tous commentaires, laissez moi une reviews. Bisous à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Servane : des mails qui te détourne du droit chemin… ! J'aime bien cette façon de le dire ! Pour le sujet que je traite, tu sais comme je peux m'arracher les cheveux pour écrire, et le plus dure est à venir en plus, pitié aidez moi….. en l'occurrence se sera toi qui m'aideras… n'est ce pas ? hein que tu vas m'aider si je bloque... s'il te plaît...! Bisous

Axoo : oui le thème de cette fic est un peu plus « sérieux » que ce que j'ai pu écrire avant, et crois moi c'est pas facile, je galère des fois…. Si Allie a un copain ? Peut être… peut être pas… non je ne l'ai pas dit, et pour l'instant c'est le mystère…. Nyahaha ! Bisous ma tite vielle

ILivinParis : oui j'aime beaucoup le perso de Lyra, le plus complexe…. Quand au numéro de frère jaloux je suis sure qu'il le tient de son père ça ! Et Allie, ne serais pas la fille de Ron et Hermione si elle ne tournait pas en bourrique son cher frère ! Merci et bisous !

SanDawn08 : oui leur relation avance un peu, doucement, dire qu'elle lui fait confiance et peut être un grand mot, mais elle l'estime, c'est déjà ça !Bisous

Ella39 : ah la romance, c'est pas encore pour tout de suite, il faudra patienter encore un peu, mais ça va arriver, promis ! Merci et bises

Virg05 : et bien merci ! Bises


	11. chapitre 10

**Douce haine, ou amour violent ?**

Chapitre 10 : 

Il n'était pas habituel que Lyra reçoive du courrier. Alors, quand au petit déjeuner, deux hiboux se posèrent devant elle, c'était presque inconcevable. Elle resta un instant à contempler les deux oiseaux, puis reconnaissant l'un d'entre eux elle revint sur terre. Il y avait celui de Maguy, mais l'autre lui était inconnu. Libérant les deux volatiles, elle ouvrit d'abord la lettre dont l'expéditeur restait un mystère. Elle la survola rapidement, avant de relever la tête et regarder en direction de la table des Gryffondor. Voyant que la personne qu'elle observait ne semblait pas la voir, elle replongea dans sa lettre et la lut entièrement :

_"Voilà une lettre qui t'étonnera sûrement, mais je ne fais que suivre les très bons conseils d'une personne que j'estime !_

_Donc je t'envoie cette lettre pour te parler de ce que j'ai vu à la cabane hurlante. Suivant toujours les conseils de cette dite personne, j'aimerais comprendre et peut être t'aider…. Tu m'as dit qu'à l'époque où tu avais fait… « ça », tu allais mal, tu étais fatiguée. _

_Cependant, je m'avance peut être, mais pour qu'un épouvantard te présente cette vision, c'est que ce n'était pas exactement du passé, n'est ce pas ?_

_Je pensais que par lettre tu pourrais peut-être parler plus facilement. Ceci dit si tu préfères autre chose ne te gêne pas._

_Andrew Weasley"_

Lyra secoua imperceptiblement la tête, amusée par cette lettre. Elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à ça. Elle trouvait ça touchant. Elle pourrait presque lui répondre par lettre si son caractère ne lui dictait pas d'affronter les gens. Mais plus qu'une question de caractère, la jeune fille savait au fond d'elle que c'était aussi une sorte de nécessité. Comme si le fait de lui parler directement, face à face, pouvait lui permettre d'extérioriser tout ce qu'elle avait en elle. Tous ses ressentiments, sa douleur… Comme elle avait pu le faire avec Maguy. En pensant à la vielle dame, elle se souvient subitement qu'elle avait une autre lettre à lire.

Andrew observait la table des Serpentards du coin de l'œil. Il avait remarqué que Malefoy avait regardé dans sa direction. Il espérait que sa lettre n'était pas mal passée auprès de la jeune fille. Il se sentait bêtement exciter et en même temps un peu inquiet de ce qu'ils pourraient se dire. Comment aborder le sujet, en parler, arriver à la faire parler, et enfin l'aider ?

Peut être devrait-il en parler à James. Après tout, il n'était pas idiot ou insensible. Mais est ce que Malefoy aimerait qu'il étale sa vie aux autres ? Elle commençait peut être à avoir confiance en lui, mais sûrement pas en James. Il attendrait encore un peu pour en parler à son meilleur ami. Et Allie ? Ces parents lui avaient fait clairement comprendre qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle soit au courant. Et il allait respecter leur volonté, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

« Hey, Drew, tu rêves ? »

James assit en face d'Andrew agitait sa main devant le regard du roux.

« De quoi ? »

« Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle ! »

Andrew secoua la tête doucement et sourit.

« Désolé.. »

« Mouais… Je voulais savoir, on rentre pour les vacances ou on reste là ? »

Andrew prit une cuillère de porridge et répondit la bouche pleine, sans se préoccuper de son image.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'on va pouvoir passer noël à Poudlard ? Ton père serait capable de venir te chercher par la peau du cul ! »

« Ouais… Mais je me disais pour une fois… »

Andrew esquissa un sourire. Il savait que James rêvait de passer un noël dans le château de Poudlard. Mais malheureusement pour lui, son père n'était autre que Harry Potter, et l'orphelin qu'il était ne pouvait concevoir que son fils manque un noël en famille. Son argument était que lui n'avait jamais eu la chance de faire un noël avec ses parents et qu'il aurait donner n'importe pour avoir cette occasion. Lorsqu'un tel sujet était aborder, la mère d'Andrew approuvait Harry, autant dire : impossible de passer outre cette règle.

« L'espoir fait vivre….. »

Andrew se releva tout en disant cela, le prochain cours n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait au loin sur la forêt interdite, Lyra assise près du lac admirait les couleurs rougeoyantes du ciel, tout en profitant du vent frais de ce mois de novembre. Tout était calme, les élèves sortaient rarement dehors en soirée, quelques couples parfois.

« Assise c'est mieux que debout ! »

Lyra se retourna pour voir Weasley qui avançait vers elle en souriant presque timidement. Elle se releva et attendit, silencieuse, qu'il soit à son niveau.

« J'ai envoyé une lettre à la personne dont je t'ai parlé. »

Lyra esquissa un faible sourire.

« Elle a répondu ? »

« Non. »

Lyra crut, pendant un instant, déceler une pointe de déception dans la voix du Gryffondor.

« Tu sais, elle veut peut-être te parler directement. Ça peut paraître plus dur, mais parfois c'est mieux…. »

Andrew haussa un sourcil intéressé.

« Oh, je vois… Donc elle préfère me parler directement d'après toi ? »

« Oui, je pense…. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux, mais il n'avait rien de gêné. Disons plutôt qu'ils méditaient chacun les paroles de l'autre. Lyra ne savait plus quoi dire maintenant, en fin de compte, les lettres étaient peut être une bonne solution.

« Je suis sure qu'elle aime le lac…. »

Lyra regarda étonnée le jeune homme roux alors qu'il s'asseyait dans l'herbe. La jeune fille ne mit pas longtemps à l'imiter et répondit d'une voix très calme :

« C'est bien possible… »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Lyra laissa quelques instants son regard se promener sur toute la surface du lac, comme pour s'en imprégner et mieux répondre à la question du roux.

« Peut être qu'il représente ce qu'elle cherchait à une époque… »

« C'est-à-dire… »

Andrew ne regardait pas la jeune fille à côté de lui, fixant le ciel. Lyra replia ses genoux contre elle, posant sa tête sur ses bras.

« Peut être que le lac lui semble être un endroit un peu mystérieux. On n'en voit jamais le fond, ça laisse un sentiment de cocon protecteur. Peut être qu'elle aurait voulu plonger dans ce cocon pour ne plus jamais en sortir, oublier tout le reste, rester simplement à l'abri des autres et d'elle-même. »

Andrew esquissa un sourire, il se serait presque attendu à une réponse de la sorte.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'elle se sentirait enfermée dans le lac, prisonnière des eaux, sans pouvoir jamais remonter où aller voir ailleurs… ? »

Lyra releva la tête vers le ciel, comme si elle cherchait une autre issue possible, mais ferma les yeux.

« Mais qu'y a-t-il à découvrir ailleurs ? Qui peut dire que c'est mieux ailleurs ? »

« Personne ne le peut, c'est ça qui est génial ! Je suis sur que ça lui plairait ! La découverte, l'aventure, aucune lois, personne pour lui dire quoi faire, simplement elle et le monde…. La liberté ! »

Lyra soupira. La liberté avait un goût bien âpre pour elle qui portait le nom de Malefoy, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas en vouloir au fils de Ron et Hermione Weasley de dire ça.

« Jamais elle ne sera libre… »

Andrew posa, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, son regard sur la jeune fille. Les genoux contre sa poitrine, le regard perdu au loin, quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds agiter par la légère brise. Elle était magnifique. La lumière encore quelque peu dorée de cette fin d'après midi lui conférait une allure féerique, un être que le commun des mortels ne pouvait approcher. Ce qui attirait le plus l'attention du roux, c'était l'expression de son regard, entre rêverie et mélancolie. Le regard d'une personne détenue dans un monde qui n'était pas pour elle. Elle lui apparaissait pour la première fois comme une fée dont les ailes avaient été bridées, une fée qui ne pouvait plus qu'imaginer son paradis. Andrew hésitait même à parler, comme si le moindre son allait détruire l'enchantement de l'instant. Puis se relevant soudainement, il tendit sa main à la jeune fille.

« Moi je vais te prouver qu'elle est libre ! »

Lyra regarda cette main tendue, hésitant encore à la prendre. Mais admettant qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre, elle se releva à son tour, acceptant l'aide du roux. Celui-ci sourit et sans crier gare, sauta dans le lac, entraînant Lyra avec lui.

La jeune fille ressortit presque aussitôt sa tête de l'eau, adressant un regard assassin au jeune homme. L'eau était glaciale. Andrew faisait moins le malin, il était frigorifié, mais il allait pouvoir lui montrer qu'il avait raison. Lyra sortit du lac rapidement, elle effectua un sort de séchage sur son corps et se retourna vivement vers le roux qui était en train de sécher lui aussi.

« Avant que dises quoi que soit, je tiens à te faire remarquer que tu es sortie du lac. »

Lyra fit claquer sa langue, la colère montant doucement en elle.

« Bien sur que je suis sortie ! L'eau doit être à 10°C et on est au mois de novembre au cas où tu aurais oublié ! »

Andrew ne se démonta pas pour autant, et répondit calmement.

« Comme toi, elle n'est pas prisonnière, elle est libre de sortir du lac quand elle le veut…. »

Lyra resta muette, observant le jeune homme qui se tenait en face d'elle, où diable était-il allé chercher un truc pareil ? Lyra secoua la tête, cachant un sourire naissant.

« Et une explication orale n'était bien-sûr pas envisageable ? »

« Rien ne vaut une bonne démonstration ! »

Lyra leva les yeux au ciel et reprit la direction du château.

« Et bien si tu veux mon avis, tout ce que ta démonstration va réussir à faire, c'est nous envoyer à l'infirmerie.. »

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, la jeune fille éternua, faisant éclater de rire le roux qui la suivait.

* * *

Bien je suis gentille, je poste ce chapitre assez rapidement, mais bon, comme vous le savez Servane, ma bêta, va partir pendant un peu moins d'une semaine, et comme je ne suis pas sure d'écrire un chapitre d'ici à lundi, il va falloir attendre un peu pour la suite,mais par contre j'aurais l temps d'avancer et après vous aurez plein de chapitre.. lol… voilà, voilà….. merci et bisous à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Axoo : ah des réponses….. je peux déjà te dire que la planète amour n'est plus très loin mais que pour l'instant ils ne sont pas en hyperespace donc ça va prendre un peu de temps…lol… ça te va comme réponse ? et sinon je suis ouverte à toutes sortes de questions, et me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre ! gros bisous ma tite vielle !

Servane : la « combine », oui j'aime bien aussi, et puis je sais pas si tu as déjà testé mais assez déstabilisant comme truc en fait, mais bon…. Et merci pour l'aide que tu me proposes qui j'en suis sure sera nécessaire… bisous miss !

Virg05 : et bien merci, et pour l'avancement des choses, ils sont haïs pendant cinq ans, ils ne peuvent pas passé à l'amour comme ça d'un seul coup, mais si on dit que la barrière entre haine et amour est fine tout de même……. Bises !

Emma & Danaé : et bien merci beaucoup ! Quand vous dîtes la pauvre Lyra, c'est vrai qu'elle a pas eu vie des plus facile, mais il ne faut pas oublier comme vous le soulignez aussi que c'est une Malefoy, elle a son caractère et elle pas toujours facile ! enfin bref voilà quoi…. Merci et bisous !

Aminteitha : bah alors, Drew est doué ou pas pour faire parler le filles ? lol….. j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire ne t'en fait pas ! Bisous

SanDawn08 : la manière qu'il a utilisé oui, elle me plait assez à moi aussi, ça va leur servir longtemps cette petite combine ! merci et bisous !


	12. chapitre 11

**Douce haine, ou amour violent ?**

Chapitre 11 : 

James et Allie entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, saluant d'un signe de tête Ginny dans l'arrière salle, et s'approchèrent du lit d'Andrew. La jeune fille s'assit près de son frère en souriant alors que le jeune homme prenait une chaise, retenant tant bien que mal son fou rire.

« Je ne voit absolument pas ce qu'il y de drôle… »

James éclata de rire, alors que Allie faisait son possible pour ne pas suivre son ami. Andrew, enfoncé dans le lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au menton, arborait un magnifique nez rouge et des yeux fatigués. Un peu plus loin, dans un autre lit, une jeune fille ne semblait pas en meilleur état que lui. Cependant, Lyra avait la chance de dormir à ce moment précis.

« Mais enfin, comment t'as pu te choper un truc pareil…. »

Ginny choisit exactement ce moment pour revenir dans la grande salle, une potion à la main.

« Monsieur s'est dit qu'une baignade dans le lac un soir de novembre, quand l'eau ne dépasse pas les 10°C, et encore je suis gentille, était un bon plan… »

Andrew tenta de disparaître sous les couvertures mais sa tante l'en empêcha, lui tendant une cuillère de ce liquide verdâtre contenu dans la petite fiole. Le roux essaya de détourner le visage, alerté par l'odeur infecte du fluide, mais dut en fin de compte l'avaler.

« Mais Gin, ce n'est qu'un rhume ! Tu ne peux pas le remettre sur pied ? »

Allie toujours assise, venait de s'adresser à sa tante avec un ton de reproche. Toutefois, il n'eut aucun effet et Ginny répondit à sa nièce sans même la regarder.

« Si, bien-sûr, mais ça lui apprendra à faire des conneries ! »

« C'est de la non-assistance à personne en danger ! »

Andrew fusillait sa tante du regard en se relevant dans le lit.

« Mais non ! Tu ne vas pas en mourir et ça te fera une bonne leçon ! »

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, le roux se rallongea, alors que James haussait les épaules signifiant à son ami qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Allie, quant à elle, semblait approuver la rousse en fin de compte. Puis elle se releva doucement et tapa des mains.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais moi je dois aller à la bibliothèque ! »

Allie adressa un signe de main aux deux jeunes hommes et disparut rapidement derrière la porte. Andrew fronça un instant les sourcils et croisa le regard du brun. Ils pensaient apparemment à la même chose.

« La bibliothèque est fermée aujourd'hui, non ? »

James, tout en posant cette question plus que rhétorique, s'était retourné vers la porte.

« Bah ouais….. Qu'est ce qu'elle nous cache ? »

James arbora une moue en signe de son ignorance, alors que Andrew commençait à voir rouge.

« Suis-la ! »

« Hein ! »

James ouvrait de grands yeux. Il savait Drew protecteur vis-à-vis de sa petite sœur, mais à ce point là, c'était de l'acharnement. S'asseyant plus à son aise dans son siège il répondit d'une voix neutre :

« T'es parano. Elle a simplement du l'oublier, elle va revenir….. »

Cependant, Andrew ne semblait pas être d'accord. Il adressa à son meilleur ami un regard noir.

« Et qui te dit qu'elle est pas en ce moment avec un type louche qui va l'obliger à faire des choses pas nettes et tout et tout….. Tu ne veux pas ça , n'est ce pas ? »

James, s'il ne connaissait pas très bien le roux, aurait pu être effrayé par le ton que ce dernier avait employé. Mais l'optique de leur petite Allie dans les bras d'un connard était en ce moment tout ce qui l'occupait.

« Je vais voir ce qu'elle fait ! »

Et sans laisser la possibilité à Andrew de répondre James quitta l'infirmerie d'un pas décidé et manqua de faire claquer la porte.

* * *

Lyra ouvrit doucement les yeux, allongée sur le côté, dos au roux et à l'entrée. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de montrer son réveil. Cela faisait une journée qu'elle était là et elle devait encore y passer la nuit. Si seulement Weasley n'était pas aussi stupide, elle pourrait en ce moment être en cours, et non pas enfermée ici avec une migraine à tuer un hippogriffe. Un étau. Elle avait clairement l'impression d'avoir un étau sur les tempes qui à chaque minute se resserrait davantage. Elle soupira doucement priant pour que la douleur se calme un peu.

Sans l'idée saugrenue du roux, elle ne serait pas là. C'était de sa faute, entièrement… du moins c'était plus facile de penser ainsi. Que ce soit parti d'une bonne intention, elle ne s'en souciait guère pour l'instant. Car après tout c'était vrai, il avait simplement voulu lui démontrer quelque chose, mais Lyra restait persuader qu'une autre méthode aurait put porter ses fruits.

Et cette douleur qui ne passait pas allait la rendre folle. Elle ne supportait pas d'avoir de migraines, le sentiment que notre cœur bat au niveau des tempes, que notre tête va imploser sous la pression. Le moindre mouvement accentuait la douleur. Quant à la lumière et aux bruits, ils étaient presque insupportables. La jeune fille dut se relever légèrement pour attraper la petite fiole qui l'aiderait à la calmer.

« Hey ! T'es réveillée ! »

Andrew, dans le lit à côté de Lyra, souriait, apparemment heureux de la voir sortir du sommeil.

« Je préférerais encore dormir…. »

Lyra avala d'une traite le liquide bleu pastel et se rallongea en soufflant. Le roux, qui comme son père raffolait des chocogrenouilles, envoya un paquet sur le lit de la jeune fille.

« Tiens ! Ça peut pas te faire de mal. »

Lyra examina les bonbons d'un œil septique avant de les renvoyer à leur propriétaire.

« Peut être, mais je n'aime pas…. Trop sucré…. »

Andrew resta bouche bée. Jamais il n'avait rencontré de personne qui n'aimait pas les chocogrenouilles. C'était pour lui tout simplement impensable, mais il préféra en rester là. Qui sait ce que pouvait donner une Malefoy malade, fatiguée et quelque peu énervée….

Lyra se tourna une nouvelle fois dans le lit. La potion commençait à agir et doucement, la douleur semblait se dissoudre. Elle s'autorisa un soupir de bien être. Rien de plus appréciable que la fin d'une migraine, quand toute la tension s'évacue de notre corps, que les muscles auparavant crispés par la souffrance se détendent. Elle aurait pu se rendormi si un besoin urgent de se moucher n'avait pas suivit ce mal de tête.

Andrew, décidant que, plutôt d'abandonner ces pauvres chocolats, il fallait mieux les manger, se restaurait, toujours assis sur son lit. Il n'était plus très fier de sa démonstration, qui les avait conduit à l'infirmerie tous les deux. Pensif, il en oubliait ses chocolats, fixant la jeune fille qui lui tournait de nouveau le dos. Il avait l'étrange impression d'être impuissant. Combien de temps lui tournerait-elle encore le dos ainsi ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour qu'elle parle, mais plus encore il voulait qu'elle se confie à LUI. Il voulait savoir, l'aider. Il voulait être l'auteur d'un changement chez elle.

« Dis… ? »

Lyra ne répondit qu'un léger « hum » sans se retourner pour autant.

« Je n'arrive pas à l'aider…. Je me dis que finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée… »

Andrew baissa la tête tout en disant cela, Lyra de son côté eut le sentiment d'être abandonnée, laissée de côté, et elle se sentit encore plus mal.

« Si telle est ta pensée, alors en effet, cela ne servira à rien de continuer… »

La voix de la jeune fille était froide. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu un tel ton. Andrew se sentit encore plus honteux, désarmé, et inutile.

« Mais…. Enfin je veux l'aider… Mais est-ce vraiment de moi dont elle a besoin… »

« Il n'y a que toi qui puisse le savoir. »

Andrew n'ajouta rien, laissant le silence reprendre possession des lieux. Comment pourrait-il savoir ce dont elle avait besoin ? Il savait que la jeune fille n'avait pas dit cela pour dire quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

* * *

Ouais ma précieuse bêta, Servane, est revenu de stage, donc voilà ce chapitre 11 corrigé par ses soins ! Bon je suis désolé, il s'agit d'un chapitre de transition, c'est jamais le top, mais il en faut… alors voilà, bonne lecture ! Bisous à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

ILivinParis : et bien oui mais là il y a un petit froid entre eux, mais faut pas s'en faire, ça va aller, ils vont bien finir par y arriver lol…. Ah et je tiens tout de même à préciser Servane n'était pas en grève, mais en stage, lol, faut pas lui en vouloir lol bisous !

Axoo : ahaha, pour Allie il faudrat attendre le prochain chapitre pour en savoir un peu plus, je ne peux décemment pas te révéler cette info, qui fait partie d'une grande intrigue.. lol… bon j'abuse peut être un peu, mais en tout cas, va falloir attendre encore un peu…. Désolée… bisous ma spèce de vielle !

Virg05 : bah quand même leur haine compte un peu, sinon j'aurais plus d'histoire lol…. Bisous et merci..

Lunatis : bah alors à pas eu de commentaires….. juste une promesse que y en aurait.. lol… pas grave, tu te rattraperas au prochain, n'est ce pas ? lol ! Bisous

Emma & Danaé : et bien merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite vous a plus ! Bisous

SanDawn08 : et la petite combine marche bien ! c'est souvent plus facile comme ça, ça permet un certain recul… enfin bref, merci et bises !

Servane : et bien je droit dire, ça c'est de la reviews, tu bats tous les record, et je suis partie pour te faire une réponse tout aussi longue….. et bah allez on s'y met. Alors : merci de trouver que j'en m'en sors s'y bien, pour faire évoluer leur relation, parfois j'ai l'impression de stagner mais bon…. Je te crois, c'est mieux comme ça . Pour la ruse de Drew, je sais pas d'où s'est venu, j'était partie sur ma lancée, et je me suis dit autant allé jusqu'au bout….. ça donne un truc de malade, mais bon on va dire que c'est Drew, pas moi…. Comme son père et sa mère en effet… lol ! Ouais j'ai un écart sur les crevettes de normandie et la rancune des bretons par rapport au mont st Michel….. t'en fait pas je ne t'en veux pas, au moins je suis renseignée ! Mais tu vois enfin de compte c'était pas si horrible une semaine en Normandie…. Lol ! en ce qui concerne Allie, tu sais à quoi t'attendre, pense à ces pauvres lecteurs qui ne savent pas…. Lol…. Des fois je les plains quand même…. En ce qui concerne le rapprochement physique de Drew et Lyra, j'ai moi aussi je ne sais combien d'idée, mais pour l'instant aucune ne me plait réellement mais bon, je vais trouver, je ne veux pas faire du mielleux, ça leur ressemble pas du tout, alors je cherche encore… lol… Bon j'arrête ici cette réponse, j'en ai jamais fait d'aussi longue je crois…. Alala…. C'est pa si affreux que ça, j'aime bien répondre aux reviews !lol ! Bon donc voilà…. Maintenant tu vas être obligé de m'écrire des reviews toujours longues lol !Bon allez gros bisous !

Aminteitha : bon les choses se compliquent encore un peu entre eux, mais rien d'insurmontable tout de même ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus ! Bises !

Ella39 : ah briser la glace, oui c'est une manière de le voir en effet….. Mais bon disons alors qu'ils l'ont fracturé, hien ? lol ! Merci et bises !

Anacofleb : et bien merci beaucoup, je précise tout de même au passage, que si l'écriture est de moi, l'idée ne l'est pas, elle est de Servane, qui m'a gentiment proposé de l'écrire, elle ne le pouvant pas, alors voilà…. Pour la mère de James, non ce n'est pas Ginny, je mentionne dans le prologue une certaine Julia, femme de Harry et mère de James, donc voilà§ merci et bises


	13. chapitre 12

**Douce haine, ou amour violent ?**

Chapitre 12 : 

Allie avança dans le couloir, le bruit de ses pas résonnant contre les pierres. L'air frais de cette fin de mois de novembre caressait doucement ses joues rosies. Peut-être devrait-elle parler à son frère ? Ou à James ? Elle n'était pas sûre de le vouloir réellement, comme si au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'ils le prendraient mal. Pourtant elle ne faisait rien de défendu. Rien qui ne puisse lui attirer de gros dangers, elle était simplement…. Amoureuse. Amoureuse, certes, mais pas aveugle ! Elle savait exactement quels genres de répliques elle allait récolter de son frère.

« Hey Allie ! Je suis là ! »

La jeune fille sourit radieusement, s'approchant de la personne qui l'attendait.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? »

« Non, je viens à peine d'arriver ! »

Doucement, Allie effleura ces lèvres offertes qui semblaient quémander un baiser en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle était bien plus petite que l'élu de son cœur.

« Tu as parlé à ton frère ? »

Allie baisa la tête, un peu confuse, n'osant pas croiser ce regard déçu qu'elle connaissait. Si elle devait le dire à son frère, c'était bien pour cette personne qu'elle aimait. Mais c'était tellement dur, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour avouer quelque chose comme ça. Elle avait mis tellement de temps de son coté pour l'accepter que de devoir l'avouer lui paraissait quelque chose d'insurmontable.

« C'est pas grave, Allie. Je te fais confiance, un jour tu pourras lui dire ! »

La jeune fille, releva la tête en souriant. Elle avait vraiment de la chance, voilà pourquoi elle l'aimait. Elle savait que tout se passerait bien, tant qu'elle serait avec cette personne.

* * *

James se laissa glisser contre le mur. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ça de Allie, leur petite Allie. Il imagina soudain la réaction que pourrait avoir Drew s'il apprenait ce que lui venait de voir. En soi, ça ne le dérangerait pas, tant que sa sœur était heureuse. Par contre, le fait qu'elle n'ai pas pu le lui dire allait sûrement le blesser. Tout comme James se sentait blesser. Pourquoi ne leur avait-elle rien dit ? Peut être est-ce de leur faute ? James secoua la tête. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne dirait rien à Drew, et qu'il ferait mine de ne rien savoir. D'abord parce qu'il valait mieux que le roux l'apprenne de la bouche de sa sœur. Et ensuite il voulait voir dans combien de temps Allie oserait leur en parler, leur parler de sa petite amie….

* * *

Courbaturée et fatiguée, Lyra quitta tout de même son lit. Deux jours qu'elle était cloîtrée ici. Elle avait vraiment besoin de marcher un peu. Elle s'avança près de la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit, se penchant sur le rebord pour admirer le parc et respirer un peu d'air frais. Il y avait peu d'élèves dehors, le vent était froid, mais la jeune fille ne s'en souciait guère, trop heureuse de pouvoir, littéralement, mettre le nez dehors.

Elle n'entendit pas Andrew se réveiller et s'approcher à son tour de la fenêtre à pas de loup.

« Tu ne guériras jamais si tu restes là…. »

Lyra sursauta malgré le ton calme et posé qu'avait employé le jeune homme. Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard mauvais.

« Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas te faire peur… »

En son fort intérieur Lyra le savait parfaitement. Mais elle ne voulait pas réellement lui pardonner, c'était plus facile de lui en vouloir. Elle connaissait ce sentiment, le maîtrisait même, mais celui qui doucement grandissait dans son cœur lui était totalement inconnu. Et ça l'effrayait, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Mieux valait continué à le haïr, elle se sentait plus en sécurité.

Andrew n'insista pas, voyant que Malefoy ne répondait pas. Il s'en voulait. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à faire comme il faut avec elle ? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il voulait agir avec les plus grandes intentions du monde, il n'arrivait qu'à l'éloigner encore un peu plus de lui ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire, comment faire…. Il se sentait un peu perdu…

« Alors qu'as-tu décidé pour ton amie ? »

Andrew releva la tête, étonné. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle engageait la conversation, et qui plus est sur un tel sujet. De son côté, Lyra ne savait pas où elle avait trouvé la force de dire ses mots qui la torturaient depuis qu'elle connaissait les doutes du Gryffondor quant à l'aide qu'il pourrait lui apporter. Dos à lui, toujours penchée vers l'extérieur, elle n'osait pas vraiment le regarder, angoissée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru par ce qu'il allait répondre.

« Je vais continuer à essayer de l'aider…. Je pense…. Je suis sûr…. Mais…. »

Lyra se retourna doucement pour lui faire face, plantant son regard dans le sien, attendant qu'il continu sa phrase.

« Mais je ne sais pas comment faire…. »

Andrew baissa la tête en confessant cette vérité qui le minait. Lyra eut un léger sourire, presque tendre sur les lèvres. La tête basse, l'air penaud, une voix faible et douce… A cet instant précis, Lyra ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver un peu de charme. Cependant, elle ne savait si elle préférait ce Weasley là ou l'autre, l'arrogant, le fier, le sûr de lui. Car elle devait, malheureusement bien l'avouer, ils se ressemblaient étonnamment par certains côtés. La haine qu'elle avait envers lui venait aussi de ça. Comme elle, il était fier. Jamais il n'avait jusque là baissé la tête devant quiconque, et elle se sentit stupidement heureuse d'être la personne devant laquelle il s'inclinait.

« Si tu ne trouves pas de réponses, c'est peut être que ce n'est pas de ton aide dont elle a le plus besoin… »

Andrew releva la tête, intrigué par cette phrase. Si elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide, de quoi avait-elle besoin ? Il décida de lui poser simplement la question. Lyra resta silencieuse pendant un moment, pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas la réponse, mais parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment la lui dire.

« Et bien…. Elle a peut être juste besoin de ta compréhension. Je doute qu'elle veuille vraiment être aider… »

« De la compréhension ? »

Andrew, encore une fois, ne comprit pas réellement où elle voulait en venir.

« Je pense qu'elle ne veut pas de quelqu'un qui lui fasse une morale à deux mornilles. Si elle a fait ça, elle avait sûrement de bonnes raisons. A mon avis, elle aimerait que quelqu'un comprenne pourquoi elle l'a fait… »

« Je suis tout prêt à comprendre, moi ! »

Andrew avait répondit presque du tac au tac, regrettent maintenant de s'être exprimer aussi vite. Lyra ne put retenir en faible sourire devant une telle réaction, presque enfantine.

« Enfin je veux dire, je veux bien essayer de comprendre, mais pour ça faudrait qu'elle me parle… non ? »

Lyra se retourna vers la fenêtre. Voulait-elle vraiment en parler avec lui ? Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait le sentiment de devoir se mettre à nu en parlant. Elle détestait ça, l'impression d'être faible face à l'autre, sans ressource aucune. Quant à Andrew, il se taisait, respectant le silence de la jeune fille. En aucun cas il ne voulait la brusquer ou l'obliger à quoi que se soit.

« Elle a vécu isolée des autres, n'ayant jamais connu sa mère, tandis que son père restait un parfait étranger, hautain et froid. Puis il est mort. Elle a été souvent dénigrée, et s'est refermée sur elle-même, préférant ne pas se frotter aux autres. Fatiguée et lassée, elle avait souvent pensé à en finir, par simplicité peut être. Elle aurait voulu oublier, ne plus exister pendant un instant. Connaître le calme. Pas vraiment être heureuse, elle avait renoncé au bonheur depuis longtemps déjà. Mais, parfois, elle se plaisait à rêver qu'elle était une autre, anonyme, simple. Pourtant, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, jamais elle n'aurait voulu d'autre vie que celle qu'elle avait. Eduquée pour être différente des autres, élevée pour mépriser les autres, elle ne cherche pas leur compagnie, bien au contraire. Elle veut la paix, qu'on l'oublie, qu'on la laisse. Et ainsi elle pourra vivre…. »

Andrew resta muet. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il savait certaines des choses qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais l'entendre de sa bouche, sur un ton aussi détaché, l'estomaquait. Elle semblait si sûre d'elle, si résolue qu'il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Dans tous ces choix, elle semblait sûre de ce qu'elle faisait, sans hésitations aucunes. Et pourtant, au fond de lui, Andrew savait qu'elle était différente, un peu comme une bête traquée. Ces animaux qui mordent pour se défendre. Il ne s'agit pas d'attaquer mais bien de se protéger. Il venait de saisir cet aspect de la personnalité de la jeune fille. Et maintenant qu'il le comprenait, il avait l'impression qu'il l'avait toujours su. Comme une chose qui nous paraît des plus évidente une fois que nous le dit, mais auquel on n'avait jamais pris le temps de penser avant.

Lyra, de son côté, restait toujours appuyé à la fenêtre, laissant son regard se promener sur la forêt interdite, le parc, le lac. Elle savait qu'elle avait étonné le roux. Et bizarrement parler c'était avéré plus facile qu'elle ne se l'était imaginer. Elle sourit en pensant à Maguy. De la façon où, en commençant à parler, elle avait fini par tout raconter, par ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Comme si tous les murs qu'elle s'était forcée d'ériger avaient tous céder en même temps, libérant un flot insatiable de paroles, de peur, de haine et de mépris. Puis était venu le moment où elle avait tout dit, elle s'était tue face à cette vielle dame qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et la seule réaction qu'eu à ce moment Maguy fut de gifler la jeune fille, « Me voilà grand-mère maintenant, manquait plus que ça ! » avait-elle dit, avant de l'étreindre et déposer un baiser sur les cheveux de Lyra. Et mut par une pulsion soudaine, la blonde avait enlacé sa grand-mère, pleurant dans ses bras, oscillante entre joie et peine.

« Lyra…. ? »

La jeune fille se retourna, étonnée d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche d'Andrew.

« Tu portes bien le nom de ton père ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Andrew esquissa un demi-sourire, persuadé qu'elle lui poserait la question, se faisant une joie de lui répondre.

« T'es aussi stupidement fier que lui ! »

Lyra secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Et si je crois ses dires, tu es aussi comme le tien ! »

Le roux haussa un sourcil intrigué, attendant qu'elle continue.

« Aussi stupide ! »

Andrew resta coi à cette remarque, mais un sentiment assez particulier prit naissance en lui lorsqu'il entendit un rire timide provenant de la jeune fille, toujours en face de lui. Si sa stupidité pouvait la faire rire, alors il préférait être stupide.

* * *

Oulala…. Je vois d'ici la tête de vos reviews : comment ça Allie a UNE petite amie ? Et bien oui elle a une petit amie, vous en saurez plus sur elle plus tard. Sinon ça avance un peu plus entre les deux autre, donc voilà, j'espère que sa chapitre vous à plus, merci et bisous à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Servane : tu vois faut pas être mauvaise langue….lol ! En tout cas, contente que tu es apprécié la Normandie, et contente aussi que tu sois revenue, quand même…lol…. Ah et oui maintenant tu ne détiens plus le scoop concernant Allie, par contre tu en as un autre, n'est ce pas ? Pour le rapprochement physique, je vais bien trouver quelque chose, j'ai déjà une petite idée que tu connais en partie, ou du moins disons dans les très grandes lignes, mais je vais pas tout dire te dire, t'aurais plus aucune surprise…lol… bon allez je te laisse, moi je retourne à ma littérature… Bisous !

Axoo : qu'il lui saute dessus ? Je conçois que tu sois en « manque » mais tout de même, enfin, s'il te plait… lol…. Ah, pour le copain d'Allie, et bah j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déroutée, hein ? J'attends tes commentaires sur ce sujet avec impatience ! Gros bisous ma spèce de vielle !

Virg05 : bon on va se mettre sur le fait qu'elle compte un petit peu alors, ça te va comme ça ? lol ! Bises et merci !

SanDawn08 : euh le copain d'Allie, bah…. Comme tu as pu le lire, il s'agit en fait de la copine d'Allie… qu'en penses-tu ? Bises !

Aminteitha : bon et bah j'espère qu'au niveau petits sentiments qui pointent le bout de leur nez, tu as quelque chose dans ce chapitre…. Quand à moi je dis qu'il faudra encore attendre un petit peu tout de même…. Bises !

Emma & Danaé : et bien j'espère que la petite évolution vous a plu, pour le grand saut il faudra encore un peu de patience, mais je vous promets qu ça viendra, et qui serais-je si je ne tenais pas mes promesse à mes lectrices, hein ? bisous !

Asilys : par rapport à d'autre c'est vrai que je poste un peu plus vite, mais bon, ça dépends des moments en fait…. Bises !

Lunatis : et bien merci, et j'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi divertissant pour toi que les autres ! bises !

ILivinParis : dans le genre grand frère protecteur, ouais, de toute façon peut on imaginer une autre réaction que celle là ? moi je vois pas, perso… enfin bref, merci et à plus ! Bisous !


	14. chapitre 13

**Douce haine, ou amour violent ?**

Chapitre 13 : 

Lyra entra dans la grande salle. Quelques élèves y travaillaient en ce moment même. Elle vit Andrew lui faire un signe de main. Il était assis avec sa sœur, sur une des grandes tables. Elle s'approcha doucement, et s'assit en face d'eux. Allie lui adressa un magnifique sourire auquel Lyra répondit timidement. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à ça. Environ trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur séjour à l'infirmerie, et les vacances de noël approchaient à grands pas. Ils terminaient les cours à la fin de la semaine, et on était aujourd'hui mercredi.

« Au fait Lyra, tu passes les vacances ici ? »

Andrew avait à peine relevé la tête de son devoir en posant cette question. Lyra haussa un sourcil. Elle aimait que les gens la regardent quand ils lui parlaient. Ce roux se permettait bien des familiarités avec elle, mais bizarrement cela ne la gênait pas tant que ça.

« Non, je rentre chez moi. »

La jeune fille sursauta presque en le voyant relever subitement la tête pour la regarder fixement, faisant sourire sa petite sœur.

« Attends ! Tu vas passer les fêtes de noël toute seule ? »

« Qui t'a dit que je serais toute seule ? »

Lyra sortit ses affaires et se mit au travail, sans prêter plus d'attention au jeune homme de Gryffondor, ce qui faisait encore plus sourire Allie. Andrew la regarda, septique. Avec qui allait-elle donc passer le réveillon ?

« Mais attends, tu…. »

« Maguy ! »

« Ah….. »

Andrew se sentit subitement idiot. Bien-sûr, avec qui d'autre pouvait-elle bien passer le réveillon si ce n'est avec sa grand-mère. Andrew ne savait pas grand-chose de cette vielle dame, à part qu'elle avait beaucoup aidé Lyra. Il s'en voulait presque de l'avoir oubliée. Il baissa de nouveau la tête sur ses devoirs. Allie se mordait les lèvres pour retenir un rire qu'elle jugeait inapproprié à ce moment.

« Allie ? »

La plus jeune releva alors la tête pour découvrir Kathe qui la regardait. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre. Elle ne put retenir un très léger sourire lourd de sous-entendus.

« On doit aller travailler à la bibliothèque, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui j'arrive Kathe ! Drew, Lyra, je vous dis à plus tard ! »

Allie se releva, rassembla ses affaires et s'éloigna avec son amie. Lyra se replongea dans ses devoirs. Elle savait quel genre de relation pouvait bien entretenir Allie et Kathe pour les avoir prises en flagrant délit dans la bibliothèque. Et la plus jeune lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire. Lyra avait accepté. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ces affaires. Mais elle savait aussi que Andrew ne le savait pas. Elle le fixa discrètement, se demandant comment il allait réagir en apprenant la vérité. Andrew redressa la tête à ce moment, souriant gentiment à la jeune fille avant de se remettre à son devoir de divination. Tenant de ses parents, il détestait cette matière, mais était obligé de la continuer, bien malgré lui. Griffonnant quelques lignes de plus sur son parchemin, toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées ailleurs, vers une autre personne.

Cette personne en question était en train de rêvasser juste en face de lui, mordillant le bout de sa plume. Penchée sur son grimoire, elle faisait mine de travailler. Elle pensait à la réaction que pourrait avoir le roux s'il apprenait que sa sœur avait une petite amie. Serait-il en colère ? Heureux ? Déçu ? Ou bien encore autre chose… Elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour pouvoir répondre à cette question.

* * *

James croisa Allie dans le couloir. Elle était avec _elle_. Cette fille qu'il savait être sa petite amie. Une jeune fille qui devait peut être avoir un an de plus que Allie, brune, plutôt grande, des yeux bleus en amandes assez foncés. Elle était à Gryffondor elle aussi. Elles rigolaient toutes les deux, sans prêter attention aux autres, ne se souciant pas de l'extérieur. Sans s'expliquer pourquoi, James était presque soulagé qu'elles ne se tiennent pas la main. Pendant un instant, il voulut les suivre, mais l'idée de les espionner pendant un moment d'intimité le dérangeait. Il aurait s'agit d'un garçon, il l'aurait sûrement fait. Mais si la vision de deux filles ensemble excitait beaucoup de garçon, il s'agissait là d'Allie. Et jamais il ne pourrait la considérer autrement que comme sa petite sœur, ce genre de pensées était donc à bannir. C'était la vie privée de sa petite sœur !

Cela dit, la jolie blonde qui se trouvait quelque pas derrière elle et qui portait le doux nom de Jenny, méritait que l'on se préoccupe de sa vie privée. Il s'en occupa d'ailleurs sur-le-champ.

* * *

Lorsque Andrew passa la porte de son dortoir, il fut soulagé d'y voir James. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et regarda gravement son meilleur ami. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et le regarda intrigué.

« Qu'est ce que t'as ? »

« Un problème…..»

James pensa pendant un instant que Drew avait surpris sa soeur en compagnie de sa petite amie. Mais il n'aurait pas réagit de cette façon. Il chassa donc cette idée de sa tête, et attendit que le roux s'explique.

« Tu sais, Lyra…. »

« Ouais et bah ? »

James savait par avance qu'il n'allait pas particulièrement aimer cette conversation. Il gardait au fond de lui cette haine pour la jeune fille, même si Drew ne faisait que lui jurer qu'elle n'était pas comme son père, James n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle pouvait être une amie fiable.

« Je….. bah….tu vois quoi….. »

James soupira. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre où le roux voulait en venir. Il avait toujours pensé que son meilleur ami avait une sorte d'attirance pour la jeune fille, par forcément physique d'ailleurs, mais il y avait d'abord eu cette envie de lui tenir tête, de la rabaisser presque, puis cette envie de l'aider. Cela pouvait fort bien se résumer, pour les deux cas, à un besoin d'attirer l'attention de Malefoy.

« Ne me dis pas que tu viens juste de te rendre compte ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire….. non… merde James on s'en fout…. Ce que je veux dire c'est que bah c'est plus Malefoy….. c'est Lyra et c'est….. perturbant… »

James recula un peu dans son lit, comme s'il craignait quelque chose. Voir son ami tête baisse, la voix presque désespérée, lui indiquait que la suite n'allait pas être facile.

« Attends….. Ne me dis pas que t'es tombé amoureux d'elle…. »

« Noan ! »

La réponse presque immédiate de roux soulagea le brun, qui poussa un soupir. L'amour rendait toujours les choses dix fois plus compliquées et, généralement, cela ne finissait pas bien.

« Bah alors, je vois pas où est le problème ? »

Andrew se releva de son lit et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre.

« Bordel, tu m'aides pas là !»

Andrew appuya sa tête sur la pierre froide du mur. La cognant de façon répétitive, ce qui ne fit qu'inquiéter sérieusement le brun.

« Mais attends c'est pas la fin du monde non plus… ; »

Andrew se tourna violement vers son ami, lui adressant un regard assassin.

« Mais tu comprends pas bordel ! »

« Si je comprends, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te prends la tête comme ça ! Moi je dis advienne que pourra…. »

Andrew se laissa tomber sur son lit, méditant silencieusement les paroles de son mai, peut avait-il raison, cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver, et de se compliquer la vie pour ça…..

* * *

Allie regarda partir Kathe en souriant presque tristement. Encore aujourd'hui, Kathe lui avait demandé si elle avait parlé à son frère. Et encore une fois, elle avait du lui répondre par la négative. Kathe ne lui reprochait jamais rien, mais Allie savait au fond d'elle qu'il arriverait un jour où celle qu'elle aimait en aurait marre. Elle ne voulait pas ça, mais chaque fois qu'elle prenait son courage à deux mains pour parler à son frère, elle se dégonflait face à lui, elle bredouillait deux trois platitudes et fuyait. Elle avait tellement peur que son frère la rejette, qu'il n'accepte pas… Et elle était sûre qu'elle aimait trop son frère pour pouvoir essuyer un rejet de sa part, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Allie, perdue dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Lyra entrait dans la bibliothèque. Mais lorsqu'elle reconnut la jeune fille, elle l'interpella. Lyra vint s'asseoir en face d'elle attendant une explication, et Allie ne put que baisser la tête. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Allie se décida enfin à parler :

« Je ne sais pas comment le dire à mon frère…. »

Lyra n'eut pas besoin d'autre chose pour comprendre de quoi la plus jeune voulait parler. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas comment l'aider.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si mon frère ne l'accepte pas, je…. Je ne veux pas…. Pourquoi ça ne peut pas rester comme ça, hein ? »

« Ce n'est jamais facile. Ce serait trop beau, si tout pouvait être simple…. Pour ton frère, pourquoi ne pas simplement lui dire la vérité…. »

« Mais comment ! »

Sans vraiment le vouloir, Allie avait presque crié. Lyra lui fit signe de parler plus doucement.

« Personnellement je pense que ton frère t'en voudra plus de ne rien lui d'avoir dit plutôt que d'avoir une petite amie. »

Allie laissa tomber sa tête sur la table en soupirant. Ce qu'elle craignait la plus, c'était un jour de voir de la déception dans le regard de son frère. Pire que les cris ou les pleurs, simplement de la déception, quand on sait que l'on vient de faire mal à la personne en face de nous, et qu'elle nous adresse ce regard à la fois triste et presque hautain, avant de partir sans dire un seul mot. Allie ne voulait pas vivre une telle situation avec son frère, jamais.

Relevant légèrement la tête, elle fixa Lyra.

« Alors d'après toi, plus je lui dirais vite, mieux se sera ? »

« Oui, je pense. Et aussi plus tu attendras plus sera dur… »

Allie sourit tristement, et reposa sa tête sur la table.

« Merci Lyra… »

Lyra n'ajouta rien d'autre, de toute façon il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire…..

* * *

Et bien voilà le chapitre 13…. Avec une petite avancée des choses…. Le prochain chapitre, une discussion entre frère et sœur…. Héhé… sur ce je vous laisse en vous remerciant et en vous embrassant !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Sandawn08 : et bien voilà vous savez un tout petit plus sur la copine de Allie, et pour Andrew et Lyra les choses se portent pas trop mal, non ? Bises !

Servane : en parlant d'exclue je crois que là tu sais pas mal de truc, n'est ce pas ? Au passage ça me fait penser qu'on est plus quitte de coup maintenant….. il faudra y remédier….lol…. Pour le rapprochement physique, as-tu toujours hâte ? Moi je sais pas trop oui et non, pour les raisons que tu connais…. Enfin bref je m'étale pas la dessus, hein !

Pour les commentaire sur les filles, en effet, ils en seraient tout à fait capable, se serait plutôt marrant, j'ai un ami qui est homo, et on commente les même mecs dans la rue, des fois c'est franchement marrant ! Pour tes partiels je crois que c'est finit maintenant, et pour ton rapport de stage, je te souhaite bonne chance, tout le monde comme c'est chiant se genre de truc ! Allez bisous !

Axoo : oui Allie va s'en voir un peu avec son frère, mais t'en fait pas ça se finira bien, je ne suis pas sadique à ce point quand même…. Je pourrais jamais les faire s'engueuler au point qu'ils coupent tous les ponts…. Enfin bref ! Gros bisous tite vielle !

Emma & Danaé : la discussion avec Drew, tout le monde m'en parle ! elle va arriver dans le prochain chapitre ! Et pour Drew et Lyra, et oui encore un peu de patience, je suis sadique un peu avec vous quand même….. le pire c'est que j'aime bien lol ! Bises !

Lunatis : et oui, la fameuse réaction du : SA petite amie…… enfin bref, comme je l'ai déjà dit l'explication entre frère et sœur aura lieu dans le prochain chapitre !Pour l'histoire entre James et Allie, en fait je les vois comme frère et sœur, donc l'idée de les mettre ensemble me choquait en fait…… En ce qui concerne Lyra et Drew, si tu veux des surprises tu ne vas pas être gâté, j'en prépare une assez spéciale, mais chut……. Bises !

Aminteitha : Et oui une petite copine, dont vous en apprendrez un peu plus à chaque chapitre….. et oui je suis un peu chiante donc je fais par petits bouts, héhé ! en ce qui concerne correspondance, oui je la continue, je n'ai pas arrêté, de la à te dire quand viendras le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas, j'ai bcp de chose à faire en ce moment… dont le bac…. Mais je la continu y' a pas de soucis la dessus, voilà, bises !

Dinou : plus marquant la passage ou ils se dévoileront leur sentiment, tu ne pouvait pas dire mieux….. mais je me tais, c'est un surprise…… bises !

ILivinParis : entre Drew et Lyra : se jeter l'un sur l'autre, y'a du vrai dans ce que tu dis…. Et la tension de plus en plus incontrôlable, y'a du vrai aussi….J'aime bien voir les hypothèses des gens…. Enfin bref voilà quoi…. Je ne dis rien, sinon ça gâcherais tout le plaisir ! Bisous !

Virg05 : oui, la première personne qui s'en doutait un petit peu en lisant le passage….. c'est bien ! Bises !


	15. chapitre 14

**Douce haine, ou amour violent ?**

Chapitre 14 : 

Lyra, la tête appuyée contre la vitre du Poudlard Express, regardait pensivement le paysage enneigé défiler. Dans la cabine régnait un grand silence, Andrew et James disputant une partie d'échec. Lyra se sentait bizarrement sereine, il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans ce compartiment. Elle tourna la tête vers les deux jeunes hommes, tous deux concentrés sur le jeu. La blonde aurait presque put sourire face à un tel tableau. Cependant le calme fut vite rompu par l'entrée de Allie et de Kathe. Les deux garçons relevèrent la tête et sourirent aux nouvelles venues avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur leur partie.

« Hum…. Drew, James, je vous présente Kathe…. »

« Salut…. »

Andrew gratifia la nouvelle d'un sourire mais se replongea vite dans son jeu. James fit de même, se demandant tout de même si c'était le moment que Allie avait choisi pour leur parler de sa petite amie. Lyra haussA les sourcils en voyant la jeune fille hésiter.

« Euh…. Je…. Je voudrais que vous m'écoutiez un instant, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire…. »

Le ton peu assuré de sa soeur obligea Andrew à relever la tête vers elle.

« Vas-y, on t'écoute ! »

« Et bien voilà, en fait…. Oh mon dieu c'est plus dur que ce que j'avais imaginé…. »

Kathe voulut prendre la main de sa petite amie pour l'encourager mais se retint, préférant un sourire. Le roux s'avança un peu vers sa sœur.

« Qu'est qu'il y a Allie, t'as un problème ? »

« Non, non… c'est…. Hum… et bien voilà Kathe et moi, on est ensemble ! »

Pour accompagner ses dires, Allie se saisit de la main de Kathe. Elle avait dit ces mots tellement vite qu'elle doutait qu'ils aient put comprendre, mais cela lui avait semblé la meilleure solution. La seule réaction que recueillit cette révélation fut le plus grand mutisme. Allie ne savait que faire, elle baissa doucement la tête. Andrew mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que sa sœur voulait exactement dire. Puis soudain, un éclair traversa son regard, et il fixa sa sœur avec de grands yeux.

« Attends quand tu dis ensemble, tu veux dire euh…. ENSEMBLE ? »

« Oui…. »

Le Gryffondor roux se laissa tomber au fond de son siège en soufflant, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Allie, qui se focalisait sur son frère, ne fit pas attention au manque de réaction de James. En revanche, Lyra le nota tout de suite, mais ne dit mot.

« Drew…. Est-ce que tu… enfin…. Ton opinion est importante pour moi et… »

« Allie, si tu es heureuse ça me va, laisse-moi quelques secondes pour intégrer le truc et… Mais au fait, ça fait combien de temps ? »

Allie redoutait cette question. Elle savait que son frère allait la poser un jour ou l'autre, et elle ne voulait pas lui mentir. Elle inspira un bon coup et reprit la parole.

« Et bien…. Environ deux mois….. »

Sa phrase se termina dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Attends…. DEUX MOIS ! Et tu ne m'as rien dit avant ! »

Allie se sentit soudain ridicule, elle n'osait relever la tête de peur d'y voir ce qu'elle y craignait le plus dans les yeux de son grand frère : la déception.

« Et…. Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ! Mais pourquoi ! »

Allie n'arrivait pas à répondre, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Kathe, qui jusque là s'était tu, pris la parole à la place de la plus jeune :

« Ecoute Andrew, Allie a eu énormément de mal à l'accepter elle-même, et elle redou…. »

« C'est pas à toi que je m'adresse mais à ma sœur ! »

Andrew fixait Allie avec un regard un peu froid, mais contre toute attente ce fut Kathe qui reprit la parole, sur un ton calme et posé.

« Et c'est moi qui te réponds. Ta sœur redoutait donc ta réaction. »

Andrew adressa un regard assassin à la brune, alors que sa petite sœur gardait toujours la tête baissée. Le roux soupira et se tourna vers James.

« Et toi tu ne dis rien ! »

James hésita un instant quant à la réponse à donner.

« Je le savais…. »

Allie releva immédiatement la tête, regardant, choquée, celui qu'elle considérait comme son deuxième frère. Lyra pencha légèrement la tête en fronçant les sourcils, se disant que les choses allaient en se compliquant.

« Tu le savais ! Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! »

Allie resta interdite, cherchant du secours dans le regard de Kathe, mais celle-ci semblait aussi décontenancée qu'elle.

« Je les ai vu une fois, tu te souviens quand tu étais à l'infirmerie et que Allie a dit qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque. »

La colère de Andrew se dirigea à présent contre son meilleur ami.

« Ca fait un mois que tu le sais, et tu ne m'as rien dit ! »

James soupira. Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'interrogatoire, surtout de la part de son meilleur ami. Il commençait à s'énerver à son tour.

« Oui je ne t'ai rien dit, parce que je pensais, et pense toujours d'ailleurs, que c'était à Allie de t'informer de ça ! »

Allie ne comprenait plus rien, la bibliothèque, elle n'avait pas souvenir d'être allé à la bibliothèque avec Kathe durant le séjour à l'infirmerie de son frère et de Lyra. Mais soudain elle réalisa ce que cela sous-entendait.

« A…. Attends…. James, tu m'as suivie ? »

« C'était une idée de Andrew ! »

Allie fusilla son frère du regard. Quant au roux, son regard noir était adressé à James. Lyra échangea un regard désolé avec Kathe, toutes deux savaient que les choses allient en se compliquant de beaucoup.

« Drew… tu as demandé à James de me suivre ? »

« OUI ! On se demandait ce que tu faisais ! Et j'apprends d'ailleurs que tu étais très occupée ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais rien dit James ! »

Allie ne laissa pas le temps au brun de répondre, s'approchant, furieuse de son frère.

« Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi ? Il s'agit de ma vie privée Drew, tu n'as pas le droit de me surveiller ainsi ! »

« Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de faire des remontrances Allie ! En l'occurrence je peux aussi dire que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ! »

Le ton avait considérablement monté dans le petit compartiment, il n'avait plus rien d'apaisant maintenant. Lyra restait toujours silencieuse, sachant qu'une intervention de sa part n'arrangerait rien aux différents problèmes.

« Tu m'as menti Allie ! »

« Et toi tu m'as fait suivre ! »

Allie secoua la tête comme dépitée, puis quitta le compartiment avec Kathe, avant de claquer la porte. Andrew ne semblait pas prêt de pardonner sa sœur, alors que James soupirait d'un air fatigué. Lyra, toujours muette, ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Andrew se leva et frappa violement la banquette du pied.

« Pourquoi elle m'as rien dit ? Elle a pas confiance en moi ou quoi ! »

Personne ne répondit, de toute façon, le roux n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse de leur part. Andrew ragea en silence, il se sentait trahi par sa sœur, lui qui avait toujours pensé qu'entre eux il n'y aurait jamais d'histoire comme celle-ci, des mensonges. James, avachi dans son fauteuil, savait que la réaction de son meilleur ami avait été un peu excessive. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus nier que lorsqu'il les avait surpris, il n'avait pas ressentit le même sentiment de colère contre Allie. Ils étaient maintenant dans une situation bien délicate. Il savait que Andrew allait se réconcilier avec sœur, mais est ce que cela ne laisserait pas des traces dans leur relation. James soupira encore une fois.

* * *

Lyra suivit du regard Andrew, James et Allie rejoindre leurs parents, leurs visages donnaient l'impression qu'ils allaient se rendre à un enterrement. Lyra secoua la tête. Tout le reste du trajet, depuis la révélation de la plus jeune Weasley, s'était fait dans le plus grand silence. Ils étaient maintenant arrivés à la gare de King Cross, à Londres, et chacun partait dans une direction différente. Elle soupira, et partit à son tour, espérant pour eux que les choses s'arrangent entre eux.

* * *

Andrew salua assez froidement ses parents, alors que Allie affichait une mine triste.

« Euh…. Ça va ? »

Ron regardait successivement ses enfants et James, entre inquiétude et plaisanterie.

« Très bien ! »

La réponse froide, dure et tirant sur l'ironie qu'il reçut de son fils, lui fit hausser un sourcil. Il échangea un regard avec sa femme qui apparemment suffit à les mettre d'accord sur un point : il y aurait une discussion une fois chez eux !

* * *

Et voilà la révélation qui ne se passe très bien….. la suite dans le prochain chapitre, ou l'on verra d'ailleurs Ron Hermione et Harry à l'âge adulte , bah oui quand même un tit peu….

Merci pour toute vos reviews, mais étant en pleine de révisions je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre aujourd'hui, je me rattraperais la prochaine fois, promis ! bises à tous !


	16. Chapitre 15

**Douce haine, ou amour violent ?**

Chapitre 15 : 

Ron, assit à la table de la cuisine, fixait ses deux enfants en silence. Croisant les mains sur la table, il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Bien, est ce que vous pourriez nous dire ce qui va pas ? Ça fait deux heures que vous êtes à la maison et vous n'avez pas décroché un mot….. Je pensais avoir élevé mes enfants différemment…. »

Hermione, attendant elle aussi une réponse, commençait à mettre la table en silence. Drew se releva un peu sur sa chaise.

« Ecoute 'Pa, c'est une histoire entre Allie et moi…. »

Allie le foudroya du regard. Elle n'avait apparemment aucune envie que leurs parents soient au courant et encore moins envie d'en parler devant eux.

« Je veux bien que se soit une histoire entre vous, mais dépêchez-vous de la régler ! Je ne veux pas que mes enfants, que je vois rarement en passant, face une tête de six pieds de long pour noël…hum ? »

Ron tenta un sourire à ces enfants, mais aucun d'eux ne répondit. Hermione, toujours silencieuse, posait maintenant les plats sur la table et s'assit enfin, échangeant un regard inquiet avec son mari.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Allie était allongée sur son lit, serrant son oreiller contre elle, cherchant un moyen d'arranger les choses avec son frère. Elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle savait au fond d'elle que leurs réactions respectives étaient excessives mais elle ignorait malheureusement comment aller s'excuser. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand on frappa à la porte. Autorisant à entrée, elle put voir sa mère.

« Bonsoir ma puce…. Ça va ? »

« Hum…. »

Hermione alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de sa fille, souriant gentiment à Allie. La jeune fille regardait sa mère, une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux.

« Tu nous dis souvent, et papa aussi, que vous vous disputiez continuellement quand vous étiez à Poudlard….

Hermione sourit tendrement, se souvenant de cette époque assez lointaine maintenant.

« Oui, on se disputait assez souvent…. »

« Et comment vous vous réconciliez…. ? »

Il y avait dans la voix de Allie une sorte d'espérance, l'attente de la parole presque salvatrice que pourrait prononcer sa mère.

« Et bien…. Pendant longtemps, on laissait le temps faire, oubliant intentionnellement pourquoi on s'était disputé, préférant ne pas en reparler….. Mais on a compris plus tard que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Alors après c'est ton père qui venait s'excuser généralement. On discutait, on en parlait, et puis on se rendait compte en fait qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de raisons valables à nos disputes la plus part du temps…. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

Hermione caressait doucement les cheveux de sa fille, souriant tendrement. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver sa petite fille, âgée de quatre-cinq ans, curieuse et avide de savoir, qui lui rappelait tellement celle qu'elle avait pu être au même âge.

« Je me suis engueuler avec Drew, mais je m'en veux, enfin… c'est mon frère et je ne veux pas m'engueuler avec lui… »

Hermione s'allongea aux côtés de sa fille.

« Tu sais, ma puce, il est normal que vous vous disputiez. Regarde ton père et moi… Mais cela n'empêche pas que je l'aime énormément, et puis cela prouve que vous souciez l'un de l'autre… »

Allie resta un moment songeuse sur les paroles de sa mère, cependant le sujet de leur dispute lui semblait bien différent que ce qu'elle avait déjà connu. Il ne s'agit pas d'une divergence d'opinion, il était, là, question de la personne qu'elle aimait et que son frère ne semblait pas accepter. Elle avait l'impression que c'était elle qu'il rejetait.

« Tu sais maman, je t'avais parlé de Kathe…. »

« Oui….. »

Hermione hocha de la tête, comprenant de quoi sa fille voulait parler, elle avait été la première au courant, d'abord sur les doutes de sa fille et puis après sur ces certitudes.

« Et bien je l'ai présenté à Drew et…. Il s'est énervé, il me reproche de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance, de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt… »

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de la jeune fille. Hermione la prit dans ses bras, la berçant comme elle le faisait des années auparavant.

« Ma puce, il t'aime, tu le sais. Et je pense qu'il se sent trahi. Ton père réagissait pareil, mais ça passera, en tout cas il faut que tu en parles avec lui. Je pense que Drew aurait voulu que tu lui demande conseil, il se serait sentit conforté dans son rôle de grand frère, comme utile et nécessaire. »

« Mais pourquoi…. ? »

Hermione obligea sa fille à relever la tête, la regardant tendrement.

« Tu es sa petite sœur, et malheureusement pour toi, il a du sang Weasley. Alors quoi que tu fasses, tu resteras toujours sa petite sœur qu'il doit protéger envers et contre tout, et ça crois moi tu pourras en parler avec Ginny, elle connaît… Ce que je veux te dire ma puce c'est qu'il aurait voulu que tu te confies à lui….. Tu sais, comme quand vous étiez enfant. C'était vers lui que tu allais quand tu avais fait un cauchemar. Et bien qu'il ne l'admette sans doute jamais, il voudrait que cela ne change pas…. »

Hermione déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille, sourit en se levant du lit, et lui dit une dernière fois d'aller lui parler avant de quitter la chambre. Allie resta encore un moment sur son lit, méditant les dires de sa mère. Puis elle se leva finalement et prit la direction de la chambre de son frère, appréhendant tout de même leur discussion.

Lorsqu'elle frappa, Drew lui ouvrit presque immédiatement, comme s'il avait attendu sa venue. D'abord étonnée, elle resta sur le seuil, puis finalement Drew lui fit signe d'entrée. Bizarrement, elle avait toujours adoré la chambre de son frère, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait des allures de tribunal. S'avançant légèrement, elle garda le silence. Drew était maintenant assis sur son lit. Ils prirent la parole en même temps, ce qui eu pour réaction de les faire sourire, et qui sembla aussi détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« Ecoute Drew, je suis désolée. Je voulais t'en parler, mais j'avais peur que tu me rejettes et… tu sais ton opinion est importante pour moi, tu es mon grand frère et je…. »

« Moi aussi je suis désolé de tout ça….. J'aurais voulu que tu m'en parles mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, alors moi je propose qu'on oublie tout ça, ok ? »

Allie sourit simplement avant de se jeter sur son frère. Drew surprit tomba à la renverse sur le lit, entraînant sa soeur avec lui dans la chute. Ils riaient aux éclats quand la voix de leur père résonna dans la pièce.

« Et bien voilà je préfère ça ! »

Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la chambre et s'assirent sur le lit. Allie déposa alors un baiser sur la joue de tout le monde, ne faisant pas de jaloux, et parut soulagée. Ron voulu ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils mais celui bascula la tête de côté, évitant ainsi la caresse enfantine de son père. Ron fit le vexé et envoya une tape dans le dos de son fils. Allie prit alors vaillamment la défense de son frère, se ruant sur son père. Hermione éclata de rire, ce qui lui valut un oreiller dans le visage lancé par son époux.

« De vrais gamins ! »

Tout le monde se retourna pour découvrir Harry, Julia et James dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Tu peux parler Harry ! »

Ron émergea du lit et se leva pour aller saluer Julia, suivit de sa femme. James se contenta d'adresser son pouce levé à Drew et Allie.

La petite troupe passe une soirée autour de feu des plus normal. Glace, fou rire, vieux souvenirs, discussions et échecs….

* * *

Et Bien voilà…… je m'excuse encore, mais je ne vais pouvoir aux reviews……. Je suis vraiment désolé……disons que je suis empêtré dans des problèmes ... enfin bref, un chapitre un peu plus tranquil et commun que les autres... mais bon vu ce que je vous prépare pour la suite ça fait du bien ! Un grand merci à tout le monde! Bises 


	17. Chapitre 16

**Douce haine, ou amour violent ?**

Chapitre 16 : 

Lyra était tranquillement assise dans son canapé, un livre dans les mains et une tasse de thé fumante non loin d'elle. Elle lisait L'âge d'or, un roman sur la mythologie, la naissance des dieux grecs moldus. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans leur histoire, de captivant. Toutes ces aventures, ces trahisons, ces amours sur un fond de magie, de puissance et de pouvoirs. Elle était plongée dans le récit de la naissance d'Athéna quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir en sachant qui était là. Maguy affichait un grand sourire, et tenait un plat dans ses mains quand la jeune fille lui ouvrit.

« Comment va ma petite fille préférée ? »

Lyra se contenta de sourire en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer la vielle dame. Maguy déposa son plat sur la table et s'assit en soupirant sur le canapé.

« Alors raconte-moi tout ! »

« Maguy……… »

Lyra lança un regard faussement énervé à sa grand-mère, avant de prendre place à son tour près d'elle.

« Tu refuserais de minces distractions à une vielle dame seule ! »

Lyra secoua la tête, avant de sourire.

« Que veux-tu donc tant savoir ? »

« Et bien ce jeune homme, Andrew Weasley, raconte moi tout, n'omets aucun détails ! »

Lyra se prêta finalement au jeu de bonne volonté, elle lui raconta alors tous les changements dans sa relation avec le jeune homme. Au début elle pensait ne pas avoir beaucoup à dire, mais finalement elle du bien prendre une heure complète pour tout lui expliquer. Une fois son récit terminé, Lyra avait finit sa tasse de thé et se levait pour en faire deux autres. Maguy garda un silence pensif quelques instants.

« Tiens… »

Elle prit la tasse que lui offrait la jeune fille, toujours muette. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Lyra, et prit une inspiration.

« Tu sais Lyra, je suis consciente que les choses n'ont pas toujours été faciles pour toi, mais ne t'accroche pas à des rêves, cela ne ferait que te briser un peu plus, d'accord ? »

Lyra, baissa la tête, comme une enfant que l'on venait de gronder. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer en silence. Maguy se leva, et après avoir déposer un baiser sur le front de la blonde quitta l'appartement en silence.

* * *

Lyra marchait doucement sur le chemin de Traverse. Il y avait un monde fou en cette période précédant noël. Elle devait trouver un petit cadeau pour Maguy. Elle était devant une vitrine d'antiquité magique quand elle fut bousculée par trois jeunes enfants qui couraient et riaient. Elle voulut pendant un instant les rappeler à l'ordre mais se retint. Après tout ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. C'était à cause de cette effervescence habituelle, accompagnée de cette odeur très particulière, l'odeur de noël, de chocolat chaud, de neige, de sapin…. Lyra secoua la tête, depuis quand était-elle sentimentale pour noël ?

« Hey Lyra ! »

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir Andrew, James et Allie qui arrivaient vers elle en souriant. Lyra resta interdite un instant, ne sachant pas vraiment que faire ou que dire. Andrew souriant de toutes ses dents, Lyra conclut que leur différent était réglé. Bien malgré elle soupira, soulagée de ne pas avoir à supporter une fois de plus leur dispute.

« Alors tu fais des achats pour noël ? »

« Oui je cherche un cadeau pour Maguy…. »

Andrew sourit encore, mais Lyra trouva dans se sourire comme une fausse note. Elle préféra ne pas trop chercher à comprendre, gardant ces questions pour plus tard. Ce fut finalement accompagnée des trois jeunes gens qu'elle entra dans la boutique, pour en ressortir environ une demi-heure après, son cadeau pour Maguy emballé.

« Moi je vous propose une bière au beurre pour nous réchauffer un peu ! »

Andrew sembla emballer par la proposition de James et tous partirent en direction du Chaudron Baveur. Maintenant attablés, personne ne prononçait mots, à croire qu'ils avaient peur de dire une bêtise. Lyra se sentait mal à l'aise, elle aimerait qu'au moins eux parlent, elle pourrait plus facilement disparaître dans leur flot de parole, ce serait plus rassurant. Elle avait l'impression d'être prise au piège dans cet endroit, entourée de personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, peu habituée à ce genre d'endroit où elle ne s'était jamais sentie à l'aise. Si seulement Andrew, James et Allie pouvaient faire la conversation. Pendant un instant Lyra ne sut plus vraiment quoi penser. Peut être qu'enfin de compte, les choses n'étaient pas réglées entre eux, que le petit secret de Allie faisait toujours son effet.

Andrew fixait Lyra. Ses joues légèrement rosies par le froid lui donnaient un air plus abordable, souligné par la blancheur de sa peau qui, aux yeux des autres, lui conférait sa réputation d'élève hautaine. Plus il la fixait, plus il décelait chez elle une beauté bien particulière. Dans le mouvement de ses cheveux, retombant dans son dos et sur ses épaules, dans ses doigts fins, terminés par des ongles tout aussi longs, dans son regard quelque peu dubitatif, sur sa bouche close, dont les lèvres avait la couleur chaude d'un fruit mur, dans le croisement des ses jambes. Cette beauté discrète semblait s'amplifier au fur et à mesure qu'Andrew le regardait et cela perturbait le jeune homme au plus au point. S'il avait toujours trouvé que la jeune fille possédait une beauté froide et supérieure, aujourd'hui, à la lumière du feu, elle avait quelque chose de charnel.

« Alors Lyra comment se passe ce début de vacances ? »

Allie avait ressenti le mal aise qui régnait à leur table, et avait pris l'initiative d'amorcer la conversation.

« Bien….. »

Malheureusement, elle aurait peut être dut choisir une personne un tant soit peu plus bavarde que leur collègue de Serpentard. Comprenant son erreur, Allie se replongea dans la contemplation de la table.. James quant à lui regardait quelque peu amusé le regard que portait son meilleur ami sur la jeune fille blonde.

« Bonjour, bonjour que puis-je vous servir ? »

James et Andrew commandèrent des bières au beurre, alors que les deux demoiselles se contentaient de thé bien chaud. Andrew sembla reprendre ses esprits et cessa de fixer Lyra, pour reprendre une conversation normale avec tout le monde. Lyra soupira discrètement en voyant ses compagnons se remettrent à parler joyeusement, comme si de rien n'était. Elle croisa le regard de Andrew, qui lui adressa un sourire charmeur. Lyra haussa un sourcil. Jamais encore il ne lui avait sourit de la sorte, et cela avait quelque chose de très dérangeant. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement se sourire, trop assuré, trop fier, même arrogant. Lyra préféra détourner son regard, plutôt que de devoir répondre à un tel sourire.

Ce fut environ deux heures après, que tout le monde quitta le chaudron baveur. Ils avançaient dans sur le chemin de Traverse, quand soudain Andrew s'adressa à Lyra.

« Dis-moi, pour le nouvel an, il y a une grande fête chez moi, ça te dirait de venir ? Tu peux même venir avec Maguy ! »

« Euh… je… »

Lyra ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle croyait sans problème Andrew quand il lui disait qu'il y allait avoir beaucoup de monde, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'étant la fille de Drago Malefoy, elle ne serait pas la bienvenue, quoi que puisse dire le roux en face d'elle.

« Allez s'il te plait ! Ce sera sympa, et puis j'avoue que j'aimerais bien connaître cette Maguy ! »

Lyra se sentit soudain encore plus mal, avec le sentiment étrange qu'elle n'était plus maître de son intimité, comme si on lui forçait le passage, violait ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux : son indépendance, sa relation avec la vielle dame. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça. Elle eut soudain l'impression d'étouffer, sa respiration se fit plus difficile, plus saccadée. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et se concentra pour essayer de reprendre une respiration normale.

« Hey… Lyra ça ne va pas ? »

Andrew se tenait près d'elle, le regard un peu soucieux.

« Si…. Si, ça va… »

« Tu es sûre, ça n'a pas l'air ? »

« Oui c'est bon… ça va …. »

Lyra se força à sourire pour rassurer le jeune homme. Allie et James étudiaient eux aussi la jeune fille du regard.

« Je vais rentrer… »

« Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne ? »

« NON…. je…. Euh… je vais rentrer seule, ça va aller… »

Et Lyra ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre, et s'éloigna. Andrew et James échangèrent un regard septique avant de partir à leur tour.

* * *

Et bien voilà, il s'agit peut être du dernier chapitre avant mi aout, car étant animatrice en colonie de vacance je ne reiens aps avant mi Aout, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de poster l'autre chapitre d'ici le 6 ( jour de mon départ...) Alors voilà, si je ne peux je vous souhaite à tous un bon été, en espérant vous revoir à mon retour en aout, ou la suite sera postée! Bises à tous! 


	18. Chapitre 17

**Douce haine, ou amour violent ?**

Chapitre 17 : 

Lyra respira un bon coup avant de pénétrer dans la grande maison, Andrew lui sourit, il avait finalement réussi à la convaincre, elle et Maguy, à venir passer les fêtes du nouvel an avec lui, au square Grimaud, résidence de James et ses parents. Lyra n'était pas sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix. Une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui hurler qu'elle n'était pas à sa place ici, que ce n'était pas un monde pour elle, qu'elle appartenait à une autre réalité que celle-ci…. Mais elle fut coupée dans ses pensées. En effet, Andrew venait d'ouvrir la porte. Elle fut alors violement percuté par la musique et le bruit qui régnait dans la maison à l'intérieur.

« Ah Drew ! Tu es arrivé ! »

Le jeune homme acquiesça en souriant.

« Ouais Man' on est là ! Je te présente Lyra et Maguy ! »

« Ravie de faire votre connaissance ! »

Alors que Maguy serrait la main de la jeune femme, Lyra restait quelque peu sous le choc. Elle avait devant elle la fameuse Hermione Weasley Granger, et pendant un instant elle hésita quant à la réaction à avoir. Devait-elle sourire à cette femme chaleureuse et accueillante, ou bien la repousser car elle était en partie la cause de la mort de sa famille ? Lyra opta pour quelque chose de plus neutre : une poignée de main.

« Ma puce, ma mère veut….Ah Drew ? Je suppose que tu dois être Lyra ? »

La jeune Serpentard n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître le père de Andrew, les même cheveux roux. Encore une fois elle dut serrer la main à une personne qu'elle avait haït pendant longtemps, considéré comme étant la cause de son malheur. Elle fut ensuite entraînée plus loin dans la maison. Elle se sentait un peu perdue dans cette grande maison, avec ces personnes qui parlaient et riaient. L'ambiance était plus que festive, et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ces marque. Maguy était toujours prêt d'elle, mais apparemment la vielle dame se sentait plus à l'aise qu'elle.

Lyra fit la connaissance de beaucoup de monde, et notamment les 6 oncles d'Andrew, ses grands-parents, autant dire une quantité des têtes aussi rousses les unes que les autres, et encore d'autres personnes dont elle ignorait l'identité.

Elle fixait tout ce beau monde d'un œil un peu lointain, comme si c'était la seule protection qu'elle pouvait avoir, ne pas prendre part à tout ça. Elle n'avait jamais connu de pareille fête, avec autant de monde. Elle se sentait presque faible, trop exposée. Lyra préféra se réfugier dans un coin de la salle, à l'écart, isolée…. Mais déjà Andrew revenait vers elle.

« Alors comment ça va ? »

Lyra ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle se sentit presque blessée qu'il pose une question pareille, elle avait imaginé autre chose de sa part. Elle se souvint alors de ce que Maguy lui avait dit, elle avait toujours raison. Pourquoi avait-elle attendu autre chose de sa part ? Il était si insouciant de toute façon….

« Je ne suis pas habituée à ça….. »

Andrew lui sourit gentiment. Il allait apparemment rajouter quelque chose quand son père l'appela. Il adressa un sourire désolé à la jeune fille et s'éloigna. Lyra sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant partir, le sentiment d'être abandonnée, laissée en pâture à ces inconnus, comme une trahison. Lyra dut s'asseoir, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, suffocante, étouffée.

« Hey ! Ça ne va pas… ? »

Lyra releva la tête, et resta choquée. Devant elle se tenait Harry Potter, le survivant, le héros, l'homme qui avait amené sa famille à la misère, celui que son père, Drago Malefoy, haïssait, dont elle n'avait entendu que les pires horreurs. Et plus dérangeant encore, il regardait avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Lyra ne sut tout simplement pas quoi répondre, elle ne trouvait rien à dire, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse dire de toute façon….

« Si tu ne te sens pas bien tu devrais sortir, prendre un peu l'air frais. Il y a un balcon dans la salle juste à côté. »

Potter lui indiquait du doigt le chemin à suivre. Lyra se leva alors subitement, et sans rien dire, s'éloigna vers ce fameux balcon. Il lui fallait de l'air, du calme, de l'espace et du silence. Courant presque, elle atteint le petit balcon salvateur assez vite. Respirant à grandes bouffées, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Cet homme, lui qui avait causé une grande partie de son malheur, venait de la regarder avec pitié. La jeune Serpentard sentit de la colère prendre naissance en elle. Comment pouvait-il se permettre ça ?

Complètement perdue, désorientée, elle sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Des larmes de rage et de tristesse. Elle n'aurait pas du venir. Elle n'avait jamais supporté qu'on la regarde avec pitié et complaisance, mais venant de Monsieur Harry Potter, ça la dégouttait encore plus.

« LYRA ! »

Elle se retourna vivement, voyant arriver vers elle Andrew et derrière lui sa mère. Et c'était, sans hésitation, les dernières personnes qu'elle souhaitait voir. Le roux se précipita vers elle, et tentait de la prendre dans ses bras, mais Lyra le repoussa violement.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Elle lui tourna alors le dos, cherchant en vain en endroit pour s'éclipser. Mais à part sauter du balcon, elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Le sentiment d'enfermement qu'elle ressentait s'accentua alors encore plus. Andrew tenta une nouvelle approche mais sa mère le retint. Lyra ne pouvait voir à ce moment l'anxiété peinte sur le visage de jeune homme. Andrew tenta une nouvelle fois d'atteindre Lyra, mais Hermione intervint encore.

« Drew, non. Il vaudrait mieux que tu sortes s'il te plaît. »

« Il en est hors de question ! Je reste ! »

Lyra n'écoutait plus vraiment ce qui se disait, mais elle perçut très nettement la voix de la mère d'Andrew.

« J'ai dit non Andrew ! Maintenant tu quittes ce balcon ! Et ne me fait pas me répéter ! »

Andrew lança un regard assassin à sa mère, mais n'osa pas insister. Il ne connaissait que trop bien sa mère pour oser lui tenir encore tête. Il sembla alors se faire violence et quitta le balcon. Hermione soupira, restant près de la baie vitrée, n'approchant pas Lyra. Cette jeune fille devit vraiment être mal pour régir pareillement, elle devait lui laisser le temps de se calmer, sans rien tenter.

Lyra s'appuya à la rambarde, le silence revenu. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, cependant elle savait que la mère de Drew était toujours là, mais bizarrement elle lui était reconnaissante de rien faire, de garder le silence. Elle voulait juste la paix, et aussi quitter cet endroit. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se retourna pour faire face à cette femme.

Hermione restait toujours muette. Elle avait de la pitié pour cette jeune fille, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le montrer. C'était Harry qui était venu lui dire qu'elle se trouvait là, et malheureusement Andrew était juste à côté à ce moment. Hermione avait alors pris la décision d'aller voir Lyra, toujours suivit de son fils. Elle avait de la reconnaissance pour la blonde qui avait conseillé sa fille, elle voulait lui dire, mais elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à la trouver dans cet état. Et en même temps, elle pouvait comprendre. Cela ne devait pas être facile pour la jeune fille.

« Je n'aurais pas du venir, je vais rentrer chez moi ! »

Lyra s'apprêtait à partir quand Hermione l'interpella.

« Je comprends que tu ne te sentes pas à l'aise ici… »

Lyra s'arrêta subitement, une nouvelle vague de colère s'insinuant en elle.

« Vous comprenez ! Permettez-moi de douter Madame, je ne vois pas ce que vous pouvez comprendre… »

Hermione soutint le regard meurtrier de la plus jeune et reprit la parole.

« Après tout, Harry, mon mari et moi-même, nous nous sommes battus contre les personnes de ta famille et nous avons gagné, alors j'imagine facilement que tu n'es pas des plus ravie d'être ici. »

Lyra regardait cette femme qui s'adressait à elle, d'une voix calme et posée, comme si elle pouvait savoir, comprendre. Lyra secoua la tête et eut un rire sans joie.

« Battus ! Moi je dirais plutôt que vous avez détruit, assassiné ma famille ! »

Hermione soupira. Ça n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'elle l'avait d'abord pensé. Après tout, elle était une Malfoy, et la fille de Drago, la brune aurait du savoir à quoi s'attendre.

« Ce n'était pas notre volonté première je t'assure, mais c'était la guerre et ta famille était de nos ennemis. »

Lyra afficha une mine dégoûtée. En effet la femme qu'elle avait devant elle ne comprenait pas.

« Vos ennemis oui, ils étaient ! Et des fois j'aurais préféré qu'ils vous aient tué ! »

Il n'y avait pas dans la voix de la plus jeune de colère ou de haine, simplement peut être de la tristesse ou une sorte de rancœur. Elle baissa alors la tête.

« Ils l'auraient sûrement fait s'ils en avaient eu l'occasion, ils ont tué beaucoup d'autres personnes. »

Lyra releva la tête. Il y avait dans les yeux de la mère de Andrew de la peine. La blonde pensa alors qu'elle avait sûrement dut perdre des personnes proches d'elles dans cette guerre, mais elle se refusait d'éprouver de la compassion pour cette femme.

« Laissez moi rire, vous avez tué autant de personnes qu'eux, vous avez détruit autant de famille qu'eux, alors épargnez-moi ce regard triste, s'il vous plaît. »

« Oui, nous avons tué des mangemorts, des soldats de Voldemort, nous nous sommes battus pour ce qui nous semblait juste et droit ! »

Lyra rit encore une fois.

« Mais oui, vous vous êtes battus pour la veuve et l'orphelin…. »

Lyra soupira, elle était fatiguée de parler avec cette femme qui refusait de l'entendre. Hermione n'arrivait pas cerner où la jeune fille voulait en venir, elle aurait pourtant voulu comprendre, mais soudain la réalité la frappa quand la blonde ajouta faiblement :.

« Mais moi, je n'avais rien fait…. »

Hermione resta sans voix face à cette jeune fille, qui soudain semblait avoir perdu toutes ses défenses. La brune se gifla mentalement. Elle aurait du y penser, elle était pourtant la première à répéter que Lyra ne devait pas ressembler à son père, mais elle n'avait pas pu comprendre que le réel problème n'était pas la destruction de sa famille, mais les conséquences que cela avait eu sur la jeune fille.

« Je… Lyra… »

« Non, gardez votre pitié je n'en veux pas ! Vous êtes responsable de ce que je vis maintenant ! Partez où je vais…je ne suis que la fille Malefoy, mais moi je n'ai rien demandé, jamais, et tout ce que vous pourrez dire ne changera rien croyez-moi, je suis obligée de faire avec, et je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! »

Pendant un instant, Hermione avez aperçu une tout autre Lyra, le son de sa voix, la façon dont elle avait dit ces mots, il y avait dans cette phrase bien trop de tristesse, bien trop de rancœur pour être prononcé par une jeune fille de l'âge de son fils, mais bien vite, comme si la jeune fille s'en était rendu compte, elle était retournée derrière sa carapace. La brune soupira, mais n'insista pas. Elle ne pouvait rien ajouter, peut être une autre fois, à un autre moment.

« Maintenant veuillez m'excuser Madame ! »

Hermione regarda la jeune fille quitter le balcon presque royalement. Elle dut avouer que pour cette fois, Lyra avait gagné. Elle resta un moment sur le balcon à réfléchir à la conversation qu'elle venait d'échanger avec la fille de Drago Malefoy quand son époux vint la rejoindre.

« Ça va ma puce, j'ai croisé Drew tout à l'heure. Il avait l'air de t'en vouloir ? »

Hermione se laissa aller dans les bras de Ron.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard.. »

Et sans autre parole, ils regagnèrent la salle, la fête n'était pas encore finie…

* * *

Je suis désolée du retard de publication, et j'espère sincérement que vous aimerez ce chapitre! Et oui ça y est je suis de retour; et pour me faire pardonner la longue attente, vous aurez le prochain rapidement!Promis!Et bien je vous laiss ici, en espérant recevoir vos commentaires! Biz' à tous!

**Réponse aux reviews :**

ILivInParis : les gamins m'ont enfin relaché! Et je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, ou tu pourras encore apprendre quelque choses sur Lyra. quand à Allie, il faudrat encore attendre un tout petit peu, pour avoir plus de précisions! Et oui je suis méchante, mais bon, je promets des précisions pplus tard! Bisous!

Aminteitha : Et me voilà de retour, bon la mi-aout c'est pas vraiment ça, mais bon, je suis revenue, c'est ce qui compte non ? ( Autrice qui essaye de se sauver toute seule...) Bon et bien j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Biz'!

SanDawn08 : et bien voilà ce chapitre qui se sera fait attendre, je dois dire... encore désolée... biz'

Servane : Drew passe à la vitesse supérieur, oui... mais quand il va mettre le turbo ça va lui faire tout bizarre à la petite Lyra... n'est ce pas ? Aux lecteurs aussi ça va leur fait tout bizarre... bienheureuse, toi qui sait!lol! Et tu as vu comme promis, il est posté ce soir le chapitre, alala je vous jure... et puis tu me parles de la fin de correspondance qui va arriver... sniff, ça va encore me faire tout drôle, mais j'ai déjà une idée de relève comme tu le sais, donc bon! Et en parlant de fan, nous deux qui sommes aussi feignasses l'une que l'autre, regarde j'ai fait un effort... tu peux pas en faire un petit toi aussi... Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase! Regard de chaton suppliant sous une pluie battante, ( moi aussi je sais faire!)

Bon j'arrête là! Rôh bisous miss!

Asilys : et oui Lyra revient! comme dit le proverbe, si on chasse la nature elle revient au galop! enfin bref, mais il y a encore pas mal de choses à apprendre sur cette serpentard! BIz'!

Virg05 : et bien merci et voilà la suite!Biz'


	19. Chapitre 18

**Douce haine, ou amour violent ?**

Chapitre 18 : 

Andrew vit Lyra passer rapidement au milieu des personnes présentes, apparemment elle se dirigeait vers la sortie. Andrew réussi à l'intercepter.

« Lyra, qu'est ce qui passe ! »

Il put facilement voir que des larmes avaient coulé sur son visage, l'empoignant par le bras, il la conduisit dans une autre pièce, à en voir les grandes bibliothèques chargés de livres, il devait s'agir d'un bureau. Au milieu de la pièce, une table en bois sombre, et un chandelier au plafond. Andrew consentit à lâcher Lyra. La jeune fille ramena alors ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il y à la fin, d'abord tu te sens pas bien, ensuite tu pleures, puis tu discute de Dieu seul sais quoi avec ma mère, et après tu veux partir en fouine ! J'aimerais comprendre ! »

Lyra releva la tête, et Andrew dut se retenir de reculer face au regard qu'elle lui adressa. Il eut soudainement l'impression de retrouver la Lyra d'avant, celle à qui il ne parlait pas, celle qui le rejetait.

« Pourquoi vous voulez tous comprendre ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ! A ce que je sourie gentiment à tout ce monde ! »

Andrew fronça légèrement les sourcils, oui il voulait comprendre, mais il ne saisissait pas à quoi était dut l'énervement de la jeune fille. Qu'est ce que sa mère avait bien put lui dire ?

« Mais enfin de QUOI tu parles ? »

Lyra s'avança alors vers lui, presque dangereusement, un feu particulier brillant dans le fond de son regard.

« Je parle de ces personnes qui m'ont détruit, de ces personnes qui sont responsables de la misère que j'ai connu, je parle de ces personnes à qui tu voudrais, à qui vous tout vous voudriez que je sourie ! »

Encore une fois, dans cette soirée, Lyra c'était laissée submerger par ses émotions, celles qu'elle prenait toujours le plus grand soin de cacher, d'enfuir au plus profond d'elle-même. Toute cette haine, cette colère, qui s'en vraiment avoir de destinataire s'adressait pourtant à tout le monde. Et en ce moment, elle était complètement dirigée contre le jeune homme en face d'elle.

Andrew resta étonné, d'une part par la violence de ses propos, et d'autre part par les différentes émotions qui semblait habiter la blonde à ce moment précis. Elles se déchaînaient toutes sur son visage, dans ses gestes, ces paroles. La colère, la tristesse, la faiblesse…. C'est à ce moment que Andrew comprit, comme sa mère l'avait fait juste un peu plus tôt. Il regarda alors Lyra d'une façon différente. L'étincelle dans son regard, ses joues rougies par le courroux, son nez légèrement retroussé, sa position déterminée et assurée, le mouvement de sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration quelque peu saccadée, tout en elle sembla montrer une maturité spéciale.

Lyra ne comprenait pas le manque de réaction de Andrew, mais elle perçut son regard. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon, avec une sorte d'excitation. Pendant un instant, elle perdit ses moyens, avant de secouer la tête de façon lasse, et de reprendre la direction de la sortie.

« Attend Lyra ! Je… suis désolé, je ne pensais pas à mal quand je t'ai demandé de venir, je n'imaginais pas que pour toi se serait… je n'ai pas fait attention… pardonne moi… »

Lyra se retourna vers lui, et reprit plus calme, plus normal.

« Tu sais Andrew, quoi que tu puisses faire, tu restes le fils de Ron et Hermione Weasley et pour moi ta famille ne représente pas les héros que tout le monde glorifie, jamais je ne pourrais les voir ainsi. Il se sont battu pour la veuve et l'orphelin, mais aujourd'hui l'orpheline c'est moi et je suis seule à me battre….. »

Lyra ne put tout de suite détacher son regard du roux, mais se fut bien assez de temps au roux pour qu'il puisse répondre.

« Mais moi je veux bien me battre à tes côtés…. »

Lyra sourit tristement, mais n'osa recroiser le regard du roux.

« Mais je ne veux pas ton aide, je n'ai pas besoin d'alliés. »

« Et Maguy ? Pourquoi elle et pas moi ? »

Il y avait maintenant dans l'attitude de Andrew comme une sorte de colère et de douleur.

« Vois le comme tu veux Andrew ! »

Lyra voulut quitter cette pièce pour de bon, mais Andrew la retint encore, plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas le droit de partir, il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire, il le sentait au profond de son être, comme un ordre immuable. Elle devait rester avec lui, il le fallait.

Lyra tenta de dégager son bras, mais l'emprise du roux était trop forte.

« Lâche moi, tu me fais mal ! »

« Pas avant que tu n'es accepté mon aide ! »

Lyra lui envoya un regard outré. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de lui donner des ordres de la sorte, mais avant qu'elle est pu répondre, le père de Andrew entrait dans la pièce. Il se stoppa un instant en voyant la scène.

« Tout va bien ici ? »

Le jeune Gryffondor lâcha immédiatement sa collègue de Serpentard, qui en profitant pour quitter rapidement la salle, sans rien ajouter. Ron resta un instant à fixer son fils, sourcils froncés.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passait ici ! »

Andrew baissa la tête, il venait de faire une énorme erreur. Maintenant il allait devoir réparer tout ça. Il savait pourtant que les démonstrations de forces ne marchait pas avec elle, ni même les mots le plus souvent. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant.

« Hey, fiston c'est quoi ce délire ? »

« M'appelle pas comme ça ! »

La réponse de Drew était presque sorite machinalement, réponse toute faite à chaque fois ou son père l'appelait « Fiston ». Soupirant encore une fois, Drew se tourna vers son père.

« J'ai joué au con avec Lyra… »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Ron s'approcha de son fils, et comme lui, s'appuya sur le bureau, étendant ses grandes jambes devant lui.

« Tu le sais c'est la fille à Malefoy, et je n'avais vraiment penser qu'en l'amenant ici… enfin tu vois quoi toi maman et Harry bah voilà quoi… je voulais juste… en fait je ne sais pas trop… »

Ron sourit gentiment, presque même nostalgiquement en entendant ce discours un peu décousu, il avait le sentiment frappant de se voir au même âge dans son fils.

« Tu sais Drew, je pense que Lyra nous en veux, pour la vie qu'elle a maintenant, pas pour sa famille, mais étant une Malefoy, elle est trop fière pour accepter de l'aide, mais ça n'empêche qu'au fond d'elle elle apprécie sûrement ce que tu fais pour elle…. »

Andrew haussa un sourcil, suspicieux, fixant son père, cherchant quelle mouche avait bien put le piquer, depuis quand son père comprenait les motivations humaines et en parlait ainsi. Ron rit doucement en voyant la mine de son fils, puis consentit à dire la vérité.

« J'ai croisé ta mère en venant… »

« Ah ouais, je me disais aussi…. »

Le père et le fils ne purent s'empêcher de rire à cette phrase. Ron ébouriffa paternellement les cheveux de Andrew avant de consentir à le laisser à ces pensées.

Andrew regarda son père quitter la pièce, comme Lyra l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant. Et de nouveau il soupira, il n'avait pas vraiment assuré avec Lyra, certes, mais il y avait autre chose, une chose dont il ne pouvait parler à son père, aussi proches soient-ils tous les deux. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il se rendait compte à quel point il avait mal réagit. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes, ou du moins pas dans ce sens là. jamais il n'avait ressentit ça, comme si ce sentiment avait pris naissance de ses tripes, pas de raison, de logique, simplement ce sentiment venu de nulle part, mais qui avait agit comme une bombe sur lui, se répandant en lui, sans qu'il puisse rien contrôler : l'envie, le désir.

Andrew avait désirer Lyra plus que jamais il n'avait désiré quiconque, il venait de comprendre, et part certains côtés ça l'effrayait….

* * *

Et bien voilà le chapitre 18, il n'est pas venu aussi rapidement que je l'avais prévue, mais bon…. Désolée…… j'attends vos commentaires, et pour le prochain chapitre, il est encore en écriture donc je ne promets rien quand à la rapidité de publication….. Biz' à tous…

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Servane : bon d'accord je m'excuse, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire….. mais bon depuis le temps maintenant, et ton chapitre qui n'est toujours pas posté, mais bon moi je dis ça je dis rien…… hum…lol

Alors, alors, c'est vrai que l'histoire est toujours écrite par les vainqueurs, et qu'on oublis souvent que dans les deux camps la guerre a fait des ravages, à près tout c'est le principe même d'une guerre, détruire ! enfin bref….. pour la suite elle ne serait tarder à arriver, pour une petite correction….. parce que il faut bien le dire, là je sèche un peu beaucoup complètement….. comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué…… Bon allez roh bisous, miss !

Ella 39 : c'est un plaisir de te voir de retour aux reviews ! Et oui complètement d'accord le hasard fait bine les choses ! et bine voilà j'espère que ce chapitre sera encore super ! Biz'

Axoo : hey ! de retour ! ça fait plaisir, et désolée, c'est pas avec moi que tu pourras te gaver de chapitre, en ce moment je bloque un peu, comme tu l'auras surement remarquer….

Pour Lyra, et oui ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, mais il faut la comprendre, pauvre petite…lol ! Bon allez gros bisous !

SanDawn08 : et bien voilà la suite que tu voulais tant lire ! Merci et bisous !

Virtual.Shinigami : et bien je suis impressionnée, 17 chapitre d'un seul coup, waoh ! Ca fait plaisir, lol…. Pour le style, je suis désolée, je ne suis pas écrivain, mais je vais essayé de faire attention, promis… biz' ! ( P.S : Shinigami, ça me dit quelque chose, mais je suis incapable de me souvenir quoi… tu pourrais m'aider, c'est dans un manga je crois, mais là je sèche complètement……)

Yumi Evans : et bien voilà la suite, qui aura tarder un peu….. mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même ! Biz' !

Aminteitha : Bon alors question rapidité de publication, j'ai des progrès à faire, et je pense que tu ne me contrediras pas…… mais comme tu le dis si bien, tu es quelqu'un de très gentille, et tu ne vas pas m'engueuler, hein ? Bisous !

Emma et Danaé : Mais Lyra reconnaît sans problème que son père n'était pas un enfant de cœur, c'est sur, personne ne peut contredire, mais bon…. Personne n'est parfait après tout, non ? Bon j'espère que cette suite vous plaira toujours autant ! Bisous !

Allima : et bine voilà comment il se dépêtre de cette situation… qu'en penses tu ? Biz'

Asilys : et bien merci beaucoup, ça fait très plaisir, et j'espère que ce chapitre te donnera aussi satisfaction ! Biz' !


	20. Chapter 19

**Douce haine, ou amour violent ?**

Chapitre 19 : 

Andrew prit une grande respiration avant d'oser frapper à la porte. A cette porte, ce n'était pas n'importe qu'elle porte, c'était la porte de l'appartement de Lyra. Et maintenant qu'il avait frappé il se sentait un peu idiot, attendant à ce qu'elle s'ouvre, ce qui arriva presque trop vite à son gout. Lyra, le fixa un instant, avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer. Elle ne prononça pas un mot en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui, de prendre note des petits détails, qui rendait cet endroit particulier, comme un pull de la jeune fille, négligemment posé sur un des bras du canapé ; ou encore l'odeur d'encens qui flottait dans la pièce ; cela allait des carreaux blancs de la cuisine, aux rideaux bordeaux suspendus à la fenêtre du salon.

Lyra avait disparut dans la cuisine, revenant peu de temps après avec une tasse de thé pour son nouvel hôte, elle lui tendit et s'assit dans le canapé, toujours muette. Andrew l'imita et après plusieurs minutes de silence, il consentit à la remercier pour le thé.

« Dis moi plutôt ce que tu fais ici ? »

La jeune fille n'était pas agressive, pas non plus étonnée cependant. Andrew se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« Et bien euh…à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop….. enfin si, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour et…. Puis…. S'avoir comment tu allais aussi… »

« Je vais bien. »

Andrew ne put s'empêcher de penser pour lui-même que la blonde ne lui facilitait en rien la tâche, mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé pour le réveillon, je n'avais pas penser, et je m'en veux…. »

« C'est bon, je préfère ne pas en reparler ! »

« Et si moi je veux en reparler ? »

Lyra soupira et se releva, elle disparut dans le couloir pour revenir quelques instant plus tard, un gros grimoire noir dans les mains, qu'elle lui tendit. Andrew la regarda intrigué mais se saisit du livre. Il se mit doucement à le feuilleter, il n'y avait que des articles de journaux, de vieux articles de la gazette du sorcier, et tous étaient sur la guerre qui, à l'époque, venait d'être gagnée. Des couvertures, des articles, des dossiers entiers, sur son père, sa mère, et son parrain, les sauveurs, les bâtisseurs du monde libre, les idoles de l'espoir et de la paix. Andrew ne put retenir un sourire sans joie, avant de tendre à nouveaux le grimoire à sa propriétaire.

« Tu vois Andrew, ce grimoire appartenait à mon père, c'est lui-même qui a découpé et collé tous ces articles avant de mourir, il voulait que je le détruise, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je veux me souvenir, je refuse d'oublier ce que j'ai vécu, ce que ma famille à vécu. Oh, bien sur, mon père n'était pas du côté des gentils, je ne le nie pas, mais il n'a pas choisit…. Ou du moins pas en partie… il a simplement voulu vivre, pas assez courageux pour mourir, pas assez vaillant pour ce battre du côté de tes parents, mais c'est l'homme que j'ai vu durant des années…. Pas le meilleure, pas non plus le pire… simplement mon père, Andrew…. Alors tu vois…. Le monde n'est tout simplement pas manichéen. »

Lyra baissa les yeux vers le grimoire, sa voix était de nouveau empreinte de cette tristesse assez particulière, qui laissait un arrière goût de fatalité presque. Elle partit ranger le grimoire avant de retourner s'asseoir dans le canapé. Andrew était à son tour silencieux, il n'était pas sur d'avoir compris ce que voulais lui signifier la jeune fille, mais s'il y a une chose dont il était sur, c'est que plus jamais il ne voulait entendre ce ton particulier dans la voix de Lyra, et il se fit la promesse silencieuse qu'il ferait tout pour cela.

« Tu as raison, je ne peux pas comprendre, j'ai grandi bercé par des rêves de victoire, et quand la victoire a été là, ce fut l'euphorie, la gloire, mais moi non plus je n'ai pas choisit, je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas heureux, se serait sûrement t'insulter, mais comme ton père, comme tout ceux qui sont battus, quelque soit le côté dans lequel ils étaient, à mon avis peu ont choisit, mon oncle avait une prophétie sur la tête, et mes parents ont été amis avec lui avant de savoir à quoi ils s'exposaient, dans le fond personne n'a réellement choisi, mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sure, c'est que si maintenant j'ai envie de t'aider, c'est de ma propre initiative, je l'ai choisit ! »

Andrew se releva à la fin de sa tirade et fixa la jeune fille blonde, elle semblait un peu perdue, il venait de retourner contre elle tout ceux en qu'elle avait considérer comme des armes avant, elle se sentait de nouveau faible, et si elle détestait ça, elle remerciait tout de même le ciel que se soit face à lui, pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas trop….

Le roux se pencha doucement vers elle, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, les effleurant à peine, comme pour les goûter juste. Et avant d'aller plus loin il se recula, et quitta l'appartement assez rapidement. Lyra resta interdite, d'une part à cause du baiser, et d'autre part à cause du départ précipité du jeune homme. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça….

* * *

Lyra se retourna encore une fois dans son lit, incapable de dormir, ressassant sans cesse ce qui c'était passé tantôt dans son appartement. Elle n'arrivait pas y trouver de sens. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Et puis elle ne voulait pas ça, elle n'en avait pas envie. De l'aide, oui peut-être, mais pas _ça _!

Fixant une légère fissure dans le plafond, sans vraiment la voir, elle décida qu'elle allait mettre les choses au clair avec lui, et si il ne comprenait, elle couperait tous les ponds avec lui. C'était la seule solution qu'elle avait… S'endormant enfin, elle eut un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Andrew soupira une nouvelle fois alors qu'il était assis dans un des fauteuils de son salon. Un feu crépitait doucement en face de lui, dans la cheminée. Il avait encore le goût des lèvres de la jeune filles sur les siennes, et il vivait cela comme une torture. L'envie d'avoir plus, montait doucement en lui, s'insinuant dans chaque parcelle de son corps d'adolescent.

Il se leva précipitamment, pour se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage, calmant par là ces pulsions de jeune homme. Il soupira, sachant pertinemment, qu'il passerait une nuit agitée.

Et ce fut le cas, ces draps, au matin, purent en témoigner. Un sort de nettoyage plus tard, il descendait prendre son petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait que sa mère de debout qui l'accueilli avec un sourire, avant de lui servir son petit déjeuner.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Mouais….. »

Le roux préféra se pencher sur sa tasse de café plutôt que d'approfondir cette discussion avec sa mère. Hermione n'insista pas plus, et se joignit à son fils, en silence. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la famille pour être réunie dans la cuisine.

« Au fait, vous vous souvenez que cette après-midi, on va chez vos grands-parents ? »

Andrew releva la tête, il avait oublier ce détails, et croisant le regard de son père, il put constater qu'il n'était pas le seul. Il ne put retenir le rire qui montait en lui, alors que ça mère le regardait intriguée.

« C'est juste que Pa' a l'air ravie …. »

« Mais bien sur qu'il est, n'est-ce pas chéri ? »

Ron avala de travers sa gorgée avant de rassurer sa femme.

« Mais bien sur, tu sais que j'adore quand ton père me regarde avec dédain quand j'essaye d'engager la conversation sur un sujet moldu…. »

Hermione secoua la tête, sous les rires de ses enfants.

* * *

Andrew se crispa en repensant à son séjour, court il faut bien le dire, sur le fauteuil blanc du cabinet de dentiste de son grand-père. Celui là même que James s'amusait à appeler « la chaise de travail » , et qui faisait naître dans l'esprit de roux, à chaque fois, l'image d'une de ses chaises cloutées utilisées au moyen âge contre les prétendues sorcières.

Comme le jeune homme pouvait détester ses séances, où la bouche grande ouverte, il voyait s'approcher de ses dents des appareils absolument pas rassurants. Mais sa mère insistait, même si par derrière son père semblait le soutenir, il était bien obligé de s'y plier.

Ce fut donc tard le soir, qu'il regagna sa chambre, y découvrant un hiboux qu'il ne connaissait pas, une lettre à la patte. Libérant l'oiseau, il se coucha sur son lit, pour lire cette lettre. Il se releva instantanément en voyant qu'elle était de Lyra.

' _Andrew, _

_Ce qui s'est passé chez moi, ce baiser que tu m'as donné, et je serais tenté de dire volé, je ne le veux pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu pensais lorsque tu as fait ça, je ne suis d'ailleurs pas sure de vouloir vraiment savoir. Mais sache tout de même, que je ne veux pas ça…. Tu m'as très clairement proposé ton aide, et même si cela ne m'enchante guère, je dois bien te remercier de cela, et même te dire que je l'accepte, mais _ça _je ne veux pas……_

_Lyra.'_

Andrew soupira, il ne comprenait pas, elle venait de lui dire très clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas ce genre de relation avec lui, et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter encore le désir qu'il avait pour elle. Plus une chose nous ait interdire, plus elle nous attire ! Mais avait-il le droit de se comporter comme cela avec elle ? Non, il ne pouvait pas, il ne le ferais pas, il allait l'aider et rien de plus….

* * *

Lyra tenta une nouvelle fois de repousser le roux, mais elle n'y réussit pas. Enfermée dans ses bras, elle n'arriverait pas à se défaire de son emprise. Elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou, ses mains sur ses hanches, et son sexe dur appuyé contre son ventre.

« Andrew arrête… »

Elle plaqua ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, essayant de l'éloigner d'elle, mais là encore il ne parvenait pas. Plus les secondes passaient, plus elle le sentait perdre le contrôle de ses gestes. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, mais elle ne voulait pas, elle n'était pas d'accord. Comment en est-il arrivé là….. ?

* * *

**et bien voilà un chapitre qui se serait fait bien attendre, j'en suis sincéremment désolée... vraiment... pardonnez moi... **

**je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors je vous dis juste que le prochain chapitre serait une sorte de flash back, comment en est-on arriver à cette situation finale...? héhé... je vous promets de ne pas trop vous faire attendre.**

** Je remercie au passage toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir le temps de publier, j'en suis vraiment désolée, et la prochaine fois, vous aurez droit à des réponse plus que détailées, jurer!**

**voilà, voilà, merci encore, et bisous à tous!**

** pit-chan!  
**


End file.
